Falling in Love
by xXxmarinaxXx
Summary: FINISHED! What happens when Hermione breaks both of her best friends' hearts? You know something is going on when Draco's involved... Please R and R! HPHG for a while, then HGDM. LLRW... read to find out more!
1. Goodnight, Mudblood Goodnight, Scarhead

Guys, this is my first fan fic ever. It starts off awful, but by chapter 6 or 7, it goes great!!! Nice plot line, even though the writing talent sucks!! Disclaimer: JKR is brilliant, and I love her characters. I am not stealing them. They are hers!! So please read, enjoy, and review!!! It will mean the world to me!!  
  
Hermione stepped off the train, let out a long breath, and smiled. This was going to be THE year, HER year. She had decided over the summer that life was too good to waste studying. She was cutting back a little. No, Hermione was going to have fun at her last year at Hogwarts. She was Head Girl, of course, and surprisingly Harry Potter had become Head Boy. Naturally, they had thought that Draco Malfoy would be selected because of Snape's influence on Dumbledore. But Harry had gotten the badge and they had to share the Head Dormitory. Hermione was overjoyed. She'd had a crush on Harry since the end of their first year, but she had done a good job of hiding it. Over the last year, however, she had actually fallen in love with Harry. She found a carriage that seemed empty and looked in. Harry was in it alone.  
  
"Hey!" she said. "Where's Ron?"  
  
"He had Dumbledore's permission to stay home 'cause he was really sick and they couldn't find an antidote to whatever he's got," Harry explained. "He'll be back this week, hopefully."  
  
"Oh," she said. "Mind if I sit?"  
  
He shook his head. She got in, and the carriages started moving towards the castle. "Mione?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, really." They sat quietly until the carriages stopped. "Hey, I have to go find Draco and give him a detention for turning up at school. That's a good enough reason, right?"  
  
Hermione laughed. "Draco?" she asked. "Since when were you on first name terms?"  
  
"Sorry. I meant to say Malfoy."  
  
"You go do that," she said.  
  
"You're not going to stop me?" Harry asked. "Usually you would."  
  
"Not today."  
  
Then Harry did something unexpected. He leaned over and kissed  
Hermione.  
  
BUT ON THE LIPS! Then he winked at Hermione and left.  
  
Hermione was in complete shock. She was scared to lick her lips. "What was that all about?" she asked herself out loud. She knew Harry wasn't romantic. He'd kissed Cho Chang once in their 5th year, but that was all, or else he would have told her. They were best friends. Hermione decided she would sit at the opposite end of the table from Harry for the dinner feast. She was scared to approach him, yet she wanted him.  
  
She set out towards the castle. She ate her dinner in silence, despite Ginny poking her in the arm and asking her what was wrong.  
  
She found the Head Dormitory quickly and changed into her pajamas. She lay in bed for a moment, thinking and rethinking over the events of the day. She heard the door open and close and Harry call, "Hermione!" She closed her eyes immediately in case Harry came in. He knocked on the door. Hermione went numb.  
  
He wants to talk to me, she thought. He can't just be knocking to see if someone's in here so he can take the room. There's a nameplate on the door. He knows I'm in here. She decided to face her fears.  
  
"Come in," she said in a hoarse voice. The door opened and Harry stepped in. He sat on the end of the bed.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you," he said. Hermione nodded. "I'm sorry if I shocked you today. But I've been meaning to do that for so long now."  
  
"Really?" asked Hermione. "I thought you didn't want to have any romance since Sirius died." Oh my God, she thought. That was so outright. I couldn't have said this out loud five minutes ago. I'm speaking my thoughts out loud to my crush. I'm nuts.  
  
"Yeah, well, I think it's time I got over it," he said. "Just like my parents."  
  
"Good for you," she said.  
  
"Anyway," he continued, "I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade next week with me."  
  
"As a date?" she asked.  
  
"Sure," said Harry. Hermione couldn't conceal her excitement.  
  
"Definitely!" she burst out. "I've liked you since the first year here."  
  
"That's good." He kissed her on the forehead and left. "Goodnight, mudblood."  
  
Hermione whirled around. "What did you call me?"  
  
His eyes grew wide. "Just kidding."  
  
"That's what I thought," said Hermione. "Good night, scarhead." 


	2. Switching Spells

The next morning at breakfast, Hermione got there before Harry. She was just finishing when he sat down next to her.  
  
"Did you see our schedule?" he asked.  
  
"No, I suspect we have Double Potions first thing?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, we'd better get going, Harry."  
  
"I'll meet you there when I finish breakfast," he said. Hermione and Harry both were training to be Aurors. Harry had actually gotten an Acceptable on his Potions O.W.L., but Dumbledore convinced Snape to let him study Potions at N.E.W.T. level. Hermione, however, had gotten in on pure talent. This year, though, she was going to do the bare minimum so she could pass. She got to class first and found a seat in the back.  
  
Five minutes later, Harry walked in, talking to Draco Malfoy. At least it looked like they were talking. But then Hermione heard, "I bet you enjoy sharing a dorm with that mudblood, Potter?"  
  
"Yeah, I do," said Harry, pulling out his wand. Malfoy's eyes widened in surprise and then he burst out laughing. He was laughing so hard that he didn't see Harry getting ready to curse him.  
  
Then he saw the wand and screamed out, "Hermione, don't let him hurt me!"  
  
"Hermione?" she said. "I'm know as either Granger or mudblood to you, and, no, I'll let him curse you."  
  
"Excellent," said Harry.  
  
"I'll join you," said Hermione. They both put up their wands. "Tarantallegra!"  
  
"Rictusempra!" Malfoy slammed into the dungeon wall, unconscious. "Memory charm?" asked Hermione. Harry nodded. "Obliviate!" Then they dragged him into a broom closet and sat back down, just as the rest of the class walked in, Snape at the back.  
  
"Today, class, we will be brewing the Arms and Legs potion. Drinking it will give you more arms and legs, depending on how much knotgrass you put in. Directions are on the board. You have an hour and a half. Start."  
  
Hermione wondered how in the world this would help Aurors. Anyway, the potion was easy, which was rare with Snape. She finished in half an hour. Harry finally finished with Hermione muttering directions under her breath with three minutes to go until the bell. When the bell rang, they heard movement from the broom closet. Before Snape could suspect them, they ran off to Charms, Transfiguration, and then DADA.  
  
Since Dumbledore really wanted Harry to be an Auror, and a good one at that, he had taken up the DADA teaching post. It was a good thing Malfoy didn't take DADA. Anyway, why would he want to defend himself against the Dark Arts? He was a walking Dark Art himself. That day, Dumbledore taught them how to resist the Imperius Curse, something Mad-Eye Moody (Barty Jr.) didn't finish.  
  
After dinner, Hermione set off to do her homework so she could talk to Harry afterwards. She found Ron waiting for her at the entrance to the Head Dormitory.  
  
"Hey, Ron!" She gave him a hug. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Sup? Snape and Malfoy giving you a hard time?"  
  
"I survive," said Hermione. "Do you want to come in?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"The password is 'Malfoy sucks,' so you can come in whenever you want." They sat on the sofa, just talking until Harry entered. "I'll leave you two to talk," said Hermione. She went to her room.  
  
"Guess what?" said Harry.  
  
"What?" asked Ron.  
  
"I told you I liked Hermione, and I asked her out last night."  
  
"Harry, I told you not to," Ron said. "I wanted to today." He looked truly depressed. Hermione, who was eavesdropping, was surprised to find out that both of her best friends liked her in a romantic way. "See you later, Harry." Ron got up and slammed the door really loud.  
  
"Well, that went great. Honestly, the stupid idiot," said Harry sarcastically to himself. He got up and left. No sooner had he gone than the door was being knocked upon. That meant it wasn't Ron or Harry.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Dean." It sure didn't sound like Dean, but maybe he had a cold.  
  
"Come in." What happened next took all of Hermione's strength not to faint. Draco Malfoy himself, looking handsome and evil as ever, walked in and simply announced: "We need to talk, Hermione." Words failed her. "Hermione, really, it's okay. It's me, Harry."  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy. Leave. Now."  
  
"Ask me anything only Harry would know."  
  
"Fine. How about tell me everything about Harry's wand."  
  
He said, "11 inches, holly, phoenix feather, nice and supple." Hermione had to give him credit. How in the world would Malfoy know Harry's wand was "nice and supple"?  
  
"All right. Suppose I believe you. What the hell are you doing in Malfoy's body?"  
  
"Well, you see, right after I got off the Hogwarts Express, Malfoy grabbed me. Naturally, I wasn't expecting it. He switched bodies with me. He had made Ron sick. Obviously, he wanted to talk to you alone."  
  
"Oh!" gasped Hermione.  
  
"What?" asked Harry.  
  
"I know what he's after!" said Hermione. "He asked me out!"  
  
"Oh, so he likes you now. He might have been so awful to you for the past six years to cover up for his feelings. I dunno. What did you say?"  
  
Hermione blushed.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"I never knew you wanted to go out with me." Hermione nodded. "When are you going out with him?"  
  
"Next week. Hogsmeade."  
  
"Cancel. Say you're sick or something. I dunno."  
  
"God, I feel like I'm talking to Malfoy. It's like he's sitting in  
front of me telling me to cancel on you. Is there any way I can switch you back?"  
  
"There's no hope there. I don't even know the spell he used."  
  
"Well, Harry, I'll research it for you. D'you know Malfoy told Ron he asked me out? Ron was put out because he said he'd told you that he wanted to ask me out first. Now they're not talking. I'll have to tell Ron it's really Malfoy, not you."  
  
"Thanks, Hermione," said Harry. He kissed her on the lips, her first real kiss from him. It was short but sweet, and yet Hermione was completely in love with Harry. Harry quickly broke off. "I have to leave before Malfoy wakes up. I ambushed him just as he was walking out of here."  
  
"I'll stay clear of him for you." Harry left and Hermione went to her room. She didn't want to do homework but finished it quickly. She went to bed early because of a splitting headache she had developed over the last hour. She fell asleep thinking, So that was why Harry called me mudblood last night. Slip of the tongue. And this morning in potions the fake Malfoy, actually Harry, called me Hermione.  
  
She woke to a start an hour later, according to her watch. Apparently the door had slammed and the fake Harry walked in. He opened the door and she pretended to be asleep. He pulled the blankets over Hermione, kissed her on the cheek and left. She wiped off her cheek and pulled off the blanket. What was the point of kissing her? What did he want? Just to think she had kissed Malfoy on the lips. Though it was almost 10 o'clock, she had to run to the Owlery. She sent Harry a note that read,  
  
Dear Harry,  
I forgot to apologize for cursing you this morning in Potions. I'm  
sorry if I hurt you. By the way, I told Malfoy the directions for the  
potion. Snape had no choice but to give you full score. The potion was  
excellent.  
  
Love, Hermione  
  
Later that night, she finally fell asleep. 


	3. Not Really Harry

When she awoke, she tiptoed to see if Harry was in their common room. Just her luck, he was. She waited twenty minutes to see if he left, but he didn't. She had to cross the common room. Suddenly, she had an idea. She ran to his room. She was shocked. It was all green and black. Imagine if she hadn't knocked before entering if he were in here. That would take a great deal of explaining. I need something glass, she thought. Aha! She found a life-size glass picture frame containing the Slytherin badge. Too big to carry and drop, she simply knocked it over with her foot. She fled to her room. Harry came running to his room to see what had caused the crash. Hermione took the opportunity to run to the door. She didn't stop running until she got to the Great Hall.  
  
She ate breakfast with Ginny. Because she was training to be an Auror, she only needed to take four classes: DADA, Charms, Potions, and Transfiguration. She had all four classes on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Tuesday and Thursday she had off. First thing on her to-do list for the day was going to the library. She read the whole day and even skipped lunch. By dinner, she had found one possibility: a Switching Spell. But it needed a powerful witch or wizard to be performed. She knew Malfoy was powerful enough to be a Death Eater and perform Avada Kedavra. She ought to be scared of him. Did the Switching Spell take more power? Somehow, Hermione didn't think so. She headed off to the Gryffindor Tower. She had to tell Ron about her discoveries and say hello to the rest of the seventh year Gryffindors. She climbed the seven flights of stairs to the Gryffindor common room. Just then, she realized that she didn't have the password.  
  
"Password?" asked the fat lady.  
  
"I don't know the stupid password, you idiot."  
  
"Are you head girl?" asked the portrait.  
  
Hermione, extremely annoyed by now (she had climbed seven flights of stairs for nothing), answered, "Don't you see the badge?" Then realization dawned on her. Head Girl was given the password to all the house common rooms.  
  
"Scurvywurvy!" she exclaimed, and the picture flung open. She sprinted through and looked for Ron in the common room. He wasn't there, but everyone else was.  
  
"Hey, Mione!"  
  
"Sup, Hermione?" Everyone seemed to want to talk to her. Then she realized just how much she missed the Gryffindor common room already: its squashy armchairs, warm fires, and so many people to talk to. Her dormitory was comfortable all right, but there was no extra warmth or social activity in it.  
  
"Hey, guys," she said. "Where's Ron?"  
  
"He's up in his room," said Neville. "He's been there all day. Don't know what's wrong with him. He won't talk to us."  
  
I know what that's about, thought Hermione. "Thanks, Neville." She walked up the spiral staircase to the boys' dormitory. "Ron?" she called, her voice echoing endlessly through the stone hallway. "Ron?" She opened the door. Ron was on his back on his bed, eyes red and looking put out. "What's wrong, Ron?" He sat up and faced her.  
  
"You wanna know what's wrong?" he said angrily. "I'll tell you what's wrong. I wanted to ask you out, but no, Harry beats me to it, like in everything. Next, he comes and visits me. He says that you're his girl, and I'm not to talk to you. I told him you're my best friend; I have to talk to you. He tells me to go to hell. He says if he ever sees me talking to you again, he'll kill me."  
  
He likes me that bad, thought Hermione. Not bad. Maybe I should consider him. No!! What was I thinking? Consider Malfoy? Ha! After what he did to my friends and me? "I wonder what that was all about," said Hermione.  
  
"Why don't you ask him? He said that you said you didn't like me anymore. He told me to find some new friends, that you were through with me."  
  
"Um, Ron," began Hermione. Oh boy, is this going to take a lot of explaining, thought Hermione. "This is a long story. You see, Harry isn't Harry."  
  
"In English please? What do you mean he's not Harry? Did he morph into You- Know-Who now?"  
  
"Actually, that's not far off," said Hermione.  
  
"Are you off your rocker?" asked Ron.  
  
"No, I mean that, er, Harry and Malfoy switched bodies." Ron let out a low whistle.  
  
"Well that explains things," said Ron.  
  
"Yeah. Let me tell you what happened. Day before yesterday, when we got here, Harry kissed me on the lips in a carriage." Hermione noticed Ron's eyes grow wide. "I thought, 'Oh, he likes me.' But really, he grabbed Harry when he got off the train and switched bodies with him. We don't know why. We think it's because he likes me or wants something from me."  
  
Ron blurted out, "Or maybe he just wants to be Head Boy and make Harry jealous."  
  
Hermione exclaimed, "It's great having three guys fight over me." She sighed. Ron rolled his eyes. "I think we should get the true Harry up here so we can talk."  
  
"I though you were the smart one, Hermione. A Gryffindor can't just walk up to the Slytherin table and start talking to what seems like Malfoy."  
  
"I know," said Hermione, "so I have a plan. I got a new Invisibility Cloak over the summer. We disguise ourselves as Slytherins, lead Harry/Malfoy into the entrance hall, put him under the Invisibility Cloak, change back into Gryffindors, and bring him back up here. See, Ron, I am the smart one." Ron was gaping open-mouthed at Hermione.  
  
"You're a genius, Mione!"  
  
"I know." They ran to the laundry room to get Slytherin robes. They put them on, and Hermione conjured them some black-haired wigs. They sprinted down the seven flights of stairs and into the Great Hall. They quickly spotted Malfoy's obvious white blonde hair and shuffled stealthily across the Great Hall to the Slytherins and stopped by Malfoy.  
  
"Pssst. We're taking you to the common room," whispered Ron. They yanked him from under his armpits and dragged him to the marble staircase. Throwing the Cloak over him, they led him up the stairs to the seventh floor landing. They quickly slipped on Gryffindor robes and took him to Ron's room.  
  
Once up there, he pulled off the cloak, his face contorted with rage, and yelled, "What the shit are you doing to me?" For Draco had switched back with Harry so he could eat dinner. Ron and Hermione, however, didn't know of this switch.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione gasped. "You never use profanity!"  
  
"Oh," began Draco, whom Ron and Hermione believed was Harry still stuck in Malfoy's body. "Well, you see, I was practicing my Draco- I mean, Malfoy- imitation. How is it?"  
  
Ron said, "Well, you had me fooled for a second, there. I though you were Malfoy for a moment." Malfoy did one of his famous I'm-better-than-you-and- you-know-it smirks.  
  
"I am getting good, then," he said. "Well, what are we doing up here?"  
  
"First, Malfoy in your body told Ron he needed to get some new friends," said Hermione.  
  
"And I meant it," said Malfoy under his breath.  
  
"What?" asked Ron.  
  
"I said, 'What an evil little son of a b- I mean, Death Eater."  
  
"So, apparently, he wanted Ron out of the picture," explained Hermione. Malfoy laughed.  
  
"I wonder what his intentions could be," said Malfoy in a mock voice of concentration. "I wonder..."  
  
"Well, we better get you back to your common room," said Hermione, "or they'll be wondering where you went. We just wanted to know what had happened."  
  
"Okay, I'll leave," said Malfoy. "Bye."  
  
"Wait!" said Hermione. "You need the invisibility cloak.  
  
"Oh yeah," said Malfoy. "Give it to me, and I'll leave it outside the Gryffindor common room door."  
  
"Great!" said Hermione. "I'll pick it up in five minutes. Bye!" Malfoy opened the door and walked down the stairs, except Hermione and Ron could not see him, for he was invisible.  
  
* * * *  
  
Draco entered the Slytherin common room stealthily because he didn't want to talk to anyone and wanted to go to bed early. Before he had reached the staircase, Crabbe and Goyle waylaid him.  
  
"Leave me alone or I'll curse the shit out of you," said Malfoy.  
  
"Where were you?" asked Crabbe.  
  
"In a Death Eater meeting," said Malfoy sarcastically.  
  
"Really?" asked Goyle, dumbstruck, eyes as round as Galleons.  
  
"No, you piece of shit. I was working on my plan."  
  
"Plan?" asked Crabbe. "What plan?"  
  
"Oh! That plan!" said Goyle. Then he added to Crabbe through gritted teeth, "What plan?" Malfoy rolled his eyes.  
  
"Then plan to get the mudblood to like me so I can stabilize Voldemort's power."  
  
Crabbe asked, "What do those big words mean?"  
  
Malfoy responded, "It means getting the mudblood in bed so I can produce an heir. Because as you know, Granger isn't a mudblood, after all; she's Voldemort's kid. Voldemort wants me to impregnate her so that in case she dies, he has another successor."  
  
"You're going to tuck her in?" asked Goyle. "How sweet."  
  
"I don't even know what I hang around you two pieces of shit," said Malfoy, while rolling his eyes.  
  
"Is 'shit' your favorite word?" asked Crabbe.  
  
"No shit!" said Malfoy. "I'm going to bed!"  
  
* * * *  
  
Meanwhile, Harry awoke with a splitting headache in a broom closet outside the Great Hall. He had been there since before dinner, when Malfoy had switched them back. The first thing he needed to do was to go tell Hermione that he was himself once more. He knew he'd find her in her bedroom, or he'd wait there until she got back from dinner.  
  
"Malfoy sucks!" He exclaimed the password and hurried to Hermione's room. The door was closed, so he knocked.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Hot stuff!" said Harry. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Come in!" Hermione was unaware that they had switched back. She thought the person coming in should be Harry in Malfoy's body, as she had thought she'd seen him moments before. Hermione shrieked because she thought Draco in Harry's body had just walked in.  
  
"It's me, Hermione! It's okay; it's Harry!" explained Harry. "Really! I can prove it."  
  
"How are you going to do that?"  
  
"Well," said Harry, "I know that in our second year, you took a hair off Millicent Bulstrode's robes, thinking it was her hair, and when you drank the Polyjuice Potion, you turned into a half-cat."  
  
"I'll give you credit, Harry, but how did you change so quickly?"  
  
"What?" asked Harry. "I've been changed for a couple hours now." Hermione gasped as realization struck her.  
  
"Then Ron and I were just talking to Malfoy!" Hermione said.  
  
"Did you tell him anything important?" Harry asked sharply.  
  
"No," Hermione replied, "but he knows what the Gryffindor common room looks like."  
  
"Well, that's not too bad," said Harry. "Now we're equal. Ron and I saw his."  
  
Hermione let out a little shriek. "But he knows the password to the common room now!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Well," said Harry, "We'll just tell McGonagall that we feel like changing the password."  
  
"So that's solved," said Hermione, relieved.  
  
"There's another reason I came," said Harry, his voice softening.  
  
Hermione's mind was racing. Oh my gosh, she thought. Oh my gosh. "What could that possibly be?" she asked out loud.  
  
"Remember the Room of Requirement?" asked Harry. "I have a surprise there. Come with me." He took her hand and led her out the door. Harry walked past the bit of wall that contained the room and a door appeared. They walked in, and Hermione gasped.  
  
"Harry!" she sighed. "It's beautiful!"  
  
Harry grinned at her.  
  
Since when was he a romantic? Hermione wondered in her head. For the room was decorated beautifully; flowers were in a vase at a table for two; the lights were dim; and floating candles hovered every few feet.  
  
"Just what I imagined," muttered Harry, more to himself than to Hermione. Plus, there was a Jacuzzi (with swimsuits, so Harry was a little disappointed). "Excellent!" said Harry quietly, staring at the Jacuzzi.  
  
"Oh no, Harry!" said Hermione, following his gaze. "I'm not getting in there!" But secretly, she thought it would be a great way to end her second day of school. Snuggling up against Harry in a Jacuzzi. She was busy thinking about these pleasant thoughts so that Harry's next words took her in surprise.  
  
"Let's have dinner," said Harry.  
  
"Sure!" exclaimed Hermione. I already ate, thought Hermione, but anything for Harry. It was a great supper of filet mignon, boiled potatoes, light Caesar salad, and a little red wine. Harry didn't want to give off the impression that he was a drunk, but he thought the wine was an excellent choice. He even noticed that Hermione drank some, which was the first time in her life. He thought she must have done it for him. "This is really good wine!" said Hermione, impressed. "Where did you get it?"  
  
"Well, you know," said Harry, "I just imagined when we were walking past the door that some really good red wine would be excellent." They both reached for the wine bottle at the same time. "Let me pour some for you," said Harry. He tipped the wine bottle and some spilled out into Hermione's glass.  
  
"Thanks," she said warmly. She picked up the wine glass with her left hand and let her right hand sit on the table. Harry picked it up and held it. Hermione tried not to notice and not to blush, but his hands were so surprisingly soft that she couldn't. She thought Quidditch would make his hands rough, but they felt like a baby's. He is so hot, thought Hermione. She put down her wine glass and started to eat salad with her left hand, but because she was right-handed, the task was a little difficult. Harry seemed to notice, so he let her hand go. He was still staring at her though, and Hermione knew it because she could feel his eyes on her when she was staring at her plate. Harry, who thought Hermione didn't care for makeup, noticed that she was wearing some natural-looking makeup.  
  
She's so damn hot, he thought. The way her hair curls around her eyes, and the way she tosses it back. And her eyes are the perfect amber color. Those lips, so strawberry red and pouty. Her perfectly curved nose. And when she gets mad or frustrated, she looks so cute. He considered how he couldn't have noticed that she plucked her eyebrows or wore makeup before. "Did you make yourself beautiful just for me?" he wondered aloud. "You didn't have to; you're always beautiful." Hermione blushed again.  
  
That is so sweet! she thought. Harry thought he was getting too tacky and changed the subject.  
  
"Did you hear the latest rumor?" asked Harry. "They say that Parkinson was found in bed with Malfoy."  
  
"No!" gasped Hermione. She knew that that was what character Draco probably had though. He probably had gone through half the girls in the school. Well, she thought, with his looks, I would have put myself in Pansy's position, too. She felt an inward twinge of jealousy of Pansy, but quickly mentally scolded herself. Hermione! she said in her mind. The Draco Malfoy of Slytherin. You can't be thinking about him. You are in love with Harry Potter. No Slytherins allowed. Especially not the king of them. Then she added, out loud, "Well, he is hot." Harry reached across the table and smacked her arm playfully. He could not help but be jealous, though he tried to hide it.  
  
"Hermione!" he exclaimed. "I didn't think you were the kind of person who went for looks. Even counting looks, I'm still the best over him, though. Right?" Hermione laughed.  
  
"Of course you are!" In her mind, though, she wasn't so sure. Oh, of course, Harry was definitely nicer, but no one could argue with Draco's looks. No! she thought. You can't think Malfoy's hot! Harry, who was getting pissed off about this conversation that was all his fault because he brought it up, quickly changed the subject.  
  
"How are your classes?" he asked conversationally.  
  
"For all it's worth, you should have asked how the weather was," teased Hermione.  
  
"Witty, witty!" said Harry. "I was just trying to be nice. Really! Watch your tongue! It could get you in trouble one day!"  
  
"Well, said Hermione, "my tongue could be useful one day, too!" Harry snorted with laughter. Boy, did she know how to go for sexual appeal.  
  
"Is that day today?" he asked.  
  
"I can fit you in my busy schedule," said Hermione, licking her lips seductively. Kiss me now.... thought Hermione. Sure enough, Harry leaned over and pushed his lips onto hers. Hermione thought he had a powerful kiss, but not one that made you go farther than you wanted. His lips were soft, like his hands, and he tasted good. His tongue found her lips, and Hermione gasped. She didn't know if she was ready. She had never kissed before. Of course, as soon as she pulled away, she knew she'd been rude.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Harry. "I'm not that bad at kissing, am I?"  
  
Not at all, thought Hermione, but aloud she said casually, "Pretty decent, I guess. I haven't really kissed anyone before, though." Suddenly, she had the urge for more. She wrapped her arms around him, and he pressed his lips onto hers once more. This time, Hermione allowed his tongue in, and she felt her knees shaking. "He is so good," she thought. They got up, still kissing, and walked over to the sofa. They sat down and broke apart. Hermione was breathing fast. Yum! she thought. Harry wanted to spend the whole night kissing Hermione, but he knew eventually they'd have to get back to bed; it was twelve o'clock, and they had classes in the morning. But he really didn't care. He pulled Hermione to him, and they laid down on the sofa, kissing again. Hermione could have stayed there forever, but eventually she pulled apart, for time's sake. But she couldn't say goodnight. She rested her head against Harry's chest. He was warm and cuddly. He put his arm around her. Hermione could feel the wine having its effect. She was getting drowsy. Harry was so comfortable and tired from classes. Within thirty seconds, they had both drifted to sleep, Harry's head resting on Hermione's. 


	4. None Other Than the Dark Lord Himself

Hermione awoke with a start. She looked at her watch. Three P.M. She got up. Harry, still sleeping, muttered, "Don't leave!" Hermione thought she should go for class. "Mom! Sirius is gone! Dad, Snape is coming for me!" Hermione thought it would be rude to leave Harry, so she shook him awake.  
  
"Harry! You missed three of your four classes. Snape's going to kill you! Don't be late for Dumbledore!"  
  
"Mum!" He grabbed Hermione's hand.  
  
"Wake up!" She shook him. His eyes flew open.  
  
"Shit!" he yelled, looking at his watch. "Snape's going to give me detention! I'll be late for Dumbledore!"  
  
"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" shrieked Hermione, grabbing his hand and pulling him up, ignoring his use of profanity. "Let's go!"  
  
While they were running, Harry panted, "I'm sorry! This is all my fault. I made you drink wine! I don't regret mission Potions, though! Do you?"  
  
"Well, we were learning a good Potion today!" she complained. "But I was with you, and I would rather be kissing you than admitting that Snape knows more about Potions than I do and accepting the fact that he has to teach me what he knows." Harry laughed.  
  
"You do have a point!" he said. "But I'd rather be doing anything else than even looking at Snape." Hermione looked affronted. "Not as a diss to you, or anything," added Harry quickly. They skidded to a halt in front of the DADA classroom. Hermione looked at her watch again: 3:15. Class started in five minutes, so they weren't late, thankfully. Dumbledore only took the DADA job to teach Harry. If Harry didn't show up, Dumbledore would be mad.  
  
"Harry, we really need to get to our seats. Dumbledore will be here any minute." She turned and walked to her seat. "And really, the Slytherins will be wondering why we weren't at Potions. Thank God Malfoy isn't in this class. You did do your homework, didn't you?" She was just about to wonder if Harry was even in DADA, then she decided he wasn't because he was in Malfoy's body on Monday. "Never mind," she said. "You weren't here Monday. Malfoy didn't do your homework for you!" When she didn't hear a reaction, she turned back to where Harry's seat was, but it was empty. Thinking he was playing a trick on her, she looked in the closet and the corridor. No Harry to be seen.  
  
"Harry?" she called tentatively, but she knew it was useless. She was sure of what happened; Harry had been grabbed by Malfoy. Then she realized she didn't have her books. She knew it was pretty useless to be at class without Harry when he could be in danger. She decided to go out and look for him. She ran into Neville and Ron coming in.  
  
"Where have you been?" asked Ron.  
  
"Oh!" gasped Hermione. "Um... Hospital wing; bad stomachache."  
  
"And Harry got it too?" Ron asked sarcastically.  
  
"He wasn't at classes?" wondered Hermione innocently. "That's odd."  
  
"Do you think Malfoy got him?" said Ron, oblivious to the fact that Neville was right there.  
  
"What do you mean?" wondered Neville.  
  
"Oh," said Hermione. "Nothing, Neville. Could you tell Dumbledore we're sorry we couldn't come? Bye!" She grabbed Ron's hand. "Let's go!" Ron froze momentarily at the touch of her hand. "Ron!"  
  
"Oh!" said Ron, coming out of his trance. "Yeah. Come one!" They sprinted off to first look in the Slytherin common room, where Harry in Malfoy's body would most likely be.  
  
"Um, pureblood!" Hermione gasped, remembering that she had been given all the passwords.  
  
"Hermione, I don't think we should be going in there."  
  
"Fine," said Hermione angrily. "Wait out here for me then." She climbed through the door.  
  
She heard cries of "What the hell?" and "Gryffindor attack!"  
  
Pansy screamed, "Mudblood invasion!" Apparently she was channeling Malfoy's anti-mudblood attitude. Hermione suddenly wondered if that rumor about her and Draco was true.  
  
Draco? she thought to herself. You call him Draco? Sicko, Hermione! "Parkinson!" shrieked Hermione. "Have you seen Dr- I mean, Malfoy?"  
  
"What do you want with him?" She glared at Hermione. "He's my man."  
  
Hermione was tempted to say, "If I had a say in it, he wouldn't be." She really didn't know how such a sexy guy like Malfoy could like someone as ugly as Pansy. Hermione wasn't vain, but she knew even she was prettier than Pansy. "Come on, Parkinson!" she said.  
  
"Why should I tell you?"  
  
"Because I'll give you ten galleons!" cried Hermione desperately. Pansy looked gleeful.  
  
"He went to his room. I'll go get him. He was acting really weird. Hand over the money, Granger."  
  
"Not until you get him!"  
  
"But if you make one move on him," started Pansy.  
  
"Why would I?" asked Hermione, though she knew there were a few reasons. "He's a Slytherin and he's totally stupid."  
  
"You're right," said Pansy. "He's too good for you. I'll be right back." She climbed the stairs. Hermione, while waiting, thought how cold the Slytheirn common room was. There was one small, sick-looking fire. There were a few armchairs. Overall, she thought Gryffindor common room was so much better. She didn't know how Malfoy could stand it here, as he was used to royalty at home. "Yeah. She says she needs to talk to you." Pansy's voice was floating down the stairs, and Hermione could hear their footsteps.  
  
"What the hell does she want, Pansy?" Draco asked.  
  
"I don't know, but come back soon, Dracie."  
  
"Don't call me that. You know I hate it," grumbled Malfoy irritably.  
  
"Okay, but come back soon. I want to go to dinner with you." Draco entered the common room.  
  
"Oh, Christ!" he sighed. "Just looking at her! I'm going back upstairs."  
  
"No!" said Hermione forcefully. "Malfoy, Dumbledore wants you."  
  
"Wait!" called Pansy. "My money!"  
  
"I'll bring it tomorrow!"  
  
"If you don't, you're gonna get it!"  
  
"Malfoy! Get over here this instant!" screamed Hermione.  
  
"Yes, mother!" said Malfoy sarcastically, in a bored voice. "Wait! Don't open the door; you'll get it dirty. I will." He opened the door and held it open. "Ladies first." He smirked. Though she knew it was really Harry in there, Hermione couldn't help but think he was so sexy. Ron apparently had left, because he wasn't outside the door.  
  
"Harry! What happened? Did Malfoy get you?" Hermione asked in a worried tone.  
  
Shit! thought Draco. She thinks I switched back with Potter. In reality, Draco hadn't switched back. But catching on, he played Harry's part. "Yeah," he said. "But really, I'm fine. He'll switch us back soon. He hates being in my body, surrounded by Gryffindors and with you and, um, Ron." He had almost forgotten Weasley's first name.  
  
"Oh, Harry, I'm so glad you're okay." And with that, she pulled him into a warm kiss. This is good, she thought. I get the great personality and the hot looks.  
  
Draco, however, was shocked and thought, Hell, she kisses great! The main reason he was switching bodies with Potter all came down to his father. He remembered back to the previous summer.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Draco, now that you are seventeen and an adult, you need to think about your service to the Dark Lord," Lucius had said. Draco hated how he said his name: harsh and cruel, unlike his mother's soft voice. In truth, Draco didn't want to disobey his father, but he knew of much better things to do with his life than be a Death Eater. He like the whole Slytherin and pureblood thing, but man, was Voldemort taking it a little too far. He had no choice but to do what his father said, though.  
  
"Yes, father," he replied respectfully.  
  
"I was speaking to him last week, Draco, and do you know what he told me?"  
  
"No, father."  
  
"Well, some pretty big news I'm sure you'll find shocking. He says that the mudblood at your school, what's her name?"  
  
"Granger?" supplied Draco.  
  
"Yes. The Dark Lord says she really isn't a mudblood. She was born to witches and wizards, but her father had more important things to do in life, and her mother died giving birth." Draco was shocked. All of his disses and torture to Granger had been for nothing.  
  
"What did he do with her?" inquired Draco.  
  
"Put her up for adoption in a muggle orphanage, poor thing."  
  
"Is her father still alive? Where is he?"  
  
"She was adopted by muggles and doesn't know who her real dad is." Draco was dying to find out.  
  
"Who is it, father?" he asked eagerly.  
  
"None other than the Dark Lord himself," sighed Lucius.  
  
* * * *  
  
The words echoed in his head as he was kissing Hermione. None other than the Dark Lord himself. None other than the Dark Lord himself. Now Draco was on orders from his dad. He was to somehow get Hermione to like him so he could impregnate her to ensure Voldemort that he had another heir in the unlikely even that Hermione died. He hated Granger, but he liked his job, because boy, was Hermione hott with two t's.  
  
Hermione noticed that Harry's kiss changed. It was no longer powerful, but gentle and compassionate. She also notice he didn't go for the tongue again. Draco thought he should take it slowly. All of a sudden, the Slytherin common room door opened and Pansy walked out.  
  
"What's taking you so-!" she dropped her bag and screamed. "Draco Malfoy! What in the name of Merlin are you doing?"  
  
"Oh, shit!" he yelled. "God! Sorry, Pansy. She um, um..." but what Hermione was doing, he didn't know. "Sorry, Pansy!"  
  
"No, Malfoy!" That is the last straw!" she shrieked. "I took you back every time you cheated on me! Even when I found out you slept with Bulstrode for money! Enough!" She slammed the door back closed and hurried up the stairs.  
  
"Hey, Harry," said Hermione. "It looks like Malfoy and her have got issues they need to clean up."  
  
"Damn right. Sure as hell we do."  
  
"What?"  
  
Draco, recognizing his mistake, said, "They sure do."  
  
"But we don't," said Hermione. She leaned over and kissed him again.  
  
"Dude, um-'' he started, pulling away. What's her name? Shit! I forgot! he thought. "Oh yeah, Hermione. How 'bout we take this to your room?"  
  
"Okay. Let's go." She took his hand and skipped happily out of the dungeons. Damn! she thought. His hands are softer than Harry's body's.  
  
Oh, God! Granger is so sexy! he thought. But I still hate her.  
  
"Malfoy sucks." Hermione said the password.  
  
Hey! thought Draco. I don't like that password. They walked in and Hermione pulled him to the couch, pressing her lips to his. Again, Draco couldn't do anything about it because she was too damn good. So he returned the kiss with passion and gentleness. Hermione noticed the change in the kiss again. It seemed oddly familiar.  
  
What is wrong with him? she thought. He French-kissed me last time. Why not now? She broke apart.  
  
"Damn, Hermione. You are so good," he said aloud. He was even surprised at himself when he said this. He was so entranced by Granger that he accidentally added, "Better than Pansy, even."  
  
Hermione shrieked. "What?"  
  
"Just kidding," he added hastily. But Hermione wasn't stupid; she put two and two together. She suddenly remembered: the kiss was like the one that Draco have her on the first day of term that night when she didn't know it was him. She realized it was Draco Malfoy that she had just been kissing.  
  
"You!" said Hermione. "Leave!"  
  
"What?" asked Draco, playing dumb. "What did I do?"  
  
"You're Malfoy!" Draco thought he couldn't pretend to be innocent any more; she was smarter than she looked.  
  
"That's my name. Don't wear it out."  
  
"Oh! You horrible, lying, little-!"  
  
"Little what?" asked Draco sweetly, smirking. "I know lots of names that could fir. Little hot guy, little sexy dude, little irresistible."  
  
"How could you?" Hermione asked, her eyes tearing. "That was absolutely unnecessary! You could have just said you weren't Harry, obviously, and left. But pretending you were? What are you playing at?"  
  
"You!" he said, leaning closer.  
  
"I don't believe you! After six years of enmity you're telling me you like me? I refuse to listen. Get out of my face!"  
  
"Your sexy face?" asked Malfoy, smirking again. Hermione blinked away tears. She wasn't going to take it. She remembered the last time she was this angry at Malfoy. She thought back to third year, when she had slapped him across the face. "You know you want me, Granger," he said. Then he thought, She looks so damn sexy when she's mad. I bet Potter doesn't realize how lucky he is.  
  
Hermione thought and carefully picked her next words. "Why would you like me all of a sudden?"  
  
"Oh, it's not all of a sudden, Granger," said Draco. "It's been since the first day here. That's not true, thought Draco, but if he was going to do this, he might as well do it correctly.  
  
"Like I believe you," said Hermione, rolling her eyes. "You want something from me."  
  
"Damn right I do. And it starts with a V."  
  
"Oh, you sick-minded son of a Death Eater!" Hermione laughed in her head. Usually that was an insult, but in Malfoy's situation, it was true. She mustered up her strength and slapped him. He suddenly stopped smirking and became serious.  
  
"Okay," he said. "I can see I should be leaving."  
  
"Right now!" said Hermione, pointing to the door, her hand on her hip.  
  
"Going," said Draco reluctantly.  
  
"And don't ever talk to me again!"  
  
* * * *  
  
Draco walked back to the dormitory, not really knowing where his feet were taking him. I've never seen such a bitch, he thought. Worse than Pansy! Well, at least I don't have to date Pansy anymore. It was true. His father only made him date Pansy because he said that she was a "nice, respectful, pureblood girl." Draco hated Pansy, all right. She was ugly and thought she was hot with fifty t's. She thought Draco was going to propose to her. Draco cheated on her all the time because he was trying to find the best girl for him. Then Draco found out he had to go after Hermione, so if Pansy caught him kissing Hermione, which she did, he could care less because he could dump her now. He had Hermione to think about, and to tell the truth, he couldn't stop thinking of how great her kiss was: so warm and loving. Then anger ran through his veins, and he wanted to kick something, or a someone named Potter, at the moment. Obviously he and Hermione had kissed before. It wasn't fair. Why did Potter get all the good stuff?  
  
"He doesn't," said a little voice in the back of his head. "He's good at Quidditch and DADA. He definitely doesn't have a family like you." It was true. Draco had a family. Not that that counted, though.  
  
Sometimes he was jealous of Harry for having a dead dad. Lucius was on his nerves 24/7. "One more non-passing grade and you'll be grounded when you come home for the summer." "The Dark Lord says this and the Dark Lord says that." Draco was sick of the damn Dark Lord. He wanted to do what he wanted to do in life, not be ordered around by a lunatic that was uglier than Pansy. But he couldn't tell his father that. Thinking about Pansy made him think about Hermione again. He was dreaming pleasantly about how good she was and how he'd love to kiss her again.  
  
"Get a grip, Draco," he said out loud to himself. "She's a Gryffindor."  
  
Then the little voice said, "And? Before you thought she was a mudblood and hated her. Now you know she's not. What's wrong with liking her?"  
  
Well, thought Draco. She's so different. Look, she hangs out with Potter. That's about as opposite as you can go from me.  
  
"Ahem!" said the little voice. "Opposites attract!"  
  
Oh, God, thought Draco. Shut up! Am I going mad? Talking to myself... He forced himself to think of how evil Hermione was, slapping him like that. That made the second time! Soon, he found himself angry at her. But he didn't like being angry at her, because even if he didn't want to admit it to himself, he wanted her. His temper rising, he found that his feet had carried him to the Slytherin common room.  
  
"About time!" yelled Pansy. "It's 4:30! Where were you? With Granger? Tell your new girlfriend she owes me money!"  
  
"Oh, for heaven's sake, Parkinson. Calm down!" sighed Draco. "She's not my girlfriend.  
  
"What do you mean?" Pansy asked suspiciously. Draco thought for thirty seconds. "Well?"  
  
"I mean that you are!" said Draco. He thought by going out with Pansy, however stupid and ugly she was, he could take his mind off Hermione. He would still carry out his plans with Granger, of course.  
  
"Oh, are you serious, Dracie?" said Pansy excitedly. "You want me back? You promise you won't cheat on me ever again?"  
  
With difficulty, Draco tried to restrain himself from rolling his eyes at Pansy's use of his nickname again and repeated, "Yes, I promise. I love you, Pansy." Pansy gasped.  
  
"Oh, me too! Me too, Draco."  
  
Oh! Why did I say such a horrible thing! I don't love her, thought Draco. Who am I kidding? Am I trying to make Pansy happy? Why the hell did I say I loved her? I am not capable of loving. I am capable of being a Death Eater, not loving. I think I like my mom a lot. She sticks up for me against father, but I don't think I love her. I don't know what love is. Draco's thoughts were cut off when Pansy leaned over to kiss him. He pushed her away. He couldn't stand her kissing. She sucked like a leech. Plus, there were tons of people watching. "Damn, Pansy. Not here," he said.  
  
"You're right," she agreed. "This calls for my room."  
  
"I didn't mean that," said Draco, resisting the urge to fake vomit thinking of the sight of Pansy naked. Millicent was bad enough. He had needed her for the money. After he had gotten a D on his final exam for Transfiguration the year before, his father said that he wasn't going to give him pocket money for a year. Pansy was an entirely different story. He had convinced his mom to send him money, and he didn't need to sleep with Pansy. Especially after that rumor that someone started saying he had slept with her. He shuddered at the thought.  
  
Pansy looked affronted. "Why?" she asked. "There's still an hour before dinner."  
  
"Well, Pansy-''- God, I hate that name, thought Draco- "I have to, um, go take a shower." Oh, is that a bad excuse or what? thought Draco. Apparently Pansy thought so, too.  
  
"Then I'll come with you," she said.  
  
"No!" shouted Malfoy, almost too quickly. "I mean, really. I'm not in  
the mood."  
  
In truth, he did need a shower, just not with Pansy. Definitely not. "I'm going to the Prefect bathroom," he said. "I'll meet you at dinner."  
  
"Bye, baby," said Pansy.  
  
"Bye, sugar," he returned. Shit! he thought. Did I just say that? He walked through the door and to the Prefect's bathroom. "Pine fresh," he muttered. They had never bothered in changing the password. Not a whole lot of people came in anyway. Today, there was someone there already. And it was a someone that pissed him off a lot: Harry Potter.  
  
* * * *  
  
Hermione was fuming as Malfoy left. The nerve of him! She decided to take a nap, but then she realized she still had to find out where Ron and Harry went and to tell them what had happened.  
  
After looking for twenty minutes, she found them practicing Quidditch. "Boys," she muttered. "Harry! Ron! Come down here!" The obediently flew down.  
  
"What?" asked Harry, getting off his Firebolt 6, the newest edition, given to him by Fudge for his 17th birthday. Fudge still felt the need apologize for all the trouble he caused Harry two years ago. Harry thought no broomstick in the world could apologize for the rejection and pain he'd felt that year, but the broom was great.  
  
"I'll tell you what," said Hermione, regaining her anger. "Where did you go before DADA?"  
  
"I said I was going to get my books. Didn't you hear me? Why weren't you in class?"  
  
"Oh, my God," said Hermione.  
  
"What?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, Ron and I thought Malfoy took you and switched you back," said Hermione.  
  
"Crap!" swore Harry.  
  
"Yeah, I know," replied Hermione gloomily.  
  
"Well?" pressed Harry. "What did you do?" Here Hermione bit her lip. It was too painful to go on. "Well?"  
  
"You see," said Hermione, "Ron and I, thinking you were in Malfoy's body, went to the Slytherin common room looking for you." And so she related the whole story to him and Ron. Harry looked horrified.  
  
"Triple crap," he said.  
  
"I know, Harry. What are we going to do?"  
  
"Me and Ron have to take turns watching you," said Harry. "He's going to try to hurt you."  
  
"Fine," said Hermione. She liked the idea of two muscular and hot bodyguards.  
  
"Well, I'm going to take a shower now," said Harry.  
  
"I'll take one after dinner," said Ron. Harry trudged up to the castle alone. "Hermione," Ron said, as soon as Harry was out of earshot, "why did you try to kiss him anyway? Even if he really was Harry, why would you?" He was scared of the answer because he knew he wouldn't like it. Hermione felt she couldn't hide the truth from Ron any longer.  
  
"Um, Ron, I'm sorry, but we're going out." The truth stung Ron, and it echoed in his ears.  
  
"Okay," he said in a hoarse voice. He left for the castle.  
  
"This is a such a good day," said Hermione to herself sarcastically.  
  
* * * *  
  
Harry was soon in the Head Dorm. Looking in the bathroom, he saw it was spacious, but nowhere near as luxurious as the Prefect bathroom, so he decided to go there instead, even thought he wasn't a Prefect. He picked up new clothes to change into, a towel, some soap, and shampoo and hurried off. He entered after saying the password. He remembered the last time he'd been here: fourth year, since he never had been a Prefect. He looked at the giant pool and couldn't wait to jump in. He was about to turn on the tap when the door creaked open.  
  
* * * *  
  
Draco couldn't believe his eyes. "Potter?"  
  
"Malfoy?" Harry returned with mutual enmity.  
  
"Wow!" started Draco. "I came to take a shower and what should I find but the person I was going to go looking for after. What a coincidence, especially as you're not even a Prefect."  
  
"Head Boy, Malfoy," said Harry.  
  
"Oooh, I'm scared," said Malfoy sarcastically. Harry rolled his eyes. "So tell me, Potter, what's going on with you and Granger?"  
  
"It's none of your business."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure it's not, seeing as I am part of this little love triangle."  
  
"You don't love her," said Harry.  
  
"Of course I don't; I need her for other reasons. But does that mean you do?" There was a tense silence. "I seem to have struck a nerve, Potter. Answer me."  
  
"And if I do?"  
  
"Well, never mind; I know you do anyway. Getting on to more urgent business, I don't think I need to switch bodies with you anymore. Besides me hating being you, I have other methods of carrying out my job now."  
  
"Which is what?" demanded Harry.  
  
"Oh, just some business between your girlfriend and me," said Draco lazily.  
  
"Don't you dare hurt her again," threatened Harry.  
  
"See? You do love her," said Draco triumphantly. "And what do you mean not hurt her again?"  
  
"She told me what you did to her today," said Harry. "And I don't like it at all. Not one damn bit of it."  
  
"Yes, Potter," drawled Malfoy. "But as I have complete control over you, I can switch bodies and mess up your whole relationship, if that's what you call it."  
  
He smirked.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh, it's like I said, Potter. I have business."  
  
"Tell me, Malfoy," said Harry, grabbing his wand. Draco saw and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Just private stuff. Not important. Has to do with my father."  
  
"Your father?" bellowed Harry. He hated Lucius Malfoy even more since he broke out of Azkaban.  
  
"Yes, my father," said Draco. "A very influential man"-  
  
"Who is a bastard and that I hate," cut in Harry.  
  
"Yes, Potter, but unfortunately your opinion doesn't count, because when my father tells me to do something, I get it done. Even if it does include Granger."  
  
"Don't go near her, Malfoy," warned Harry. "If she tells me you've made one move on her..."  
  
"What would I?" said Draco, though he knew of hundreds of reasons.  
  
"Because she's hot, sexy, and everything that you're not," retorted Harry.  
  
"Pervert, you were actually checking me out?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Leave," Harry said.  
  
"Oh, definitely," said Draco. "I wouldn't want to watch you taking a shower."  
  
He turned and left.  
  
He was mad, because now he had to take a shower in Crabbe and Goyle's bathroom or share with Pansy. Crabbe and Goyle's, he thought to himself. "Definitely. He quickly avoided Pansy once in the common room. He went to get his shower stuff when he realized he'd used all of his hair gel. Shit! He thought. I'll have to get some more. He found Crabbe eating in his bedroom. "Crabbe, I'm using your shower."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You idiot; I said I'm using your shower."  
  
"Oh," Crabbe said, though Draco was sure he didn't hear. "Wait! Did you tuck her in yet?"  
  
"No, you concussed troll. I won't be for a while," said Malfoy irritably.  
  
"Oh, well, tell me when you do."  
  
"I will for sure."  
  
Draco entered the shower a few minutes later, the hot water helping his splitting headache. He quickly washed and got out, wrapping his towel around his waist. He didn't bother cleaning up the bathroom; the house elves could. He pulled on slightly baggy cargo khakis and a forest green short-sleeved polo shirt. Looking at his reflection in the mirror, he decided he looked pretty sexy. His muscular arms showed. He owed those to the six years of playing Quidditch. He liked the look of a few platinum strands falling over his eyes. He never had gone without gel before, but now he realized that he looked better without it.  
  
Am I trying to make myself look hot for Pansy? He wondered. Well, no, Granger's going to be there. And Potter will be jealous of my looks. Well, except the eyes. Blueish gray is good, but who can compete with shocking green? Not too many people have green eyes like that. His mum must have been hot...  
  
Ruffling his hair so that it dried a little quicker, Draco walked down the stairs. The girls were watching, and Draco knew they thought he was hot. Pansy was nowhere to be seen, thank God. She was probably trying to make herself pretty, something she'd never achieve. Just to make Granger jealous, he decided to wait for Pansy so that they could walk down together. He sat down near the fire, if that was what you called it, and sank into deep thought.  
  
* * * *  
Harry decided he was too late to turn on a tub, thanks to Malfoy, so he took a shower. He tried to push Malfoy out of his mind so he wouldn't look concerned about something to Hermione.  
  
He quickly washed up and pulled on khakis and a black polo shirt. He looked in the mirror and thought he looked goth, what with the black hair, glasses, and shirt. He ran back to the Head Dorm, pulled of his shirt, and threw on a white Ireland Quidditch Team T-shirt. Feeling very apprehensive, he walked out of his room.  
  
He heard the door creak open, and Hermione entered. She looked like she'd been crying. He tried not to roll his eyes. Women, he thought. The only way they express emotions is by crying. "What's wrong?" he asked, trying to sound nice.  
  
"I h-hate th-this life," she sobbed. "Everyone hates me."  
  
"I don't," said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, well," she cried, "that's everyone except you."  
  
"What happened to you now?" asked Harry, his sympathy limited because of his previous conversation with Malfoy.  
  
"R-ron!" she cried.  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"Well," she said, tears still running, "he found out we were going out, and he just walked away. He looked like he wanted to kill me."  
  
"Come here," said Harry. He sat down on the sofa, and Hermione laid down next to him, her head in his lap. "Wanna talk?"  
  
"There's nothing to talk about," said Hermione. "I want to die."  
  
"No you don't, Hermione," Harry said. "I've been through WAY worse than you. I survived. Really, if it's about anything I've been through, we can talk. And if it's not, talking still makes you feel better."  
  
"You know, I'm fine, Harry. Really, you knocked some sense into me. Thanks. Just because Ron doesn't like us going out doesn't mean we shouldn't. That's his problem, because I"- She broke off. Did I almost say "I love you?" she thought. I do, but I can't say that yet.  
  
"What?" asked Harry.  
  
"Never mind," said Hermione, wiping her tears away.  
  
"It's okay, Mione. I love you, too." Harry shocked himself. At least I think I do, he thought.  
  
"No, Harry! You don't mean that!" sighed Hermione. "Really, you don't want to love me."  
  
"No, Mione. Never mind. I shouldn't have said that. You could never love me like that."  
  
"Oh, but Harry, I love you, too!" She got up from his lap and hugged him, which could only end in a kiss. Not just one, but tons of breathless, passionate kisses that made Hermione want to stay where she was forever, locked in Harry's arms. She thought of Malfoy. If he could see me right now, she thought, he'd want to kill everyone in sight. Then, Why am I thinking about Malfoy right now?  
  
Oh, I don't deserve her, thought Harry. Really! What was I thinking? Then his stomach gave a loud growl of hunger, and Hermione started laughing and choking.  
  
"What?" asked Harry.  
  
"Guys are always hungry," she half choked and laughed. "I guess dinner does star in a few minutes. Let's go down." They held hands, walking down to the Great Hall laughing and talking.  
  
* * * *  
  
Ron was boiling with anger as he walked up to the castle. He'd put up with Harry always being in the spotlight and him always being shunted aside. This was one time too far. For heaven's sake, he loved Hermione. Since the first Hogwarts Express ride, the first time he met her, he thought she was definitely something different. And over the years, he'd come to love her. He knew she wasn't serious about Krum, knew she's get over him soon. But he also knew Harry wasn't just a passing craze. She loved him; he could see her eyes glimmer when she talked about him. And now he hated her for it. I'm not talking to her ever again, he thought. And if she feels guilty, to hell with her. Let her ask Harry to comfort her. And I'm not talking to Harry again, either.  
  
He walked up to his bedroom and threw on jeans and a blue shirt. He then laid on his bed for a few minutes, trying not to think of what Harry and Hermione might now be doing. He sighed in frustration and walked down to dinner.  
  
He heard talking and laughing on the first floor landing, so he paused before rounding the corner. He looked around the wall and saw Harry and Hermione- just this made his blood boil- holding hands and laughing.  
  
"And then, he looked down," Hermione laughed, her eyes swimming with tears of mirth, "he looked down and his pants were gone!" Evidently, she was retelling the story of Neville being pantsed by Seamus. Harry burst out laughing; apparently he hadn't been told the story. Ron let them pass, trembling with rage. He followed the downstairs, where he sat at the other end of the table from them.  
  
* * * *  
  
Hermione settle down next to Harry, not bothering to notice that Ron wasn't by them. Quite unfortunately, Malfoy sat facing her from across the Great Hall. She quickly looked away, clutching Harry's hand more tightly, silently begging him to rid her of the sick new feelings she had towards Draco. He wasn't so bad when she looked at him for another few seconds. Then, she realized why he looked the hottest Hermione had ever seen him. He was wearing a green shirt that matched him perfectly. Well, of course, she thought. The Slytherin Prince. Then she scolded herself. She also realized that his hair wasn't glued to his head with a bottle of gel. Rather, it hung loosely down, framing his perfect eyes. Hermione made a mental note to smack herself later for thinking that.  
  
Draco touched Pansy's arm. Hermione tensed up, as she would have if Draco had touched her own arm. She couldn't be jealous, could she? Of what? She thought. Harry's better, and I'm in love with him and he loves me back. What more could I want? She was jerked out of her reverie by Harry's voice.  
  
"Mione! I asked you what you wanted to eat!" Harry had noticed Hermione's glances toward the Slytherin table, and he knew perfectly well who was over there. She doesn't love me, he thought. Why did she say that? If she's going to be staring at Malfoy the whole time... He realized he should have worn something more appealing that a T-shirt.  
  
"Um..." said Hermione undecidedly, "just steak and mashed potatoes. And pumpkin juice." Harry reached over to her plate. "No, I'm fine. You don't have to serve me."  
  
"Suit yourself," said Harry. He started piling food onto his own plate. Hermione forced herself not to look at the Slytherin table and started eating.  
  
* * * *  
  
Draco was so immersed in thought that he was surprised when he heard a breathy voice whisper in his ear, "Hey, sexy." To his horror, he turned and saw Pansy, obviously waiting to go down to dinner with him.  
  
Draco swallowed and forced himself to say, "Hey, baby. Let's go." He took her hand (not without an inward grimace) and walked downstairs with her.  
  
He sat down exactly opposite from Granger. Step one, he though. Eye contact.  
  
While eating, he couldn't help but noticing that Hermione was looking his way. He was about to look up, too, when Saint Potter started talking to her.  
  
He ate silently for a few minutes, then looked up. Just his luck, Granger was staring right at him. He winked, and he could see Granger's face redden even across the Hall. Then she gave him a death glare and turned away. Draco smirked to himself.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Pansy. Draco knew he should have said, "How you look," but resisted.  
  
"Nothing," he said. He looked up again. Granger was still looking at him, despite the angry look she had given him before. Potter leaned across the table in front of her, blocking her from view. Draco leaned in front of Pansy to get another looks. Surprisingly, Hermione had leaned over to catch a glimpse of him, too. Draco resisted the urge to laugh.  
  
* * * *  
  
Hermione looked angrily over at Malfoy, who had just winked at her. Harry noticed and purposely leaned over to get more pumpkin juice. Hermione was scarlet when he looked at her again. Didn't she hate Malfoy? Why was she making eye contact with him, then?  
  
"Hey, Hermione," Lavender said.  
  
"Yeah?" replied Hermione, returning her face to her normal fair color and turning to Lavender.  
  
"Listen, I'm organizing this seventh year truth or dare," she said excitedly. "All houses." She winked. Hermione's heart was racing.  
  
"Sure, I'll come," she replied casually. "What time?"  
  
"Friday night, 10 o'clock."  
  
"Where?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Room of Requirement. See you there." Hermione turned to face Harry.  
  
"Did you hear, Harry? Truth or dare! All houses, Friday night."  
  
"Yeah," said Harry. Personally, he didn't like the "all houses" thing. But maybe, then, he could get a dare to kiss Hermione. Everyone would know they were a hot item, and Malfoy would leave her alone. "Okay," said Harry. "I think we should go." Hermione smiled and continued eating.  
  
Before dinner ended, she decided she needed to leave early to rest and sort out her feelings. Once in bed, Hermione wondered why all of a sudden a wink from Draco made her feel madly in love with him. Hadn't she slapped him a few hours before? What was wrong with her? And she felt jealous when he touched Pansy. That was an odd feeling, because she knew it was wrong to like a guy while in love with another. But wait! She thought. I don't like Draco, so I'm fine. Oh, there I go again with "Draco." But I love that name. Eew! Shut up! She pleaded with herself. I am the biggest two-timer that ever existed. She grinned wickedly into her pillow, thankful that Harry didn't know what she was thinking.  
  
* * * *  
  
Draco was glad when he finally got away from Pansy at seven. He laughed in his head all the way up the stone stairs to his room. He'd made Granger blush, and that was a start. He laid down on his bed, not bothering to change. She smiled at me, he thought. Then, Draco! Get a grip on yourself! She is just a passing shag-and-run. You can't like her! He thought some more for a few minutes, trying to work out his feelings for her. And now that she found out I was switching bodies before, I can't pretend to be Harry and go on a date with her in Hogsmeade Friday night. Immersed in thought, he fell asleep.  
  
* * * *  
  
Harry was trying to stay calm, but he was furious- at Hermione for looking at Malfoy, at Malfoy for being a girl-attracter, and at Ron for not being a friend when he needed his advice the most. Trying not to curse everything in sight on his way up to the dorm, he remembered that he didn't sleep in the same room as Ron anymore, which was a good thing. He walked in and sank onto a couch. Should he try and go talk to Hermione? No, he thought. She can survive. Then a few minutes later, after deep thought, he came to the conclusion that Hermione was alone and needed someone right now. Well, all right, I'll go talk to her, he thought. But I'll make her apologize to me.  
  
Harry knocked on the door.  
  
"Harry?" called Hermione.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Come in." Hermione pulled off the covers and sat up. Harry walked in and sat next to Hermione on the bed.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked, for no apparent reason. Why wouldn't she be?  
  
"Yeah!" said Hermione, maybe a little to enthusiastically. "But you don't look so good yourself. What's wrong?"  
  
Harry was forcing himself not to lose his temper and start yelling at Hermione, so he said with forced calm, "A certain bastard across the Great Hall...."  
  
"What about him?" asked Hermione innocently. Had she been that obvious?  
  
"I saw you looking at him," said Harry, determinedly not looking at Hermione.  
  
"Well," said Hermione, fishing around for an excuse, "he is just across from me, so if I look up, I'm looking at him."  
  
"Yeah," said Harry. "And that explains why you were blushing and left early."  
  
Oh, come on! Thought Hermione. This is really hard! What am I going to say? She felt tears coming, because she couldn't stand to see Harry looking so sad when it was entirely her fault. Why did those green eyes always look like they were searching her soul? They made her feel so guilty. "Oh, Harry, I really am sorry," she apologized.  
  
"You admit that you were staring at him, then?" Harry asked, feeling guilty himself because he was making Hermione cry. Was he being overprotective? No. He wouldn't have cared if it was anyone but Malfoy.  
  
"Yes, I admit it, Harry!" cried Hermione. "I said sorry."  
  
"Okay," said Harry. "But why?"  
  
"Well," said Hermione. "He is devilishly handsome."  
  
"You used the right word," said Harry, trying not to tell Hermione that he hated her. He loved her; he was just extremely mad and jealous right now. "He is the perfect example of a devil."  
  
"I really am sorry, Harry," repeated Hermione. "Forgive me?" She touched his arm. Harry's anger immediately evaporated. A simple touch from Hermione and his heart was in his throat. How pathetic could he be? He resisted the urge to kiss Hermione senseless, but he couldn't resist the urge to kiss her a little. Or, what he thought was a little. Soon they were laying Hermione's bed kissing. "Oh, Harry," whispered Hermione. "You're good." She took a steadying, ragged breath and snuggled her head into Harry's neck. It smelled good, like home; his light cologne was the perfect scent.  
  
Oh well, thought Harry. So much for being mad at her.  
  
"Harry," said Hermione. "This is the second straight night that you have fallen asleep not in your own bed. The way you're going, are you ever going to sleep in you bed?" Harry laughed, and Hermione felt the vibrations of his throat against her cheek.  
  
"Maybe I should just move into your room," suggested Harry. "I wouldn't mind."  
  
"Neither would I," said Hermione. "But really, are you kidding?"  
  
"Well, the idea is tempting...."  
  
"So you can spy on me when I change, right?" joked Hermione.  
  
"That idea isn't so bad, either," said Harry. Suddenly, he got serious. "Do you think we should talk to Ron?"  
  
"If you want to, Harry," said Hermione. "But really, he'll talk to us soon."  
  
"Maybe I'll talk to him when I see him. Hey, by the way, are we still going to Hogsmeade Friday?"  
  
"Well, truth or dare starts at ten," said Hermione. "Classes end at 4:30. We can eat dinner here or at Hogsmeade."  
  
"Hogsmeade," said Harry. She couldn't stare at Malfoy there.  
  
"Okay," continued Hermione. "We have dinner and walk around there for a few hours. Then we come back, change, take a shower, do whatever, and go."  
  
"Sounds good," said Harry. "What time is it?"  
  
"7:45," said Hermione, glancing at her watch, for Harry's watch was on the wrist that was attached to the arm that was currently around Hermione.  
  
"Well," said Harry sarcastically, "it's too late, so I guess I'll have to sleep here."  
  
"Any time," said Hermione, ignoring the sarcasm. "You don't have to ask."  
"Yeah," said Harry, yawning, "but I'm tired. I don't know why. But I want to go to sleep."  
  
"Me too," said Hermione. "Let's just sleep early."  
  
"Good night," muttered Harry, kissing Hermione's forehead.  
  
"Night," whispered Hermione. And in exactly the same was as the night before, the young couple fell asleep.  
  
* * * *  
  
Ron stomped up the stairs still in a towering temper. So this was what it was like to have your heart broken. He would have been at least a little happier if Hermione did justice to Harry and remained loyal to the person she loved. But she was toying with Malfoy's and Harry's affections. What the hell was she doing with Malfoy anyway? He was probably trying to hurt her, and she was even close to tears when she was telling them the story about him. How could she now like him? He was only trouble, and Hermione knew it. Wait! He thought. I thought I didn't give a damn if Hermione got hurt. He tramped into his room, and thankfully, no one was there yet. I don't give a damn about Hermione or Harry, he reminded himself as he pulled off his shirt and pants and crawled into bed, falling asleep thirty seconds later. 


	5. The Order and the DA

As they didn't have classes on the following Thursday morning, Harry and Hermione slept in until ten. Hermione awoke from a dream with a certain Slythering and felt an arm around her. Still in dream mode, she muttered, "Oh, Draco, your hands are so soft." She jumped up at her own words. Luckily, Harry hadn't heard; he probably wouldn't have awoken if Voldemort was yelling at the top of his lungs right next to Harry's ear that he was about to kill him. Harry was a very sound sleeper. Hermione lifted his arm off her and tiptoed to the bathroom. Following her dentist parents' rules, she brushed her teeth, only with a simple whitening spell. She changed into jeans and a pink shirt. She brushed her hair and used another spell to eliminate the frizz, leaving it in loose curls and very shiny indeed. She put on a light layer of makeup and strawberry-flavored lip gloss. She was just leaving to bring some breakfast up from the kitchen when Harry walked out of the bedroom, rubbing his eyes and hair messier than Hermione had ever seen it.  
  
"Morning," yawned Harry.  
  
"Morning," returned Hermione. "What do you want for breakfast? I was just going down."  
  
"How 'bout we go down together?" said Harry.  
  
"Sure," agreed Hermione, "but not with you looking like that. Go comb your hair and change."  
  
"Yes, mother," said Harry, which was ironic, because he'd never had a mother to boss him around. He quickly changed his shirt to green, which was a pity, as he was supporting Slytherin while telling Hermione to stay away from Malfoy. He kept on his cargos. After many fruitless attempts of trying to tame his hair, he left with Hermione to the kitchens.  
  
Somewhere three floors below, Harry and Hermione, holding hands, ran into none other than Malfoy himself.  
  
* * * *  
  
Draco awoke and stretched. Looking at his watch, it was 10:00. He rolled over and hit something quite big and hard in his bed. Alarmed, he turned and saw Pansy asleep right next to him.  
  
"Holy shit!" he swore quite loudly. Pansy had apparently cuddled up with him after he had fallen asleep the night before. He noticed a spot of drool from her mouth on the pillow. His pillow. His expensive pillow that his mom had sent him. He slid the pillow out from under her head and threw it into the laundry bag in the corner of the room. Pansy stirred.  
  
"Draco?" she yawned. "Morning."  
  
"Get the hell out of my bed," he returned angrily. "You're sick!"  
  
"Why don't you want to sleep with me?" she asked, sitting up.  
  
"I do," Draco forced himself to say untruthfully. "I'm just not ready." That part was definitely true.  
  
"Well, be ready soon, Draco," said Pansy eagerly. She leaned over to kiss Draco, but he pushed her away.  
  
"I really am hungry," he said to an affronted Pansy. "Later." He got up and went to the kitchens, as breakfast had finished over two hours ago. Mad at Pansy, he had completely forgotten about Granger until he ran into her at the entrance to the kitchens. He couldn't believe his luck. This was going to be easy, if he would keep running into Granger. He was just about to say something to her when he realized that Potter was holding her hand. He was going to make this whole seducing thing much harder, especially if Granger loved him.  
  
"Malfoy?" Harry asked, not believing his luck.  
  
"Glad to know you know my name," said Malfoy sarcastically. "Not that I expected any more knowledge from you," he added.  
  
"I'm laughed," said Harry. "Now if you'd please move, we're going to the kitchens."  
  
"Please?" repeated Malfoy incredulously. "Since when have you been polite to me?"  
  
"Since now," said Harry, not thinking about what he was saying. "Now move or I'll make you."  
  
"Boys, boys," said Hermione in a motherly air.  
  
"I don't see any boys here," said Draco, looking around. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Really, Draco, you need to move," said Hermione. Both guys stared at her. Harry was fuming, Draco pleased.  
  
"As you wish," he said, bowing. He opened the door for her and Harry. "I'll just skip breakfast then."  
  
Walking in, Harry said through clenched teeth, "Have you ever seen a stupider person?"  
  
"It's 'more stupid,' Harry," Hermione pointed out.  
  
"How could you be so calm and grammatical at a time like this? I don't give a damn if it's more stupid or stupider."  
  
"Really, Harry," said Hermione. "It's not nice to swear."  
  
"Oh, and I suppose you never have?" asked Harry. "What seventeen-year-old doesn't swear?"  
  
"I try not to," said Hermione.  
  
"See," said Harry. "The key work in that phrase is 'try.' But that's beside the point. How could you not be so mad right now?"  
  
"What did Draco do to you?" wondered Hermione. "Why are you so mad at him?" He was furious that she could call him Draco.  
  
Harry used one of his dad's lines. "It's more the mere fact that he exists, if you know what I mean. Just seeing him could ruin the best day of my life. Plus, he indirectly called me a girl and was acting very oddly. I mean, listening to you and opening the door for us?"  
  
"Maybe he's trying to be nice," concluded Hermione.  
  
"Nice?" repeated Harry incredulously. "Nice?"  
  
"Yes, Harry," said Hermione. "Nice. Maybe he's changing." Then, seeing Winky, she added, "can you get us some coffee, toast, marmalade, and a bowl of fruit? Please?"  
  
"Hermione," said Harry, not believing his ears. Why was she sticking up for Malfoy? "That's a person that can't change. That's like saying Voldemort's going to join the Order. It will never happen."  
  
"Speaking of the Order," said Hermione, obviously changing the subject, "have you talked to Lupin lately? See what they're up to?"  
  
"No," said Harry, "but I was going to visit this weekend. I'll ask Dumbledore if I can go. He should let me."  
  
"Okay." Winky came up and pulled on Hermione's robes.  
  
"Your food, miss," she said. Harry took the two mugs of coffee so Hermione could carry the rest of the food upstairs.  
  
Harry decided to keep the day in a happy mood. He didn't like being mad at Hermione. So he said, "What are we doing today?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know," replied Hermione, spreading marmalade on her toast. "Talk to Ron?"  
  
"No," said Harry firmly. "He'll come talking to me soon anyway."  
  
"Well, then, do you have any homework?"  
  
"No," said Harry. "Dumbledore didn't give us any. Good thing, because you weren't there."  
  
"I forgot to ask you," said Hermione suddenly. "What did you do yesterday in class?"  
  
"Oh, it was so boring," said Harry. "We did Patronuses. I've known those for four years. Dumbledore keeps telling me he knows it's boring for me, and we'll move on to better stuff once the rest of the class gets Patronuses."  
  
"I've known how to do those since fifth year," said Hermione. "Remember you taught us at the D.A.?"  
  
"Yeah," said Harry. He still did the D.A., but for fifth years and above, and now that everyone knew Voldemort was back, attendance was high. Dumbledore let Harry use the Great Hall for teaching every Thursday night at seven. "I wonder what Dumbledore's going to do with me gone next year," he said aloud.  
  
"I was thinking about that, too," said Hermione. "I know! You should come back and teach Defense Against the Dark Arts!"  
  
"Are you serious?" asked Harry. "I suck at the D.A. I can't teach. Plus, well never mind..." He stopped talking and looked like he was forcing himself not to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" inquired Hermione.  
  
"Well," started Harry, "for one, I can't imagine being called 'Professor Potter,' and if I stay for, like, fifteen years, if I'm alive then, that is, then people that go here now will have had kids. Then they'd come to school and say, 'My mum's told me all about you. My mum said she fought off Death Eaters with you.' I'd hate that."  
  
"Professor Potter," repeated Hermione. "You know, that's almost better than Professor Snape."  
  
"Excuse me?" asked Harry. "I'm deeply offended. Me almost better that Snape? Fine, then, Professor Granger."  
  
Hermione laughed. "You know, it would be fun if we both became professors. I could force Snape to retire, even though he's only, like, forty. That would be awesome. Then, the poor kids wouldn't have to learn from Snape and whoever is going to be Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher next."  
  
"That would be fun," agreed Harry. "Do you think Dumbledore's going to keep teaching?"  
  
"No," said Hermione. "Once you leave, he'll find someone."  
  
"You know what would be great?" asked Harry.  
  
"What?"  
  
"If Lupin became Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher again. The little kids would learn so much. He's a really good teacher."  
  
"You should talk to him about that, Harry," agreed Hermione. "I'm sure Dumbledore could convince parents that he's not really dangerous, compared to some other stuff that's out there. That is, if you don't become the teacher."  
  
"Okay," said Harry. "What do you think I should do for D.A. tonight?"  
  
"I think only sixth and seventh years are coming today," said Hermione. "Fifth years have some activity."  
  
"Good," said Harry happily. "We can do some hard stuff today."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I was thinking that Anti-Disapparating Jinx that Dumbledore used at the Department of Mysteries to hold the Death Eaters there until Fudge arrived," proposed Harry.  
  
"Yes, but do you know that one?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yes, it's 'Immobulo Exilo' and a circular wrist movement. Dumbledore taught me last year."  
  
"All right," agreed Hermione.  
  
"But I'm bored," said Harry.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Well, we should be doing something together," said Harry. Hermione gave a mischievous grin. "Not what you're thinking," he added. "Though that would be fun."  
  
"Go ask Dumbledore if you can visit the Order now, then."  
  
"Okay," agreed Harry. "Why don't you come with me?"  
  
"Sure." They found Dumbledore's office with no difficulty, and Hermione spoke the password: "Sugar Quills." Rising up in the moving escalator, Hermione commented, "This is so cool. I'd love to have an office here."  
  
"I've been here so many times that I hate it. I find out bad new here," said Harry darkly. He knocked on Dumbledore's door.  
  
"Come in, please," said Dumbledore. They walked in. "What a pleasant surprise. Harry, Miss Granger. Where is Mr. Weasley? I trust he is well?"  
  
"Yes," lied Harry. "He's taking a nap."  
  
"Well, one can never have enough sleep," said Dumbledore sagely. "Are you okay, Harry?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Scar been hurting too much?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Miss Granger, is he being an absolute nuisance?" he joked.  
  
"No," replied Hermione. "He's absolutely wonderful to be around."  
  
"Is there something going on between you two that I should know about?" questioned Dumbledore. Hermione blushed and shut up. Dumbledore winked at Harry. "Well, Harry," he said, changing the subject, "I suppose you came here to tell me something of importance."  
  
"Yes. I was wondering if I could visit the Order."  
  
"When?" inquired Dumbledore.  
  
"Today," Harry replied. "If it's possible."  
  
"Well, I think that should be all right. Just take your invisibility cloak and stay under it when you Dissapparate. I don't want a Death Eater, or even Voldemort, to see you at Hogsmeade."  
  
"Thank you, Professor," said Harry. "Can Hermione come too?"  
  
"Miss Granger?" he repeated. At this, he looked very worried. "I would feel better if she stayed, but if you promise me to keep her under the cloak, it will be all right."  
  
"Thank you, Professor," said Hermione. Harry nodded in thanks, too. They got up to leave and were at the door when Dumbledore said, "Be back for your D.A. class. What are you doing for it anyway? It's sixth and seventh years only."  
  
"Oh, I was thinking of doing the Anti-Disapparating Jinx."  
  
"Always a good one," said Dumbledore. "Goodbye, Harry, Miss Granger."  
  
"Bye!" they said together. Once they were in the Head Dorm, Harry went to get his cloak.  
  
On the way to Hogsmeade, he asked, "You had to say we were going out? He already knows stuff about me that I don't know. Now he knows about my personal life."  
  
"I didn't tell him we were going out," complained Hermione.  
  
"Oh, you only said I was a wonderful person to be around."  
  
"Well, it's true."  
  
"Thanks, but I don't like him knowing that kind of stuff," said Harry.  
  
"Sorry," apologized Hermione.  
  
"It's all right," said Harry. "Here, get under the cloak." They were just leaving the castle. Once in Hogsmeade, Harry and Hermione concentrated hard about where they were going and Apparated in the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place.  
  
* * * *  
  
Draco left to his dormitory, praising no one in particular that Pansy wasn't there. She had remedial classes on Thursday, since she hadn't passed a single O.W.L.; and she wasn't going to pass her N.E.W.T.s, Draco knew. He threw on silver warm-ups and a blue t-shirt. He was going to practice Quidditch before the weather go too cold. Plus, he could clear his mind while flying. Picking up his Firebolt (the original because his dad had never gotten to getting him a new one), he left for the pitch. He hopped onto his broom and took off into the perfectly blue and cloudless sky.  
  
* * * *  
  
Ron woke up and his watch said 11:00. He was hungry but ignored his stomach growling. If today proved to be as bad as yesterday, he would sleep it off until dinner.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Hello, Harry!" said Lupin, who was sitting at the kitchen table. "And Hermione!" he added, seeing her.  
  
"Hey!" said Harry. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm good, of course." He brushed aside Harry's words. "But how are you? Has your scar been hurting?"  
  
"Not that I know of," said Harry. "What's the Order been doing?"  
  
"Oh, the usual. Guess what?"  
  
Harry, suspecting bad news, asked, "What?"  
  
"Voldemort accidentally killed Bellatrix Lestrange," he said. "Apparently, he was going through a house with her, trying to kill its inhabitants. He was shooting killing curses everywhere. She got in the crossfire."  
  
Harry couldn't believe his ears. Finally, Bellatrix was dead. Sirius's death had been avenged. He would have liked her to die in a more painful way, but she was Dead! "Wouldn't Voldemort have been mad that he killed one of his Death Eaters?" Harry asked. "Wouldn't my scar have hurt?"  
  
"No," replied Lupin. "Bellatrix wasn't much of a help anyway. She let you escape before. He didn't care that he killed her."  
  
"I don't care either," said Harry. "Now I just wish he'd kill all of his Death Eaters accidentally. Or, even better, his Death Eaters accidentally kill him."  
  
"Yes," said Lupin seriously, "but the prophecy says you have to kill him."  
  
"That's putting it nicely," said Harry glumly. "He could kill me, or we could both die."  
  
"Let's no think about that," cut in Hermione. "I'm sure you'll defeat him, Harry. Lupin, how is Mr. Weasley liking his new job?" Mr. Weasley had been appointed Minister of Magic that summer when Fudge said he's made enough mistakes and handed over the ministership to him.  
  
"He loves it," said Lupin. "Passing all sorts of anti-Dark Side legislation."  
  
"I bet he's having fun," said Harry. "Who else is here?"  
  
"No one; they're all working," said Lupin. "Where's Ron?"  
  
"Didn't feel good," lied Harry.  
  
"Say hi to him for me."  
  
"What would you be doing if we weren't here?" inquired Harry. He wanted to find out as much as possible before he joined he Order.  
  
"Trying to figure out what Voldemort is up to," replied Lupin.  
  
"How do you do that?" wondered Harry.  
  
"Spies get information," said Lupin. "I interpret it."  
  
"Like what?" interrogated Harry.  
  
"Say a spy heard the Grangers come up in one of Voldemort's conversations," explained Lupin. "I'd tell the Grangers that they might be in trouble. We'd put them in hiding so he couldn't get them. I contact families."  
  
"Oh," said Harry. "Hey, we were wondering if you'd come be the DADA teacher next year."  
  
"You know, Harry," said Lupin, "Dumbledore asked me that last week. I said I'd think about it."  
  
"Please do," begged Hermione. "I was thinking if you didn't, Harry could."  
  
"Well, that's an idea," said Lupin. "What do you think, Harry?"  
  
"Like I told Hermione," Harry commented, "I'd hate being called 'Professor Potter.'" Lupin laughed.  
  
"You know that's funny," he said. "After your father graduated, Dumbledore offered him the DADA job. He refused, saying he didn't want to be called 'Professor Potter," Plus, he said, he was going to get married to Lily and join the Order. You seem to be following his path. Thinking of marrying anyone?"  
  
"No," said Harry quickly. Hermione glared at him. He glared back. Lupin either didn't notice this or didn't comment.  
  
"So," said Hermione, "do you have to eat lunch here by yourself?"  
  
"Yes," replied Lupin, "but I don't mind."  
  
"Why don't you come to Hogwarts?" invited Hermione. "Come spend the day. We'd be bored otherwise."  
  
"Maybe I should. I am pretty bored here," Lupin confessed. "Who would suspect that out of my three best friends, within fifteen years, two died and one became a Death Eater?"  
  
"Please come," said Hermione. "And you can help Harry with DA lessons."  
  
"Okay," agreed Lupin. "Wait. Let me get my cloak and lock the doors. We don't want Death Eaters dropping in when I'm gone."  
  
"Well, so it's not suspicious, me and Hermione-''  
  
"Hermione and I!" she cut in.  
  
"Whatever!" said Harry. "Hermione and I will go first. Lupin, leave in about five minutes."  
  
"Okay," said Lupin. "See you in five minutes, then."  
  
"Bye!" Harry and Hermione Disapparated. Lupin followed several minutes later.  
  
* * * *  
  
Voldemort was sitting at the kitchen table at Malfoy Manor, speaking to Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Any progress with your son?" asked Voldemor.  
  
"No, master," replied Lucius respectfully. "I should tell you when she's pregnant."  
  
"Very well, Lucius," said Voldemort. "I can't believe that this happened. I can't believe I let it happen."  
  
Malfoy pushed some very imaginative, yet dirty, pictures of Voldemort out of his mind. (A/N: SICK!!!!)  
  
"I didn't know it would end in this. But if she's alive, I might as well use her. But of all the people in the entire world, she had to be Potter's best friend."  
  
"Master," said Malfoy, "may I ask was exactly happened?"  
  
"Lucius, that is personal information," said Voldemort. "I don't know why I'm going to tell you. But eighteen years ago, right before I was nearly killed, someone told me I ought to have an heir. I wondered why, and the person said in case I died. I told him, as I have told many people, that I can't die. But he said just in case."  
  
"Who was the mother?"  
  
"Just some witch. I took her and impregnated her. I modified her memory. I found out the baby's name was Hermione right before my downfall."  
  
"I thought you married this woman," said Malfoy.  
  
"Oh, hell no," said Voldemort. "And she died giving birth, quite like my own idiot mother. I decided to place the baby girl in an orphanage. If I was ever in danger, I would track her down and tell her she was my daughter."  
  
"She doesn't know?" asked Lucius.  
  
"No," replied Voldemort. "And when I kill Potter, because I know I will, it's only a question of time, I might have to kill her, too. I want to be sure I have a relative that's on the Dark Side. I'd take the baby and have your wife raise it properly. Sad thing Granger turned out on Dumbledore's side." At the mention of Dumbledore's name, both fell silent with hatred. "I believe Dumbledore knows about this," said Voldemort. "How, I cannot say. I just know he knows."  
  
"Yes, master," said Malfoy. "You didn't tell me why Draco has to do this, though."  
  
"Well," started Voldemort. "He is in Granger's year. I suppose I have somehow made Potter do it. The baby would have Potter's mother's protection, but I couldn't stand being related to Potter. And the baby would look like him, too. Really disgusting."  
  
"I agree, My Lord," said Lucius.  
  
"So tell young Draco to hurry. As soon as the baby's born, I will proceed with my plans to attack Hogwarts," said Voldemort.  
  
"I shall," promised Malfoy. "I daresay it's hard to convince Granger to get in bed with him, though. Potter's probably suspected something. He's going to make this harder. I don't know if there's a relationship between him and Granger. The boy's not stupid, you know."  
  
"Oh, I've had too much experience with how his mind works," snapped Voldemort. "I know he's not stupid. That's the reason he's not dead. But, no, he's not smarter than me. Just luckier."  
  
"Undoubtedly," agreed Lucius. "Do you want to talk to Narciss about raising the baby?"  
  
"No, Lucius," said Voldemort. "I told Wormtail I'd meet him at two. Just tell Narcissa that she'll be raising the kid."  
  
"Oh, I will," said Lucius. And with that, Voldemort Disapparated.  
  
* * * *  
  
Draco landed at 1:00, after flying for two and a half hours. He was sweaty and tired, not to mention extremely hungry, due to the fact that he hadn't eaten anything since six the evening before. He thought he'd take a shower, eat lunch, and pay a visit to his father.  
  
After quickly showering, he ran down to the kitchens because he's missed lunch. After eating the steak and potatoes he brought up to his room, he decided to take a nap before going home. He found that his pillow had been washed. He laid his head on it, and put his hands under his head. Draco tried falling asleep, but he could only think of how Granger had called him "Draco." She said it so sweetly, even when she was mad at him. And her hair was so pretty, her lips so red. Shut the hell up, Draco, he thought. You do your job and don't think about her. But how can't I think about her? She's too hot! Maybe she likes me. If she can call me Draco in front of Potter, maybe she wants me. Hang on! Why do I care if she wants me? Am I plotting how to get her to like me? No! Well, yes, I have to. But I can't let myself like her. How did this start? She kisses me and I like her? I don't understand.  
  
His thoughts were so confusing that Draco couldn't fall asleep. He decided to go ask Dumbledore if he could visit his father. He didn't know Dumbledore's password, so he knocked until he heard him.  
  
"Good afternoon, Mr. Malfoy," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Good afternoon," replied Draco stiffly. He hated talking to Dumbledore. After all, his father told him not to. "I was wondering if I could go home for a few hours."  
  
"Home?" Dumbledore looked worried. He knew about his whole plot that concerned Hermione. He'd heard it through spies and was overly glad that Harry was watching her. He didn't want to allow Draco to go home so he and his father could plot some more. "Why do you want to go?" he asked.  
  
"I forgot some books," Draco lied.  
  
"Then write home and tell your father to send them," suggested Dumbledore simply.  
  
"Well, see," started Draco. "I'd like to say hi, too."  
  
"That can also be done in a letter."  
  
"Well, yeah, but-''  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," interrupted Dumbledore. "I don't like students leaving. I'll give you half an hour." He couldn't act too suspiciously. Plus, how much damage could they do in half an hour? Hermione was currently with Lupin. She was safe. There was a knock on the door. "Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy," said Dumbledore. "Come in!" Harry and Hermione walked in.  
  
"Hello again, Professor," said Hermione. "I was wondering-'' She stopped at the sight of Draco. "What's he doing here?"  
  
"Wondering if he could go home," said Dumbledore. "What do you need?" Harry slightly nodded his head towards Malfoy. "Oh, yes," said Dumbledore. "Mr.Malfoy, half and hour or I'll come after you."  
  
"Thank you, Professor." He left.  
  
"Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, "what is it you want to talk about?"  
  
"Professsor, Lupin is at Hogsmeade. Can he come spend the day?"  
  
"Yes, yes," said Dumbledore. "Mr. Malfoy just left."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, Harry," covered up Dumbledore, "he could be reporting to Lucius about what goes on here. We don't want Death Eaters knowing that Order members are at Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh," said Harry. "Well, we'll be seeing you later. Bye!"  
  
"Goodbye," said Dumbledore. Harry and Hermione left. "Please watch over her for me, Harry," said Dumbledore to an empty room.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Sit down, Draco," said Lucius. "I was wondering when you'd visit."  
  
"I've been busy, father."  
  
"With Granger, I hope," snapped Lucius.  
  
"I'm making progress, father."  
  
"She's not pregnant, then?" asked Lucius.  
  
"No, father," said Draco. "I'd say, give it a month."  
  
"Draco, you disappoint me," said Lucius.  
  
"You try getting her in bed when she's hanging on to Potter!" Draco nearly yelled.  
  
"Hold your tongue and address me as father or sir," hissed Lucius. "And what about Potter?"  
  
"I said that they're going out," said Draco quietly. He really hated his father.  
  
"Shit!" shouted Lucius.  
  
"I know, father," sighed Draco. "I think she loves him. It makes it very difficult."  
  
"Love always complicates things," said Lucius. "I didn't marry for love. Your mother was a pureblood; that's why I married her."  
  
"I agree, sir," said Draco. If he was ever going to get married, it wouldn't be for love. He couldn't love properly and he knew it.  
  
"Do you have a plan, Draco?" asked Lucius. "The Dark Lord is getting impatient."  
  
"I'm just trying to get her away from Potter," explained Draco. "Then maybe I'll use the Imperius Curse on her."  
  
"I don't care how you do it, Draco. Just hurry. The Dark Lord will attach Hogwarts when the baby is born. And you will have graduated and joined the Deather Eaters by then, Draco."  
  
"Of course, father," replied Draco. In reality, he'd avoid being a Death Eater for as long as he could, even if it included killing his father. But Draco hoped it didn't come to that. "I should be going, father."  
  
"Yes, yes, leave," snapped Lucius. "And write weekly with your progress."  
  
"I will, father," said Draco. "Can I say hello to mother?"  
  
"Just hurry," said Lucius. Draco hurried up the spiral staircase.  
  
"Mother?" he called.  
  
"I'm here, Draco. I'm just writing a letter." Draco followed his mother's voice. He sat down beside her. "Hello, dear," she said in her soft voice. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Okay," said Draco, looking down. Compared with him, even his mother was so innocent. He couldn't stand to look at her.  
  
"What's wrong, baby?" she asked, brushing the hair out of his face. "Was your father harsh on you?"  
  
"I'm fine," whispered Draco.  
  
"I don't like this whole thing," said Narcissa.  
  
"What whole thing?" asked Draco.  
  
"You impregnating the poor girl," said Narcissa. "I don't like you losing your virginity for that reason."  
  
"I don't want to talk about that," said Draco. He didn't tell his mother that he wasn't a virgin in the first place.  
  
"You hate him, too, don't?" asked Narcissa.  
  
"The Dark Lord?" asked Draco.  
  
"Yes, and your father," Narcissa said. "If I could divorce him, I would."  
  
"Why can't you?" wondered Draco.  
  
"I know his secrets," explained Narcissa. "He could kill me."  
  
"Why did you marry him?" asked Draco.  
  
"It was an arranged marriage. My parents made me."  
  
"You should have run away," said Draco.  
  
"It wasn't that simple," replied Narcissa. Draco stood up. He didn't like where the conversation was going.  
  
"I should be going."  
  
"I love you, Draco," said Narcissa.  
  
"Me too, mother," replied Draco. Maybe he wasn't as incapable of love as he thought. Maybe he didn't have to be the person his father was making him out to be.  
  
* * * *  
  
Lupin, Dumbledore, Harry and Hermione were eating dinner in a private room.  
  
"I trust you are well, Remus?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Fine, thank you," replied Lupin. "You?"  
  
"I've been better, Remus, if you know what I mean," returned Dumbledore.  
  
"I know exactly, Albus," said Lupin. "Ah, the good old days. What has happened to our world?" He leaned back in his chair, sipping from his goblet.  
  
"Harry, it's 6:45," said Dumbledore. "Do you think you should be getting ready for the DA?"  
  
"Oh, yeah," said Harry, "I hadn't looked at the time. Hermione, let's go." They left for the Great Hall.  
  
* * * *  
  
Ron woke up again at 6:30. Maybe he'd go have dinner. Am I going to the DA? He thought. I don't want to, but mum's making me. I'll go; I just won't talk to Harry or Hemrione. He headed down to the Great Hall.  
  
* * * *  
  
Draco walked into the Great Hall from Hogsmeade. Dinner was just starting. Unfortunately for him, the only seat left was next to Pansy. She had probably saved the seat for him. He sat down.  
  
"Hey, Draco," said Pansy. "Good day?"  
  
"Sure," replied Draco. In his mind, he thought, Anything but. He looked across at the Gryffindor table. Neither Potter or Granger were there. Only Weasel King. I wonder where they are, he thought. He piled food onto his plate and started eating hungrily.  
  
"Are we going to Truth or Dare tomorrow, baby?" asked Pansy.  
  
"I guess," replied Draco. It would be an easy was to kiss Granger in front of Potter, and he couldn't wait.  
  
"What do you want to do tomorrow?" asked Pansy.  
  
"I don't know," said Draco. "Sleep in, fly, eat."  
  
"Is that all you do?" asked Pansy.  
  
"Wait! I forgot," said Draco, ignoring Pansy. "I've got classes tomorrow. And I have homework. I'm going to do it now." He finished eating and left to his room, glad for any excuse that would get him away from Pansy.  
  
* * * *  
  
The Great Hall cleared up after dinner, so Harry, with Hermione's help, vanished the five tables to make way for practicing the Anti- Disapparating Jinx.  
  
"You know, Harry," pointed out Hermione. "You can't Disapparate in here, anyway."  
  
"I know that," said Harry. "But the jinx stops you from moving, too, so we'll do that. If they want more practice, they can try it in Hogsmeade over the weekend."  
  
"Sounds good," said Hermione.  
  
"Hey, Harry, Hermione," called a voice. Ginny had just walked in. "What are we doing today?"  
  
"Anti-Disapparating Jinx," replied Harry.  
  
"Oh, that one Dumbledore used?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Yeah," said Hermione. "Ginny, have you seen Ron?"  
  
"He was sleeping all day," said Ginny. "Do you know what's wrong with him?"  
  
"No," said Hermione innocently. "Do you know if he's coming?"  
  
"Yes, I talked to him at dinner. He said he was."  
  
"Good," said Hermione. "I want to talk to him." Soon, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Parvati and Padma Patil, Michael Corner, Zacharias Smithe, Anthony Goldstein, Colin and Dennis Creevey (Dennis was in fourth year, but being the Harry Potter loyalist he was, he probably found a way of coming), and Terry Boot were assembled in front of Harry.  
  
"Should we wait for Ron?" whispered Hermione.  
  
"No need," replied Harry. "He's here." For Ron had just walked in, sitting down as far from Harry and Hermione as possible. "Okay," said Harry loudly. "I was thinking today, because it's only sixth and seventh years, we should do a harder lesson."  
  
"Avada Kedavra?" interrupted Dennis.  
  
"Most definitely not," said Harry. "We're not stooping to the Death Eaters' level. We're just defending ourselves. Anyway, we're doing the Anti- Disapparating Jinx-''  
  
"You can't Disapparate in here anyway," cut in Michael Corner.  
  
"Could you just shut the hell up for a few minutes?" snapped Harry. He didn't like Michael at all. "I'm trying to talk. So, I know you can't Disapparate here. The curse also immobilizes its captors. If you really want to practice it the real way, go to Hogsmeade this weekend. Now get into groups of two. It's easier that way. Once you get good at it, you can perform it on tons of people at a time." Soon, everyone was partnered up: Ginny with Hermione, Ron with Anthony, Luna with Padma, Ernie with Hannah, Seamus with Dean, Colin with Dennis, Lavender with Parvati, Michael with Zacharias, and Neville with Terry. "Okay, guys, the jinx is 'Immobulo Exilo.' It's just a little circular wrist movement. Exactly, Neville. Make sure you're concentrating on the spell. I'll walk around and see how you're doing. Okay, you can start."  
  
Soon, cries of "Immobulo Exilo" echoed through the Great Hall. Harry watched as Neville cast the spell on Terry, and he couldn't move. Hermione, of course, got it right away. Harry avoided going by Ron for twenty minutes, then decided to quickly walk past him. Ron gave him a glare that definitely told him he was pissed off. Harry quickly ran back to Hermione. The last time he and Ron hadn't talked was fourth year, and Ron had been at fault that time. Harry was sure Ron was wrong now, too.  
  
"All right!" called out Harry. "I think you're doing good in pairs. Now go into groups of fours! One person casts the spell on three other people. Start!" Harry watched as great progress was made. Maybe I should be a teacher, he thought.  
  
* * * *  
  
By the time Draco had finished his stupid Transfiguration essay, it was 8:00. Rubbing his eyes and stretching, he pulled out his Charms homework: two rolls of parchment on the uses of Switching Spells. For switching bodies with Potter, he thought. He knew about Switching Spells. Why had he left his homework until the last night? He sighed and dug through his bag for more parchment. I've never been a great student anyway, he thought.  
  
After many crossings-out and mess-ups, he'd finished all his homework at 10:30. He fell asleep in front of the common room fire.  
  
He was walking through the hall of Malfoy Manor. He saw his mother, dead on the floor. She changed into Hermione and started walking toward him.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked. "You killed your mother!"  
  
"I didn't!" cried Draco.  
  
"You did too," she said. "Now Harry Potter's going to come kill you!" Harry walked in.  
  
"You killed your mother," he said. "I'll have to tell your father!"  
  
"Don't tell him!" Draco yelled.  
  
"I'm already here!" hissed Lucius, stepping through the threshold. "I don't care about Narcissa. Is Granger pregnant?"  
  
"No, father," confessed Draco.  
  
"I am too!" cut in Hermione. "I found out last night, and Harry's the dad!"  
  
"No!" yelled Lucius in Draco's dream, but the real Draco also yelled, "No!" and woke up.  
  
He was breathing fast. He knew the dream wasn't true; it was stupid, but it could very well happen. Who knew if Granger and Potter hadn't had sex yet? I don't know that they haven't, thought Draco. I better hurry before it's too late.  
  
He picked up his bag. Pansy had apparently gone to bed while he was doing homework without saying goodnight, but Draco wasn't complaining. He walked upstairs and slid off his shirt. Looking in the mirror, he noticed his toned, fairly tanned, muscular chest. Any girl would want that, he thought. Grinning, he climbed into bed.  
  
* * * *  
  
Harry and Hermione bade goodnight to everyone and put the tables back.  
  
"That went great!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"Yeah," Harry agreed, "but Ron still wasn't talking to either of us."  
  
"He'll realized he's being an idiot, Harry," said Hermione, "then he'll come begging forgiveness."  
  
"How long until then?" wondered Harry.  
  
"Eventually," Hermione answered vaguely. "And you're sleeping in your bed tonight."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're so funny," she laughed. "Really, we have classes tomorrow, and we'll have double homework in everything except Defense Against the Dark Arts because we missed them all Wednesday. You need sleep, and so do I."  
  
"I sleep fine in your bed," he complained.  
  
"I know, Harry; you sleep fine anywhere, but I can't sleep when you're there."  
  
"I'm that distracting?" asked Harry.  
  
"Actually, yes," answered Hermione. "Either we're talking or snogging. It's 9:30, and I need to sleep."  
  
"I'm feeling rejected," Harry said.  
  
"Oh, stop it," Hermione said. "Let's go."  
  
They walked to the Head Dorm together. Once in their common room, Hermione got on tiptoe and kissed Harry goodnight.  
  
"Mmm... That's more like it," whispered Harry.  
  
Hermione broked apart and said, "That's instead of sleeping in my bed. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight," said Harry, and he kissed Hermione once more on the forehead.  
  
* * * *  
  
Ron left the Great Hall in a bad mood, but what was new? I've had enough, he thought. I'm going to talk to them. They' can't be asleep; it's not even ten o'clock. He walked to the Head Dorm and said the password. After all, Hermione said he could come in whenever he wanted. No one was there. They can't be sleeping, can they? Thought Ron. He tiptoed to Harry's room first; he'd probably be asleep. Creaking open the door, he was Harry spread across the bead with the covers thrown on the ground and pillows by his feet. This was urgent; he decided to wake him up.  
  
"Harry!" he said, not too sure whether he should yell or not. Surprisingly, Harry awoke. He probably hadn't been asleep for long.  
  
"Ron?" he asked. "What the hell are you doing here?" It was a good thing he hadn't slept in Hermione's room after all.  
  
"We need to talk," stated Ron simply.  
  
"I sure as hell know that," snapped Harry. "But now?"  
  
"As good a time as any," shrugged Ron. "Don't go wake up Hermione. I can talk to her later."  
  
"After you made her cry?" said Harry.  
  
"Listen," said Ron, "I just didn't like the whole you and her thing. I thought his was going to be the year for her and me. I do love her."  
  
"I know, Ron," said Harry. "The problem is, I don't think she loves you that way."  
  
"I kind of got that message," said Ron sarcastically.  
  
"So don't you want her to have what makes her happy?" asked Harry. "Even if it is me?"  
  
"I guess that's the way it'll have to be," said a resigned Ron. "Too bad for me... About Malfoy..."  
  
"There's nothing about him," said Harry angrily.  
  
"There is too," said Ron. "He's a threat to Hermione, and we all know he's after something."  
  
"I was talking to him-'' started Harry.  
  
"You were talking to him?" Ron cut in. "Like, 'Hey, Draco. We haven't spoken in a while. What's up?'"  
  
"No, Ron," started Harry. "More like, 'I haven't seen you in a while and I'd like to keep it that way.' Anyway, from what he said, I gather that his father is included in this scheme."  
  
"And that makes me feel all warm inside," Ron said grimly. "Because we all know Lucius Malfoy is the most active member of the Order."  
  
"I know," said Harry. "But what could Voldemort want from Hermione?"  
  
"She's only one of your best friends," said Ron. "Well, kind of. Maybe girlfriend. But You-Know-Who could be using her to get to you."  
  
"That makes sense," said Harry, "but how does Malfoy play into that?"  
  
"Listen to this!" exclaimed Ron. "Malfoy gets Hermione alone and tries to get her to like him so she starts pouring out secret stuff about you to him. He tells this all to his dad, and You-Know-Who makes a plan from that information."  
  
"But that's too simple," said Harry. "Voldemort's plans are more complex than that. That's why for the past six years I've never been able to guess them. Remember Moody? The fake one? Even Dumbledore was tricked then."  
  
"I get it, Harry, but maybe he made his plan simple so we wouldn't think that it was his plan."  
  
"Maybe, Ron," said Harry, "but somehow I think there's way more to this story than we know."  
  
If only they knew the whole rest of the story....  
  
* * * *  
  
Ron got back to bed feeling lighter and happier than an hour before. He fell asleep only worried about Harry and Hermione and what You-Know- Who's latest plans were.  
  
SO GUYS!!!! I haven't been answering to you because I posted this all in one big chunk, but maybe I'll reply to reviews later. THANKS TO ALL OF YOU!!! I hope you like the story. I know I do. Did you know I have the sequel to this?? It's coming out when I finishing writing it and typing up this one. I have this one all written in six notebooks; I just need to type it. So, keep reading and review, review, review!!! 


	6. Not Saint Potter

When Hermione awoke the next morning, Harry wasn't there. Probably at breakfast, she thought. What's new? She quickly got pretty and ran downstairs with her books. She spotted Harry talking to Ron. That's odd, she thought. She sat down next to Harry. "What happened overnight?" she asked.  
"We made up," said Ron. "You have to know; I'm really sorry."  
"Apology accepted. Now I'm so glad I have another person to talk to," said Hermione happily. "Harry, we have Potions next. Expect detention and nothing less."  
"Oh, shit," swore Harry. Hermione glared at him. "Malfoy and Snape," he groaned.  
"I feel sorry for you, mate," sympathized Ron. "At least I was there Wednesday."  
"Just do what he says and you'll be fine," advised Hermione.  
"No, I won't," said Harry. "You'll be fine. He doesn't hate you as much as me. At least you're good at Potions. I suck."  
"You do not," she said. He just grades to a very high standard."  
"Well, we'd better get going," pointed out Ron. "The class starts in five minutes. If you don't want two detentions, we'd better be there on time."  
"Let's go," agreed Hermione. They exited the Great Hall to the Entrance Hall and took a door that led down to the dungeons.  
Waiting for Snape outside the Potions room door, Harry said, "The last time I was dreading seeing Snape this much was Occlumency."  
"That sounded awful," said Ron. "I mean, when you told us what he did to you."  
"It was awful," agreed Harry.  
There were footsteps approaching, and Snape appeared. He unlocked the classroom door.  
"Get in," he said. He gave Harry a glare that told him he was in for torture. Malfoy, who had just arrived, smirked at Harry.  
Draco mouthed, "Granger."  
Harry whispered, "Shut the hell up," right back.  
Snape caught Harry talking. "Five points from Gryffindor for talking and an additional ten for using profanity." Hermione stared at him. Harry pointed to Malfoy. "Settle down," Snape hissed. "Get into groups of three." Harry automatically moved towards Ron and Hermione. "No, Potter. Draco, come here. And you, Granger, I'll let you stay with Potter and Draco. Weasley, go with Crabbe and Goyle. Parkinson, stop whimpering. Go with Patil and Brown."  
Harry couldn't believe his ears. Well, to look at the bright side, he was with Hermione. No, he thought, there is no bright side to working with Malfoy. Hermione shrugged at him and dragged her books over, as did Malfoy.  
"Good morning," Draco said happily. "Isn't this your favorite class?"  
Before Harry could retort, Hermione replied, "Go to hell, Malfoy." Both boys looked at her. Malfoy recovered from shock first.  
"Well, I like a feisty woman," he said. Now Harry and Hermione both fixed him with death glares.  
"Settle down, settle down," said Snape. "Now, today we'll be brewing the Polyjuice Potion." Harry, Hermione, and Ron all caught each other's eyes and grinned. "This is a very difficult potion and should not be attempted before seventh year." The trio smiled again. Each one wished they would be working together because they'd get full score. "Now one person from each group will get lacewing flies, leeches, fluxweed, knotgrass, powdered horn of bicorn, and shredded skin of boomslang." Once Hermione had brought the ingredients back to the table, Snape continued. "This potion takes about a month to complete. You learned about this potion during your fifth year. You should remember that it lets you transform into whomever you want for an hour. Directions are on the board. Start!"  
Harry and Draco both slouched back in their seats. Hermione stared at them. "Aren't you going to help?"  
"You're perfectly capable of making a potion by yourself," said Draco.  
"This is probably the only time in my life that I'll agree with Malfoy, but I'm doing it," stated Harry.  
"Malfoy, you don't have to help," said Hermione. "In fact, it'll be better if you don't. But Harry, you weren't here on Wednesday. If you don't at least look like you're helping, Snape will give you two detentions."  
"Yes, Saint Potter," mimicked Malfoy. "Be a good boy and help."  
"I don't recall asking you to join this conversation," snapped Hermione.  
"Why do you use such big sentences?" asked Malfoy, unperturbed. "Wouldn't it be easier to just say, 'Shut the hell up?'"  
"All right then, if you prefer swearing, you bastard, I'll curse the shit out of you and kick your ass if you don't shut the fuck and hell up."  
Malfoy gazed at her in awe. "Whatever."  
"Hermione," said Harry weakly. "I think the swearing thing is getting to you now."  
"Yes, Hermione," Draco imitated again. "I believe Saint Potter is too holy to hear that kind of language."  
"That will be baby talk compared to what I'll say to you if you don't shut up," said Harry threateningly.  
"Why don't we all pitch in and help," suggested Draco. "Before we all hurt ourselves."  
"Only if you actually help," said Hermione.  
"Oh, trust me, I will," assured Draco.  
"Trust you?" laughed Hermione. "That'll happen."  
Once Hermione had picked up the first ingredient, she was deeply immersed in the potion.  
"Okay, Harry," she directed. "You take the knotgrass and put it in. Malfoy, you take the leeches. "Take turns stirring for five minutes. I'll be measuring the other ingredients until then."  
Harry and Draco obediently dumped in their ingredients. While Harry stirred first, Draco stared inconspicuously at Hermione measuring. When she was concentrating, she furrowed her brow and her perfectly curved nose was accented even more. She was hott and off limits. Draco felt like cursing Potter. Can I deny that I like her? He asked himself. Hermione looked up to check their progress and caught Draco's eye. He gave her as sweet and genuine a smile as he could muster. She blushed furiously and dropped her powdered horn of bicorn.  
"All right, Malfoy, you stir now," she said. She picked up her spilled powder. "Harry!" she whispered. He looked over.  
"What?"  
"Stand right here." She moved him in front of her.  
"Malfoy?" he mouthed. She nodded. Harry glared at Draco and stood blocking Hermione.  
Two minutes later, Hermione said, "All right. Each of you take two of the remaining ingredients and dump them in."  
She picked up the fluxweed and flies to give to Harry. He took them and dumped them in.  
She reached to pick up the powder and shredded skin to give to Harry to give to Malfoy, but apparently Draco felt he could get it for himself. His hand closed on top of hers. Hermione gasped at the feel of his hand but did not pull it away. She rather closed her eyes as if to feel the full effect of Draco's touch. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes and warmly smiled at Draco, who grinned back. Harry, meanwhile, was adding ingredients and did not see this whole episode.  
When the bell rang, Draco slid Hermione a note and left. She slit it open. It read:  
Hermione,  
I am truly sorry for anything I've ever done that hurt you. I wanted to make up before we go our separate ways after school. I don't know what I'll have to do to apologize. Will you forgive me? Meet me at break before lunch in my room. I want to talk. No one will be there. See you.  
Draco  
Hermione sighed and looked up, but Draco wasn't there. Did she dare believe that he was trying to be nice? Harry would be furious if he found out, she thought. Am I only going because he's hot? No, who said I was going at all? Well, I suppose I'll hear him out.  
"Hermione, let's go," urged Harry. "What is that?"  
"This?" asked Hermione. "Oh, a note from Lavender. Let's go."  
"You will not go," said Snape from a corner. Both had forgotten he was there, and, looking around, realized that everybody had already left. "You two need to explain why you weren't here Wednesday."  
"Umm." started Hermione. "Well, I was in the hospital wing with a headache."  
"Very well," snapped Snape, clearly angry that he couldn't give her a detention, though Hermione didn't think he believed her. "And where were you, Potter?"  
"I was."  
"Exactly what I thought, Potter. Skiving off classes. Detention, my office. Five o'clock this evening."  
"But, Professor," complained Harry. "I was going to Hogsmeade."  
"Exactly. You 'were' going. Goodbye."  
Harry and Hermione both swept from the classroom, but Hermione wasn't nearly as mad as Harry.  
"Can you believe it?" he asked. "I didn't even have to answer before the bastard gave me detention. And tonight was our date!"  
"I know, Harry," said Hermione. "But we've still got Truth or Dare!"  
"Yeah, but are you going to Hogsmeade alone, then?"  
"Maybe with Ron," replied Hermione. "I have some shopping to do anyway."  
"Even if that's settled," said Harry. "What the hell was Malfoy trying to do to you?"  
"That's how he usually is, Harry," said Hermione. "Just ignore him."  
"Oh, it's really easy to ignore him when he's mouthing you name and dissing me," said Harry sarcastically.  
"He's probably just trying to get attention," replied Hermione.  
"Mione, babies try to get attention. He's up to something, and I wish I knew what it was."  
"Me too, Harry," sighed Hermione. "Me too."  
Charms passed with no further disruptions. Harry and Hermione only got extra homework, Professor Flitwick being the nice teacher he was.  
"Are you going to start homework during break?" Ron asked Hermione as they were leaving the classroom.  
"No," replied Hermione. "Professor McGonagall asked me to meet her. I'll see you at lunch in about 25 minutes, all right?"  
"Sure," said Harry. "Be careful. You, know, Malfoy."  
"I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."  
"I only wish I could believe that," muttered Harry so only Ron could hear him.  
  
* * * *  
  
Draco quickly left his second hour class and hurried to his room. He made the bed because, sadly, the house elf hadn't come yet.  
He wasn't going to get her in bed yet, not today. He'd talk to her, get her to trust him, maybe kiss some more..  
He sat waiting, dreading and yet anticipating the knock that came on his door.  
  
* * * *  
  
Hermione walked slowly to the Slytherin part of the castle. She wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing, lying to her best friends and fraternizing with the enemy. Am I being stupid and naïve? She thought. Believing a Slytherin, not just any, Draco Malfoy, because he touched my hand and gave me a note? After all he did this week? Am I stupid?  
She reached the solid bit of wall between two statues where the Slytherin common room was hidden.  
Breathing quite fast, she whispered the password. She walked in stealthily, not quite sure if anyone was there. Maybe it was a trick of Malfoy's to lure her into the common room where the whole of Slytherin was waiting.  
Hermione cautiously walked up the staircase. She didn't know where Draco's room was, but at the top was a plate on the first door that read: Seventh Years. She walked in and found a girls' corridor and a boys' corridor. The last room down the boys' corridor was Draco's, according to the nameplate.  
Swallowing because of her dry throat, she knocked on the door.  
  
* * * *  
  
Draco took a deep breath and said, "Come in."  
Hermione walked in nervously and whispered, "Hello."  
Draco took time to realized how easy it was to diss her in a large group of people but how hard it was to talk to her one-on-one. "You can, um, sit down," he said, pushing away all fears and gesturing to the spot on the bed next to him.  
Hermione frowned suspiciously and sat down at the very end of the bed, as far from him as possible. Did he really know how to be a gentleman?  
They both sat in silence for a minute. Draco broke the calm and said, "This is really weird."  
"Well, you said you were apologizing," said Hermione, grasping the conversation. "So apologize."  
"Sorry," he said. "I don't know what else to say."  
"Oh, so now 'sorry' is supposed to make up for all you've done?" snapped Hermione.  
"Don't get mad," said Draco softly. "This is hard to do."  
"What you can do," stated Hermione, "is tell me all the times you remember that you insulted me or my friends, and maybe I'll consider."  
"How the hell am I supposed to remember all the times I've dissed Potter? That's probably more times than I've said the word 'I' and that's saying something."  
"It is saying something," agreed Hermione. "I want to know if you remember or feel bad about making fun of other people. So start with first year."  
"I'm not going by year," stated Draco stubbornly. "I'll just say them as I remember."  
"Okay, so say them."  
"Okay. Damn, this is hard. Let's see; I've called you a mudblood millions of times; I joined the 'Inquisitorial Squad' with Umbridge."  
"I remember that," cut in Hermione. "You held us for Umbridge and took Harry's wand."  
"Potter deserved it."  
"He did not. Keep going."  
"I made 'Weasley is our King.' God, that was a great song." Hermione frowned.  
"That's not apologizing," she said.  
"Sorry," he said. He moved closer to Hermione. "Anyway, I dissed Weasley's parents and his 'financial status,' if that's what you want to call it; I dissed Potter's parents. Remember those 'Support Cedric Diggory' badges? They said 'Potter stinks,' too."  
"I remember perfectly well," she said coldly.  
"Well, anyway," he said, scooting a little closer to her. She noticed but didn't move away. "Um, I made fun of your giant friend Hagrid."  
"I slapped you one time and you deserved it," said Hermione.  
"No, I didn't, but anyway, all the other times I made fun of Hagrid. All the stuff I did to Potter during the Triwizard; what I did to you this week.. I can't remember anything else."  
"I'm sure there's tons more, but that'll do," said Hermione. "And you're truly sorry for all of this?"  
She took control of this conversation, thought Draco. She's so bossy. He sighed. "I'm sorry for all the stuff I said to you, but definitely not Weasley, Potter, or Hagrid.."  
"Why are you apologizing then?" asked Hermione. "Why did you call me up here?"  
"Well, I only like you," he confessed.  
"Like I said," she returned, "why would I believe you?" Draco was now inches from her.  
"I apologized," whispered Draco. "And I like you." He kissed her. Hermione was in emotional heaven, but she realized that she was doing something wrong. She pulled away after a few seconds.  
"I can't," she said. "I'm still not sure about you, and I like Harry."  
"Who cares about Potter?" he said, though he did care if she loved Potter. He attempted to kiss her again, but she didn't let him.  
"No, really, Draco," she said. "I can't. This started off well; keep it that way; let's be friends."  
"Do you love him?" Draco asked randomly.  
"Excuse me?" she asked. "That's my private life!"  
"I'm asking you," he repeated stubbornly. "Do you?"  
"If I do?"  
"He loves you," said Draco.  
"What do you know about love?" asked Hermione aggressively.  
Silence. "That stings," said Draco. "Just because I'm not your Saint Potter doesn't mean I hate everyone."  
"How do you know he loves me?" repeated Hermione.  
"He told me."  
"He just told you?" asked Hermione incredulously.  
"No," replied Draco. "I forced it out of him."  
"What do you care anyway?" inquired Hermione.  
"Just wondering," said Draco.  
"Look," said Hermione. "I have to go. I didn't tell Harry where I was going."  
"Good."  
"But I need to go now. I had fun, Draco, making you apologize. I felt like I was changing you from the bastard you've been."  
"I feel good now, too, Hermione. See you tonight."  
"Oh, you're going to Truth or Dare?" she asked.  
"Yeah," answered Draco. "Are you going to Hogsmeade?"  
"Yes."  
"Is Potter going?"  
"He has detention from Snape," replied Hermione.  
"I'll see you there, then," he grinned.  
"Ron's going too, thought," said Hermione. "So don't try anything."  
"Oh, well," said Draco. "I'll still see you tonight. Bye, Hermione."  
"Wow. Coming in I was Granger, and now I'm Hermione."  
"We're friends now, thought," he said. "Right?"  
"I think so, Draco. But I'm still watching you. Harry and Ron just can't k now. Bye!"  
"Bye!" said Draco. Hermione left, and he collapsed on his bed. Success! He thought. She believes me!  
  
* * * *  
  
Hermione left his room with her heart racing. Did she believe him? Did he have it in him to be a nice person? He did call her Hermione, and that was a first. But she had a guaranteed guy: Harry. Why was she fooling around with Draco anyway? Because he's dead sexy, she thought. And he kisses like a god. Am I being unfaithful to Harry? He loves me so much; he even told Draco. And I repay him by cheating on him? I wasn't cheating on him, though; Draco kissed me. I didn't start it. But I did hold it for a few seconds. It was so good. He tastes so great, and he's so passionate and gentle and- No! Hermione, stop thinking like that. You're going to go tell Harry what Malfoy's been doing so Harry knows you haven't been cheating on him. But I can't! I want to see Draco again. I do? Yeah! I like him. No, I don't. How do I know he's not lying?  
While she was confused in her thoughts, her feet had taken her to the Great Hall.  
She sat down next to Harry and Ron but did not serve herself food.  
"Aren't you going to eat?" asked Ron.  
"I'm not really hungry," she said. Ron blinked at he.  
"How can you not be hungry?"  
"I'm just not." She leaned back in her chair and tried to sort out her feelings while Harry and Ron yapped on about the latest Quidditch game that the Chudley Cannons had won.  
  
* * * *  
  
Draco smiled and got up. This was too easy; she was too trusting. She may be booksmart, he thought, but she's socially stupid. How could I actually be sorry? I'm not sorry. I'll never be sorry about Potter or Weasley. Maybe not even her. Well, yes, I guess her. If I like her, I have to be sorry. I did agree that I like her then? Damn, that wasn't supposed to happen. I was supposed to go about my job, but now I like her? And she called me Draco.. And she kissed me! Well, actually I kissed her, but still. That's not to say that she didn't push me away the second time, though. We'll see about Potter. I swear, by the time this is done, she'll think twice before saying that she loves him.  
What Draco didn't know is that his oath would come true. 


	7. Hogsmeade

Hey readers. Are the paragraphs fixed??? I don't have time to check, but review and tell me. More Draco/Hermione action in here, though the best parts are to come. THEY ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER!!! I can't stand Harry/Hermione, but it has to be just for a while. Plus, we meet a new couple in this chapter. This chapter's kind of weird and pointless and uneventful, but then again, it has to be in the story or the rest won't make sense. Just read and review quickly!! You have no idea how much your reviews mean to me. I was almost crying over them. I mean it!! And thanks to my friend Jill who came up with lots of this plot line, although I wrote this story. Peace out!! Draco for life!!! ;)  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry walked off to Transfiguration after lunch.  
  
"If she gives me detention, I swear, I'll kill her," said Harry.  
  
"McGonagall likes you, mate," assured Ron. "She'll just ask why you weren't at class."  
  
"I hope so," wished Harry. "What are we doing anyway?"  
  
"Switching Spells," said Ron.  
  
"Mione, isn't that what Malfoy used to switch bodies with me?" asked Harry. When Hermione didn't answer, Harry said, "Hermione?"  
  
"What?" she said, snapping out of a daydream about Draco.  
  
"Oh, never mind. What's wrong with you anyway?"  
  
"Nothing," replied Hermione. "Just thinking."  
  
"You're out of it," said Harry. "Come on; let's sit down before class starts." They dropped into their seats just as Professor McGonagall walked in.  
  
"As this is the first class at which all of you attended," she started, "I must impress upon you the seriousness of your N.E.W.T.s." And so she embarked on a twenty-minute lecture about how they should turn in their homework on time and come to every single class, at which point she fixed steely eyes upon Harry and Hermione. They escaped with no punishment, though.  
  
They walked into DADA but milled around the back of the room. Once Dumbledore had arrived, they started work on Patronuses, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't have to put any effort into this simple class.  
  
After class, Dumbledore approached Harry. "Mr. Potter," he said. "A word, please. Alone."  
  
"I'll see you tonight at Truth or Dare, guys," said Harry. "Bye!" He sat down at a desk by Dumbledore.  
  
"I don't know how to go about telling you this," started Dumbledore. "The thing is, you need to watch Miss Granger."  
  
"I knew something was suspicious," said Harry angrily. "Does it have to do with the Malfoys?"  
  
"Harry, you are indeed very intelligent. You will not do reckless things, and that is why I am telling you this now." He cleared his throat. "Miss Granger is part of Voldemort's latest plans. I do not know all of the details, but it seems that young Mister Malfoy has the task of impregnating her on Voldemort's orders."  
  
"What?!" asked Harry in disbelief. It was all clicking now. That was why Malfoy was acting so oddly.  
  
"Professor, what am I going to have to do?"  
  
"Watch her extremely carefully. On the occasions when you cannot, ask Mr. Weasley to."  
  
"Can I tell him about his?" questioned Harry.  
  
"Yes, but give as few details as possible. And Harry-" Here, he stopped abruptly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, never mind; I don't think you'd like the idea," said Dumbledore.  
  
"What is it?" asked Harry.  
  
"I hate to suggest this to you, but, are you planning on marrying Hermione? If you are, then maybe my idea won't be so bad."  
  
"Well, I suppose.. After school, maybe." replied Harry, deeply embarrassed.  
  
"Thought so," said Dumbledore critically. "In that case, would you be willing to impregnate her before Mister Malfoy can?"  
  
The loudest silence that Harry had ever heard followed. Sure, he'd thought of sex with Hermione, but that would all be with protection. He didn't want a kid now, did he? What would he do with the poor thing?  
  
"Professor, I don't exactly know." said Harry tentatively.  
  
"Yes, it's a hard question, Harry. I hate to ask it of you at such a young age. But you love her, yes?"  
  
"Yes," said Harry. "So I suppose that means I'll have to do this to protect her."  
  
Harry entered Snape's office a few minutes later feeling even worse than he ordinarily would have been going into a detention with his least favorite teacher. Did Snape know about this? If he did, though, he would have let Harry go to Hogsmeade.  
  
Shit! Thought Harry. I don't know if Ron's watching Hermione in Hogsmeade! Malfoy's there!  
  
He felt like killing Snape.  
  
"Potter, you'll be cleaning out these jars full of different ingredients today. It'll take you about an hour."  
  
An hour? Thought Harry. That's shorter than Snape would usually give me. That's great.  
  
He finished cleaning in good time and sprinted to Hogsmeade.  
  
* * * *  
  
Hermione raced into her room to put on casual clothes. A night of fun- shopping and Truth or Dare. How good could life get? She was meeting Ron at the entrance to Hogsmeade.  
  
When she got there, Ron said, "I'm meeting someone."  
  
"As a date?" asked Hermione excitedly. She could give him tips. But why would he be dating if he still loved Hermione?  
  
"No," he answered. "So I'll see you tonight then. Bye!"  
  
"See you later," replied Hermione. "Ten o'clock. Room of Requirement. Don't be late!"  
  
"I won't." Ron walked into Hogsmeade, hands in his pockets, and headed of towards Madam Puddifoot's.  
  
Not a date, huh? Thought Hermione.  
  
She wandered into Magical Menagerie's Hogsmeade branch to get food for Crookshanks. Walking out, she decided to stop at Quidditch and Co. to get Harry some new leather Seeker gloves as a surprise so he could beat Malfoy.  
  
And speak of the devil, for he truly was a real devil, she ran into none other than Draco Malfoy himself while she was going into the Quidditch store.  
  
"Why, hello, Granger," he said, grinning. Of course, he couldn't call her Hermione in front of everyone else. After all, their friendship had to be secret.  
  
"Hello yourself, Malfoy," she said similarly. "I trust you are well?"  
  
"Sexy as ever," he replied with his trademark smirk.  
  
"I won't disagree," said Hermione. Oh my god! She thought. Did I just say that?  
  
"Was I just imagining that you said that?" said Draco. "You, thinking I, of all people, am sexy?"  
  
"Well, I mean, who doesn't?" said Hermione. Stop talking, she thought. But she continued. "With your looks, which girl doesn't like you?"  
  
"True," said Draco arrogantly. "True."  
  
"Where's your girlfriend?" asked Hermione tensely. Was she jealous?  
  
"Pansy is not my girlfriend," he said through clenched teeth. "If you ever say one thing about me or her, you'll-"  
  
"I'll what?" asked Hermione. "I'll be found in bits on the street?"  
  
"The idea is tempting," he joked. "Listen, do you maybe want to go for a coffee?"  
  
Holy crap! Thought Hermione. He did not just ask me that. She looked into his quicksilver metallic eyes, nearly melted into them, and said, "We can't be seen together. People would think we were in a relationship, which is definitely not true. And if Harry or Ron ever found out, I'd kill myself. Especially Harry. I can't go past a friendly relationship with you because I'm in love with Harry."  
  
"So you'd be willing to if it wasn't for Potter?" asked Draco.  
  
"Well, is that a little bold of you," commented Hermione. "I've been your friend for what? A few hours? And you're already seeing if I like you. I still haven't forgotten all you've done to me, even if you apologized."  
  
"It's a simple question," repeated Draco. "Do you like me?"  
  
"I told you already, I love Harry," she said.  
  
"You're not answering me. You can still like me."  
  
"Why are you so eager about me?"  
  
"Because I find you every bit as irresistible as you find me," he said in that sexy voice of his. (A/N I want a hunk of him!!!)  
  
"Not funny," she said. "For one, I do not find you irresistible at all."  
  
"Oh, but you do," said Draco. "Care to go for a coffee now?"  
  
"Just for a few minutes," agreed Hermione. "I want to hear this. Where are we going?"  
  
"Madam Puddifoot's?" suggested Draco.  
  
"No!" she responded quickly.  
  
"Why?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well," she started, "I, er, think Ron's in there, and that's where couples, you know.." She trailed off and blushed.  
  
"Well, if Weasel King is in there, I suppose we won't go. Three Broomsticks?"  
  
"That's much too crowded and we might be seen, but where else?" she answered.  
  
"Exactly my thought," he agreed. "Let's not stay out in the cold." For indeed, Hermione was getting goosebumps though it was still the first week of September.  
  
As they walked, Draco kept having an urge to grab her hand. Is that natural? He thought. Do I really want to do it, or is it part of my plan? Anyway, she'd kill me if I tried. But I convinced her to come! This is definite progress. She's trusting me..  
  
They sat down in a booth by the corner of the café, which was a very good thing, Hermione thought. The farther away from everyone else, the better.  
  
A waitress came to take their order. While waiting, Hermione couldn't help but feel guilty that she was practically on a date with Draco.  
  
"So," he said, breaking the silence. "We were talking about your feelings for me?"  
  
"Which are no more than friendly at most!" said Hermione indignantly.  
  
"Exactly how friendly?" Draco smirked.  
  
"I absolutely cannot start a relationship with you!" she repeated.  
  
"Which brings us back to my point," said Draco. "You would if you could?"  
  
"Your coffees," said the waitress. Draco took his coffee and gave Hermione hers.  
  
"Would you?" he repeated as the waitress left.  
  
"I suppose so," she admitted, feeling her face turn bright.  
  
"Oh, you do like me then," said Malfoy slowly, savoring the truth as he spoke it. 'That puts a tilt on things."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, we could have a relationship without Potter knowing," he proposed.  
  
"I am not cheating on my boyfriend!" she half-shouted, appalled at the idea.  
  
"Why not?" he asked simply.  
  
"Why would I?" she retorted. "There's a reason you're in Slytherin! Do you do wrong things to get a kick out of them?"  
  
"No," he replied.  
  
"Then why the hell-" She was cut off as his lips pressed up against hers. She gasped and kept her mouth shut. She did not want foreign intruders in there, thank you very much. She pulled away quickly.  
  
"I've told you time again," she said. "I really can't."  
  
Draco decided to give it a rest for today. He'd gone too far, and she would start being suspicious.  
  
"Fine," he said coolly. "Granger, I'll see you tonight."  
  
"Goodbye," she replied. He left, slamming down money for the coffees. Hermione took time to notice that he had paid for her, even though he was mad at her, which was quite a nice thought.  
  
Why is he so eager to go out with me? She thought. I think I like him, but I'd only go out with him if Harry broke up with me, and that'll never happen.  
  
Speak of the devil for the second time that day, thought it was more like "speak of an angel" in Hermione's eyes.  
  
Harry dropped down into the booth, looking very depressed about something.  
  
* * * *  
  
Harry had made it to Hogsmeade just in time to see Malfoy's little fakely affectionate kiss to Hermione. He was only reassure that Hermione was, in fact, quite sane when she pushed him away. He seemed angry when he left. He would be, thought Harry. Hermione's not so stupid as to fall for him. Why were they here, together, though? Hermione was probably waiting for me, he thought. And he probably just sat down.  
  
Practically trembling with rage and nervousness at the idea he had to suggest, he sat down across from Hermione.  
  
"Hey," she said. Had he seen them? "Detention finished early?"  
  
"Yeah," said Harry. "Listen, I just saw you and Malfoy and I'm glad to know you're avoiding him, whatever he's doing."  
  
Good, she thought. He doesn't know anything's going on between us.  
  
Now for the hard part, Harry thought. I won't tell her what Dumbledore told me; I'll just watch her carefully and make sure she doesn't notice. I don't want to scare her. How did one go about suggesting that they have a kid? That even sounded stupid when Harry thought it.  
  
"Er." he started. "Have you ever thought about life after Hogwarts?"  
  
"No," she said. Nervously, she asked, "Are we going to get married?"  
  
"Eventually, I promise," reassured Harry.  
  
"Oh, how cute," she said, bright red again. "My little fiancé to be."  
  
I can't tell her now, he thought. I just kind of have to convince her to sleep with me. When? Not tonight. This weekend? Maybe he wouldn't have to for a while. She seemed to be putting up with Malfoy. But Malfoy could easily control her. The sooner, the better. So, Harry decided tomorrow night.  
  
Normally, Harry would have been thrilled at getting to sleep with Hermione. After all, he loved her. But, he dreaded it for the simple fact that a child would have to come out of it.  
  
"When are we getting engaged?" asked Hermione eagerly.  
  
"Not until after graduation," said Harry absent-mindedly. "Hey, where's Ron?"  
  
"He said he's meeting someone," said Hermione. "He said not as a date, but he was going into Madam Puddifoot's. We know what goes on there." Harry was forcibly reminded of the first and last time he'd ever go there: with Cho. It was an awful place.  
  
"Er, weren't we supposed to have dinner here?" he asked. "It's 6:30."  
  
"Sure, agreed Hermione. "I'll call back the waitress."  
  
"Back?" asked Harry suspiciously. "You weren't having coffee with Malfoy, were you?" But he noticed Malfoy's cup and realized she was.  
  
"No," said Hermione, panicking. "He brought his coffee over here. To annoy me, no doubt. I made him leave."  
  
Harry decided to buy her story this once, but that still didn't mean he liked it.  
  
After consuming a lovely meal, they stood up and decided to go walking around Hogsmeade. Harry no longer felt comfortable around Hermione. Walking out of the restaurant, they saw none other than Ron and Luna. Holding hands!  
  
"What the hell?" shouted Hermione a little too loudly. Ron looked around in horror. He quickly motioned for them to go.  
  
Hermione stifled a laugh and dragged Harry off.  
  
"We'll have to ask him about that," she said. "Come her; I have to ask your opinion on something."  
  
"On what?" wondered Harry, as Hermione led him into Quidditch and Co.  
  
"I wanted to buy you new Seeker gloves so you can kick Dr- Malfoy's- ass next month."  
  
Harry was furious as she mentioned Malfoy. "Excellent idea," he agreed. "Extremely early Christmas present?"  
  
"No," she said. "Just because."  
  
"Oh, okay," said Harry. Presents were good.  
  
He picked out his favorite ones- not too expensive, of course- and Hermione bought them.  
  
"Thanks," he said.  
  
"Just promise me you'll beat him," she requested. "It's your last game against him, and I want to keep your record 6-0."  
  
"I'll beat him, all right," said Harry. "Physically, probably."  
  
"It's eight o'clock," informed Hermione. "I feel like going back to the castle."  
  
"Thank God; I was getting sick of this place," said Harry.  
  
"Are you all right?" Hermione asked. "You're acting a little weird."  
  
If you knew what was going on in my head, you'd feel weird, too, thought Harry. "No," he said. "I'm fine." Bullshit.  
  
"Well, I'm so going to tease Ron," said Hermione, grinning. "His first date! So I guess he's over me."  
  
"I don't think so," said Harry. "Maybe she asked him."  
  
"Maybe," agreed Hermione. "Let's go."  
  
Hermione's hand was hanging by her side as they walked back to the castle, as though she was silently asking Harry to hold it. He couldn't bring himself to do it, so he settled for walking somewhat close to her.  
  
She was noticing his odd behavior, but blamed it on his previous detention.  
  
As soon as they got back to the Head Dorm, Harry dodged into his room with the excuse of taking a shower and then visiting Ron. He had to tell him about his.  
  
Hermione retired to her room to do homework to pass the next two hours.  
  
* * * *  
  
Harry had a brilliant plan for Truth or Dare. But people could still lie if they were undergoing a Truth, couldn't they? He skipped the shower and ran off to the Gryffindor common room, where he hoped to find Ron.  
  
"Ron!" he hissed, after walking through the portrait hole and spotting his best friend.  
  
Ron walked over. "I meant to tell you about Luna," he said.  
  
"No," Harry cut in. "It's something else."  
  
"What is it?" asked Ron, concerned at the look on Harry's face.  
  
Hermione, Malfoy, and pregnant were the only words Harry could utter.  
  
"Malfoy fuckin' got her pregnant?!" Ron shouted. People turned to stare.  
  
"No, Ron," whispered Harry, regaining his voice.  
  
"Good," he sighed. "You scared me there."  
  
"I think what I'm about to tell you is worse," warned Harry.  
  
"Well, it can't get worse than that," said Ron. "So what do you have to say?" So Harry related the story- or as much of it as he could bear- to Ron. He found this much more difficult than reliving the story of Voldemort's return to Dumbledore.  
  
Ron's face was going red, then white, and finally a nasty shade of green as Harry told the story- nightmare was actually the word.  
  
"You have to.?" Ron couldn't finish the sentence. Harry nodded in silence. "Oh, this is a great way to end our lives at Hogwarts," said Ron sarcastically. He was less affected by the fact that Voldemort was involved than that Harry would have to do the job. "And Malfoy's such a bastard."  
  
"I know, Ron," said Harry. "We're not going to let her out of our watch for a second."  
  
"This sucks," said Ron gloomily. "Can you kill me?"  
  
"Exactly what I was going to ask you," agreed Harry. "If my mum and dad were alive now."  
  
"Well, first of all, if they were," said Ron, "I'm not sure I'd be your friend. You wouldn't be famous. You know that's the reason I talked to you the first day here. And who knows what You-Know-Who would be doing."  
  
"I mean, Ron," said Harry. "They'd never let me be a part of this. I've never wished that I had parents more than right now."  
  
"I feel your pain," said Ron. "Are we telling Hermione?"  
  
"No," said Harry. "I'm not scaring her."  
  
"Okay," said Ron. "I have to take a shower; I'll see you ate ten."  
  
"Okay," said Harry, and he walked off.  
  
* * * *  
  
Draco left the Three Broomsticks in quite a mood. She wasn't falling for him. Gryffindors, he thought. Never do anything wrong. He watched as Potter went to sit down next to Hermione. Let him find out I was sitting there, thought Draco. Let him find out that he's not loved. Draco rolled his eyes as Hermione suddenly became happier at the sight of Harry. The Boy Who Lived, thought Draco. The Boy Who Lived to Piss Me Off would be a more proper name, actually.  
  
He grabbed a quick bite to eat, not before reminding himself, of course, to exercise it off over the weekend. Fat and sexy just did not mix, and Draco took pride in how he looked, unlike some people. Potter, namely.  
  
He noticed it was six thirty. What to do for three and a half hours? He grinned as a truly evil plan came to mind. For this, he needed the library.  
  
Once there, he hurried to the Potions section, slid the book he wanted off the shelf, and took it to his room, vaguely aware that Pansy wasn't there and wondering where she had been the whole afternoon. He immersed in such deep reading that even Hermione herself would have been proud of, almost laughing at his own brilliance. 


	8. Truth or Dare

To Cereza: THIS CHAPTER IS AWESOME!!! Harry's learning that he can't have Hermione. But next chapter is the start of Hermione/Draco. I bet you can't wait!!! Just as a side-note thing, Luna has to be in seventh year to make my story work. So she's in seventh year as of now. K? To my other reviewers, I LOVE YOU!!! So without further ado, here's the long awaited chapter: Truth or Dare.  
  
The time for Truth or Dare came, although it soon became evident that Spin the Bottle would be included, too. Harry and Ron could only groan and feel depressed at this, while Hermione felt perfectly okay.  
  
Everyone was assembled in a circle. The lights were out, and a single floating candle hovered just above the ground in the middle of the circle.  
  
"Okay," said Lavender, who had started this and was taking charge. "We start with whoever I pick and go clockwise. You choose a Truth, Dare, or spin the bottle yourself."  
  
Naturally, each quarter of the square was a different house. There were about thirty people present. Harry and Ron sat on either side of Hermione. "I choose Parvati," decided Lavender. "You start."  
  
Parvati grinned. "Okay," she said. "I dare, um. Neville. Run throught the halls in your boxers only yelling, 'I love Snape.'"  
  
Several people laughed.  
  
"What?" asked Neville incredulously. Always picked on, the poor guy.  
  
"I'll go with to make sure you do it," said Parvati. "You guys can keep playing." She led a gloomy Neville out the door.  
  
Parvati was the last Gryffindor to the left, actually, so the Ravenclaws went next.  
  
Nothing interesting happened there, save Michael Corner and Zacharias Smith having to kiss.  
  
"Never, ever again!" shouted Michael angrily, wiping off his lips as people were lying on the ground laughing. He had, of course, asked for a re- spin, but that wasn't according to rules.  
  
"That's why you're not gay!" laughed Terry Boot.  
  
Surprisingly, Luna didn't ask Ron about his feelings for her.  
  
Next came the Slytherins. There ran a shiver throughout the room. Everyone knew that here is where it got interesting. Truth or Dare wasn't complete without Slytherins, especially Draco.  
  
When it came Pansy's turn, she turned to Hermione.  
  
"Granger," she said slowly. "What, shall we say, feelings do you have for- " She paused to grin- "Draco."  
  
Hermione could have cursed her on the spot, as would have Harry and Ron.  
  
Hermione practically felt steam rising off her face. "He's hot," she said quietly, quite embarrassed and not looking at Harry. "But that's all." Draco just barely twisted his mouth into a smile at her, one that only she saw. Hermione quickly arranged a frown on her face, which she showed to Pansy. "He's a bastard, really," she forced herself to say. Harry and Ron could've hugged Hermione for that last comment. Some people sniggered. After all, this was enemy-of-the-hear matchings.  
  
"Okay," said Pansy, satisfied. "Draco, you go."  
  
Draco was contemplating what to do. He couldn't think of anything to do to Potter besides daring him to kill himself, but that wouldn't do, however tempting it was. Nothing for Weasley. He could dare Hermione to kiss him, but that would be way too obvious.  
  
Everyone was anticipating Draco's next words, as they knew he was the best at this game. However, he reached over and spun the bottle, throwing all caution to the winds.  
  
Murphy's law for Harry and Ron. Hermione was embarrassed, Draco pleased. The empty butterbeer bottle had landed on Hermione. This was going to be fun, or so Draco thought.  
  
"Ooooh," said everyone in unison. It couldn't get better than this.  
  
Draco got up, determinedly going to rub this in Potter's face. Draco was up for a challenge, and this was a damn good one.  
  
Some Gryffindors closed their eyes, preferring not to see this, among them Ron. But Harry just had to see what Hermione was going to do.  
  
The Slytherins had set up a chant of "Draco! Draco!" The suspense was building.  
  
Lavender screamed, "Run, Hermione!" just before lips met lips.  
  
The kiss should have been a millisecond long, as Hermione intended, but Draco wouldn't let go.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, get over here this instant!" said Pansy indignantly.  
  
Harry felt Malfoy should do just what Pansy was saying. He felt like throwing up. His Hermione. Kissing Malfoy.  
  
The kiss seemed to take for ages, but it was about five seconds (A/N If you count for five seconds, that's actually pretty long).  
  
Hermione half wanted to stay like this and half didn't but knew Harry was watching.  
  
Draco knew this was the ultimate test. Would he be able to French her? Oh, yes, he did, and it was too good for her own damn good.  
  
He eventually pulled away, smirked at Potter, winked at Hermione, and went back to his spot. Harry was seriously fighting the urge to kill him but waited for his turn to come. Oh, it was payback and sweet vengeance for sure.  
  
Nothing unusual happened for the rest of the Slytherins, but Draco's turn alone had been far more than enough.  
  
Neville came bursting back in, with clothes on, thank God, a while later.  
  
"Snape gave me detention!" he said, looking like he was going to cry. People laughed.  
  
During the Hufflepuffs, everyone found out that Hanna Abbot and Justin Finch-Fletchley had slept together that week.  
  
When the turns came back to the Gryffindors, Lavender consulted with Parvati quietly.  
  
"Draco Malfoy," Lavender giggled, "are you"- here she lapsed into fits of laughter so Parvati finished the sentence for her.  
  
"She wants to know if you're a virgin or not."  
  
Draco didn't even change facial expression. He answered "no" as if it was the stupidest question in the world.  
  
Hermione very well believed he's slept with Pansy, but she was wrong.  
  
Pansy glared at Draco.  
  
Ron muttered, "What did you expect?"  
  
Harry thought, he just sleeps around with everyone. Of course, he'd be willing to with Hermione.  
  
Dean ended up kissing Pansy, poor guy. Pansy didn't want to, but rules were rules.  
  
Seamus admitted he liked Ginny Weasley, but she wasn't there, so she didn't hear. Hermione made a mental note to tell her, though. Maybe she could hook them up.  
  
Ron politely declined his turn, but not without many boos. (A/N I really wasn't sure what to have him do.)  
  
When it came Hermione's turn, she kept it innocent and asked Ron how much he liked Luna. Turned out he only started liking her that day when she asked him out, and not even a lot at that. She didn't mind.  
  
Everyone was now staring at Harry with the same awe and respect they showed towards Draco.  
  
They all wanted to see what Harry would do as payback.  
  
"Malfoy," Harry began, their eyes locked and neither smiling. "What are his plans for her?" Harry spoke in a code he knew only he, Ron, and Malfoy would understand.  
  
"What the hell?" asked several people.  
  
"Yeah, exactly, Potter," sneered Draco. "If you're going to play, just ask the damn question!"  
  
"I asked it," said Harry.  
  
Draco knew exactly what Harry was talking about; his meaning couldn't have been simpler: What are Voldemort's plans and in what way is Hermione included in them? But how did Potter find out about the Dark Lord's part of the scheme? Was it a lucky guess? No. That wouldn't do.  
  
Ron nodded at Harry to show that he understood and that it was a good question.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about, Potter?" asked Draco, playing dumb.  
  
Hermione looked questioningly at Harry, but he shook his head and looked back at Malfoy.  
  
"You know exactly what the hell I'm talking about, Malfoy! Don't be an asshole. Just answer the question!" said Harry, though now he was near shouting.  
  
"I'm afraid I'm not being an asshole as much as you are," said Malfoy calmly.  
  
People's heads kept snapping back between Harry and Draco, as if this was quite an interesting tennis match.  
  
Harry pulled out his wand, getting up. Hermione tried to hold him back to no avail.  
  
Draco didn't look surprised, but he rather pulled out his own wand and said, "Duel, then?"  
  
"Harry, get back here!" urged Hermione. "You're going to get hurt!"  
  
Pansy also screamed warnings to Draco.  
  
A few seconds later, and no one knew what happened, both boys were shooting curses at each other.  
  
Each was so talented at deflecting spells, however, that no damage was being done.  
  
Harry perhaps realized this first, for he dropped his wand and started punching every square inch of Draco that he could find.  
  
Both boys' talent in Muggle dueling, however, was not the same. While being fairly muscular, Draco had a leaner physique than Harry, who might have been a bit stronger (A/N Sorry I had to write that!! That's just how I see Harry and Draco).  
  
The enemies were now both dealing blows to each other.  
  
"Harry!" screamed Hermione. "Stop it!"  
  
Ron was just staring, fascinated. He couldn't move because Hermione was holding him. He caught her unawares and jumped on Malfoy, too.  
  
Other seventh years were just watching, horrified. Some Slytherins were chanting for Draco as they had before.  
  
Hermione ran over to the guys and hovered over them uncertainly, unsure if she should risk her physical well-being to stop this brawl.  
  
When she thought she could reach Harry without getting hurt, she pulled him off Draco. Ron and Draco immediately stopped punching each other. It was a waste of energy if Potter wasn't in the fight, according to Draco.  
  
"What the hell do you think you were doing?" yelled Hermione. "Harry, you're more mature than that!" Harry looked at her, revealing a bloody nose and a cut lip.  
  
"And Malfoy and Ron! You're equally at fault!" continued Hermione. "Let's go, boys." She beckoned Harry and Ron; the trio left to the Head Dorm.  
  
* * * *  
  
Lavender was appalled that her fabulously planned night had broken out in a riot at the end.  
  
"You can all just go now," she said quietly to a frozen audience. "It's midnight.."  
  
Draco was the first to leave. Strangely enough, he'd only bruised his knuckles (A/N Yeah!! He didn't get hurt). Rubbing them, he stalked off, Pansy at his heels.  
  
When it became apparent that Pansy was not going to stop following him, he snapped, "Stop being a bitch and leave me alone."  
  
Pansy opened her mouth and closed it, shocked and at a loss for words.  
  
"Dracie, come on," she said sweetly. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Just shut the bloody hell up, all right?"  
  
He continued walking, glad that Pansy had stayed where she was.  
  
Potter was getting on his nerves.. He knew too much; he was too nosy; and Hermione loved him. He was just in the way.  
  
Draco looked at his knuckles and muttered a quick spell that repaired them.  
  
Potter was going down, and Draco's plan started the next morning.  
  
* * * *  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron were all congregated in the Head Dorm common room.  
  
After a long silence, Harry muttered, "Sorry."  
  
"No, Harry!" said Hermione, regaining her anger. "What you were doing, I don't know. But that was so inappropriate! The guy didn't do anything to you!"  
  
"What the hell?" asked Harry in disbelief. "Did nothing? What did you call him cursing me, then?"  
  
"I know, Harry, but you even started that. What did he do to you in the first place? You had the stupidest Truth I've ever heard.."  
  
Ron and Harry exchanged significant looks. If only she knew.  
  
"Here," said Hermione. She used a quick spell on Harry and Ron, and they were healed.  
  
"You call that kiss not a reason for me to kill him?" asked Harry.  
  
"Maybe you're being overprotective, Harry," reasoned Hermione. "A guy touches me and you go nuts!"  
  
"No, Mione!" said Harry indignantly. "He didn't touch you; he FRENCHED you! And just to get me pissed off," he added, leading Hermione away from the truth. Was she going to ask about his Truth question? Hopefully not.  
  
"So what did you ask him?" demanded Hermione.  
  
"Inside joke," replied Harry. "Well, not joke, but inside information."  
  
"I'm not going to ask," she said. "Now you two get to bed. At least we'll be able to sleep in tomorrow."  
  
Ron tramped back to Gryffindor Tower, muttering, "Goodnight."  
  
The door closed behind him, and Harry turned to go to his bedroom. "Goodnight."  
  
"Aren't you going to kiss me?" asked Hermione.  
  
Harry snorted. "What? After you were snogging with Malfoy? Maybe after you brush your teeth a few times."  
  
He slammed the door behind him.  
  
Hermione sighed. There was definitely something wrong with this relationship. 


	9. New Friends

Guys, here it is. THE GREATEST CHAPTER SO FAR!!!! Love you all for reviewing. Here it is!!  
  
Draco woke up bright and early but still mad.  
  
After showering and skipping breakfast, he dragged out his cauldron.  
  
He was going to make a Love Potion, and he was going to have tons of fun, at that.  
  
Setting up Potter with Pansy, so his path to Hermione would be clear.  
  
It was simple, yet brilliant. Potter wouldn't dare go by Hermione anymore. He'd be madly in love with Pansy.  
  
Oh, for sure, it was hilarious. He'd even be free of Pansy.  
  
Hermione might be mad after Potter dumped her. Actually, she'd be downright depressed, but after a little comforting from Draco, how could she resist?  
  
And Potter would be publicly embarrassed, going out with Pansy. Everyone would make fun of him. It was foolproof.  
  
He had to slip a dosage of the Potion into Potter's and Pansy's drinks during lunch. By dinner, Hermione would be all over him. Grinning, he set to work.  
  
* * * *  
  
Harry would have ignored Hermione the whole day if it wasn't for the fact that he had to watch her like a hawk. He persuaded her to come watch him and Ron play Quidditch the whole morning, an excellent remedy for both boys.  
  
Walking into the castle for lunch, Harry remembered what was planned for tonight. Trying not to run for his life from Hermione, they sat down at the table.  
  
Across the hall, Draco levitated the little vial of Potion, and it flew stealthily to the Gryffindor table quite unnoticed.  
  
Potter looked the other way, and the vial emptied itself into his drink before zooming over to a dustbin.  
  
Pansy wasn't there yet, and neither were any other Slytherins. Draco poured Pansy's juice and dumped Potion into it.  
  
Back at the Gryffindor table, Harry had just put down his goblet after sipping. Activation in one hour.  
  
Pansy sat down.  
  
"Hey, Pansy," said Draco cheerfully. "I poured you juice." She looked at him suspiciously but then drank.  
  
Draco couldn't help but grin. This had to be the best day of his life.  
  
* * * *  
  
An hour later, at the end of lunch, Harry had an odd feeling. Looking up, he saw Pansy smiling at him. He winked at her and looked down.  
  
Hermione just stared confusedly at him, having just seen this. Was he trying to make her jealous??  
  
"I'm going to take a nap," she announced. When no one answered, she left.  
  
She had barely laid down on her bed when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," said Hermione, expecting an apology from Harry.  
  
What she didn't expect, though, was Harry walking in and announcing simply, "It's over."  
  
Surely she had misunderstood him. "What?" she asked calmly.  
  
"It's over between us," he repeated. "Just thought you ought to know."  
  
With that, he turned and left.  
  
Hermione felt her eyes welling up. We had a little fight, she thought miserably. That wasn't major. Why's he breaking my heart?  
  
She collapsed on the bed, shaking and trembling. I want to die, she thought. End all the pain. Her heart felt like it was being pulled out of her chest. I thought we were getting married! She thought. What happened? And with thought, she cried even worse.  
  
She ran out of her room to the grounds outside, where she could curl up on the ground in her favorite spot and cry her heart out, even though there was none of it left.  
  
* * * *  
  
Draco had noticed the Harry/Pansy interaction already. The especially strong Love Potion lasted for two months unless Draco did a countercurse, which would not happen.  
  
After escaping from Pansy, which wasn't hard at all, Draco took off to his favorite spot on the grounds only to find that it was occupied by none other than Hermione.  
  
He sat down next to her. "What's wrong?" he asked, playing dumb.  
  
"Go away," she snapped, wiping tears off her face.  
  
"Is that a nice way to talk to a friend?" asked Draco. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Harry just broke up with me, if you have to know!" cried Hermione in anguish, unsure of why the hell she was telling Draco this.  
  
"Oh, how awfully sad," said Draco. Hermione missed the sarcasm. "Just cry it all out." He scooted next to her, daring to put his arm around her.  
  
To his surprise, she hugged him closer. Wasn't she mad at him?  
  
When Hermione was done crying ten minutes later, Draco was wearing quite an outfit of mascara and tears.  
  
"Look at you," sniffed Hermione. "I got you all dirty." She managed a quick cleaning spell. Never gave up, did she? "Thanks," she said, wiping her eyes. "You helped."  
  
Draco did the only thing that seemed to make sense at the moment. He kissed Hermione, and now she did not refuse.  
  
When they tore apart for lack of breath, Hermione saw Draco in a whole new light: cute, comforting, and caring.  
  
Amber eyes met quicksilver, and she blushed.  
  
"Do you like me now?" asked Draco.  
  
"Actually, yes, Draco," said Hermione, already feeling much better. "Harry was better as a friend than a boyfriend, I guess. I might have known it. I think I was trying to make him as the perfect boyfriend, and when he wasn't what I made him out to be, I just disappointed myself. You know? I overestimated him."  
  
"Yeah, you seem to be recovering fast," stated Draco. "I mean, weren't you in love? And now you're kissing me?"  
  
Hermione blushed more furiously still. "I. Well, I guess I saw it coming from last night. Maybe we weren't right for each other."  
  
"Yes," he said. "Yeah, I suppose."  
  
They sat in silence.  
  
"Does Pansy like you?" she asked.  
  
"Probably, but I hate her to death," replied Draco. "And don't talk about her to me." He mentally laughed. Pansy didn't like him anymore..  
  
"Sorry," whispered Hermione. "Are we something now?"  
  
"What do you mean, like a couple?" asked Draco.  
  
"Well, are we?" wondered Hermione. "After this?"  
  
"I don't know," said Draco. "Maybe, probably, most likely? What do you think? You pick."  
  
"Well, if it's my choice, then," smiled Hermione, "I say definitely."  
  
"Okay," agreed Draco. "Definitely. What are Potter and Weasley going to think?"  
  
"Well, since Harry just broke up with me," she conceded, "he won't give a damn. And Ron, well, he doesn't have to know. Neither of them do."  
  
"Good plan," he said. "What are you doing today?"  
  
"Nothing," replied Hermione. "Reading, I guess. Tell Ron what happened. When's your birthday?"  
  
"Are you always random?" Draco asked. "Why?"  
  
"Well, I have to know if I'm going out with you," said Hermione, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
Oh, how Draco loved those words.  
  
"September 22nd," he answered. "What's yours?"  
  
"Oh, that's so funny!" she laughed. "What a coincidence; mine's the 19th!"  
  
"So you're older than me?" asked Draco, crestfallen.  
  
"Only by, like, three days," said Hermione. "Trust me; it's okay. I was ten and a half months older than Harry. I'd like to find out more bout you, given for the past six years I've known you as a different identity."  
  
"My favorite color's green; my favorite animal is a snake; my-"  
  
"No, seriously," said Hermione, rolling her eyes. "Like tell me about your life."  
  
"From the time I was born?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," replied Hermione.  
  
"Well, I was actually born in London," he started. "My dad's French. I speak French; my mum made me learn."  
  
"Oh, can you say something?" asked Hermione eagerly. French guys were sexy.  
  
"Something," repeated Draco. Hermione resisted the urge to slap him. He was so sarcastic. "Anyway," he went on, "we moved to Wiltshire, where I live now, when I was two."  
  
"I can just imagine you as a baby," giggled Hermione. "A little fuzzy- haired, blue-eyed, perfect baby."  
  
"Oh, shut up," he said. "So my mother started teaching me French at four until I completely got it at seven. My dad was never home, and I preferred it that way. Life was pretty boring until I came here."  
  
"Well, if you had what I thought sounded like a good upbringing, what happened when you go to school?" she wondered.  
  
"I don't know," said Draco. "Potter messes with your brain sometimes, you know?"  
  
"Whatever!" replied Hermione, thought she knew he was evil because of his dad.  
  
"So what was your life like?" he asked.  
  
"Well," she began, "I was born in Liverpool and live there to this day. I, er, went to preschool and elementary school until Hogwarts."  
  
"What is preschool and elementary school?" Draco inquired. Of course he wouldn't know. It was only for Muggles.  
  
"Oh, well they're schools Muggles go to , like we go to Hogwarts. But preschool starts at three years old."  
  
"That would suck!" exclaimed Draco. "Eight more years of school?"  
  
"It wasn't bad," she returned casually. "So we're both only children.."  
  
"What time is it?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, you want to leave?" said Hermione. "It's 2:30."  
  
"No, just wondering," he said.  
  
There was silence for another few minutes.  
  
Hermione started ripping out grass to entertain herself, as she could hardly stare at Draco.  
  
Suddenly, he burst out laughing. He had a nice laugh, really. Irresistable. Typical.  
  
"What is so funny?" she asked. "Fill me in!"  
  
Draco could only point.  
  
Hermione turned and saw, to her horror, Harry walking across the grounds hand-in-hand with Pansy!  
  
"Oh, Merlin!" she sighed. "What is he doing?"  
  
"I have no idea," lied Draco. "But it's pretty damn hilarious!"  
  
"No, really, it's not," said Hermione. "It's just sad and pathetic, and he's probably just trying to make me jealous. I don't know why; he broke up with me in the first place."  
  
"Maybe he really likes her," supplied Draco, adding to Hermione's confusion.  
  
"Are you kidding me?" asked Hermione in disbelief.  
  
"No," said Draco. "I mean, after all, you like me now. Isn't he free to like her? I bet he's thinking, 'Sick!' looking at you, too."  
  
Harry caught Hermione's eye, merely gave her a frown, and turned back to Pansy.  
  
"Merlin, that is so gross!" Hermione exclaimed. "I'd understand if she was hot or nice, but she's neither!"  
  
"Talk about it," said Draco. "So just leave him alone."  
  
"Do you like school?" Hermione wondered, changing the subject purposely.  
  
"Not really," Draco replied. "It's just a pain in the ass."  
  
"How could you say that?" asked a shocked Hermione. "I love school! Just not Potions."  
  
"Potions is the only thing I like and can do," Draco said.  
  
"Of course," remarked Hermione. "Snape favors you."  
  
"How could anyone not?" he joked. "Speaking of favoring, who are you cheering for now? For Quidditch, I mean."  
  
"Well, just because I like you doesn't mean I transferred to Slytherin," commented Hermione. "I'd get slaughtered alive if I cheered for you."  
  
"So you're still rooting for Potter after all of this?" asked Draco.  
  
"Well, yes, but I suppose I could wear a green bra," she said.  
  
"You could," Draco agreed, "but no one would see that except for you."  
  
"Well, you'd know I'd be wearing it, and that counts," said Hermione.  
  
"Okay, change of subject!" exclaimed Draco.  
  
"No, then you'd have to wear red boxers," said Hermione, "if I'm going to wear a green bra."  
  
"Yeah, but you aren't on the team!" protested Draco. "That'd be supporting my opponents!"  
  
"For me?" begged Hermione.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"So what do you want for your birthday?" she asked happily.  
  
Draco thought 'You' but said, "Whatever."  
  
"You probably don't want anything, do you?" she asked. "You have everything you've ever wanted; you're so spoiled."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"You are too!" said Hermione. "Mummy's little boy."  
  
"I like my mum," he said defensively.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. So, for gift ideas, you like Quidditch. I am definitely not getting you a Firebolt. Not that much money. What kind of cologne do you wear?"  
  
"I don't know what it's called," he replied.  
  
"Well it smells good," Hermione commented.  
  
"Oh, you've smelled me?" Draco asked.  
  
"I can't help it if I'm that close to you," she sighed. "I have to breathe. So find out it's name so I can get it for you."  
  
"All right," he agreed. "What do you want?"  
  
"Surprise me," Hermione replied.  
  
"I'm good at surprises," he commented.  
  
It was quiet again.  
  
"Oh, there go Ron and Luna," said Hermione.  
  
"That girl is insane, I swear," said Draco. "I have Transfiguration with her, and she just stares into space."  
  
"You can say that again," laughed Hermione. "My best friends have the worst girlfriends."  
  
"Well, my best friends- actually, they're not even my friends- don't even have girlfriends at all," he said.  
  
"Crabbe and Goyle?"  
  
"Yeah, they're such idiots," he complained.  
  
"Do you have any real friends?" she wondered.  
  
This struck Draco's nerves. "No," he said tensely.  
  
"Probably because people don't take the time to get to know you," she reasoned. "I mean, you are really nice."  
  
"Flattery will get you no-" he began, but he was silenced by Hermione's lips. A warm and emotional kiss, their best one yet.  
  
They rolled over on the ground, Hermione on top of Draco.  
  
When they broke apart, she asked, "What were you going to say?"  
  
"Flattery will get you everywhere, actually," he said wickedly, smirking.  
  
"I love your smile," commented Hermione.  
  
"Well, I love your eyes," he returned. "Have you read Shakespeare?"  
  
"Yeah, I was named after one of his characters," said Hermione. "But you read Shakespeare? He was a Muggle!"  
  
"Yeah, well, we all have our faults," Draco replied. "Now would you like to get off me?"  
  
"I like it like this," she teased, tapping his nose with her finger, but she rolled off. They both lied on their backs, looking at the sky.  
  
"I'll have to bring you out here at night once," Draco said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I have to show you what I was named after," explained Draco. "The constellation Draconis."  
  
"Oh, the dragon," realized Hermione. "How uncoincidental that you're in Slytherin. Who thought of that name?"  
  
"Well, my dad wanted a rare name," said Draco. "I mean, his name is Lucius, you know, his dad's name was Alonso-"  
  
"Alonso Malfoy," she cut in. "I don't like it."  
  
"Neither do I. But my mom," he continued, "likes stars and astronomy and horoscopes and crap like that. She loves the constellation Draconis. And it's rare. I mean, no one else in the world is probably named Draco."  
  
"Yeah," sighed Hermione. She cuddled into Draco's arms, resting her head on his chest. "See, there's that smell. It's like your trademark. Except for that smirk of yours."  
  
He laughed. "Well your trademark is a huge wig.."  
  
She would have slapped him if she was in the position to. "I don't have a frizz ball for hair anymore!"  
  
"I know, I know," laughed Draco. "It looks better now. I was only joking."  
  
"Well, if we're throwing insults," began Hermione, "you glued your hair down until this week."  
  
"Yeah, but then I ran out of gel. Doesn't it look better this way? I've never left it down."  
  
"It does look better," she agreed.  
  
"Do you know how much easier it is for me to talk to you than say, Pansy?" asked Draco. "We've been talking for an hour, and I'm not bored."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment," she decided. "But I want to do something."  
  
"Like what?" he asked.  
  
"Well, what would you be doing on a Saturday afternoon last year, when we still hated each other?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Homework, flying. That's it! I'll take you for a ride!" exclaimed Draco.  
  
"Oh, Merlin, no," she said. "I'm so scared of heights."  
  
"Just don't look down. And hold on to me. Please?"  
  
"Fine," grumbled Hermione.  
  
"Hang on while I get my broom," he said excitedly, sprinting off.  
  
Five minutes later, he returned with his 5-year-old Nimbus 2001. (A/N I don't know why he still has that broom still. He just does.)  
  
"I hate this broom," he complained.  
  
"Remember when you loved it?" she asked. "In second year? That day when you called me a mudblood?"  
  
"I remember," he said.  
  
Hermione actually liked it better back then. Not having a crush on someone from Slytherin was better. But she realized that if she would have been given the opportunity to start this year over, she wouldn't have.  
  
Her eyes started to water.  
  
"What?" he asked. "What did I do?"  
  
"You didn't do anything," she cried. "Well, you asked me out."  
  
"I thought you wanted me to," he said.  
  
"I did, but-"  
  
"Then what's wrong?" he repeated  
  
"Your dad," she sniffed.  
  
Draco froze. "What about him?"  
  
"He wouldn't approve of us being together," she sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
He does, thought Draco. "He doesn't have to know either." He hugged her. "It's okay."  
  
"I already had my heart broken once," she said. "Don't do it again."  
  
"Shhh." He kissed her forehead. "How about that ride?"  
  
"Sure." She wiped her eyes.  
  
"Here, get on first," Draco said.  
  
She sat down on the back, and Draco slid on in front of her. She placed her arms around his waist.  
  
"Don't let go," he warned. "Catching snitches is one thing. Catching falling people is another."  
  
"Well, as you've never caught the snitch, I don't feel too safe," Hermione joked.  
  
"Ouch. Diss. Then I'll drop you," he said maliciously.  
  
"Empty threat, Malfoy," she said in an attempt to sound evil. "We're still on the ground."  
  
"Then I'll just- take off!" he exclaimed, pushing off from the ground.  
  
Hermione screamed and clutched him closer.  
  
"You're not in a position to make threats, Granger," he said, turning around and resisting the urge to laugh at her. "Literally. As you are hanging off the back of my broom."  
  
"I'd smack that pretty pureblood face of yours if I could," she said. "But I don't want to fall."  
  
"Then smack me when we get down," he answered.  
  
"What?" she yelled over the wind.  
  
"I said to smack me when we get down!" he shouted back.  
  
"Okay!" Hermione bellowed. "Can we go down now? It's really cold up here!"  
  
It happened in an instant. Hermione loosened her grip to push the hair out of her face, and Draco went into a breakneck dive. It was a mystery how he couldn't catch the snitch, but then again, no one was better than Harry Potter.  
  
Hermione slid off the broom and free-fell tens of feet.  
  
"Shit!" Draco swore. He hurtled even faster towards the ground, knowing all the while that he'd be too late.  
  
As Hermione was about to hit the ground, screaming and flailing her arms, a Firebolt sped through the sky and caught her.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and found herself in the arms of her ex- boyfriend. Tears of gratitude streamed down her face. She hugged him closer, as they had just gotten off the broom  
  
Hermione heard someone clear their throat. She turned and saw Pansy waiting, her arms folded across her chest.  
  
Draco reached the ground and ran to Hermione, nearly tripping over his own feet.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" he whispered. Hermione buried herself in his chest, shivering.  
  
Hermione heard another "Ahem."  
  
Harry turned to Pansy, but not before muttering, "Nice replacement," to Hermione.  
  
"I hope she's worth it," replied Hermione, nodding to Pansy.  
  
Harry nodded, too, and walked away, fingers laced with Pansy's.  
  
"What a heartless prat," commented Draco casually. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have taken you up there. I shouldn't have dove down."  
  
"I'm fine," Hermione said. "Just cold."  
  
"Then let's go in," he proposed, wrapping his arms around her tighter.  
  
They looked a perfect couple, wrapped in each other's arms, slowly walking up to the castle.  
  
Maybe there really is a great guy behind that arrogant wrapping, thought Hermione.  
  
Just then, Draco realized that the fear he'd felt course through him as Hermione fell, the way he loved it when she cuddled into him, meant that he cared for her. Maybe not love yet, but it was pretty damn close.  
  
* * * *  
  
Harry had just offered Pansy a broom ride. Anything to make her happy.  
  
"Sure," she accepted.  
  
Harry was just savoring the feeling of Pansy's arms around his waist when he heard a blood-curdling scream. He followed the voice just as a figure dropped into his lap. As he pushed chestnut curls out of his face, he realized it was Hermione.  
  
Hermione, whom he had loved. He suddenly just didn't feel the same way about her; Pansy was his new target. As a friend, Hermione was fine, but no more than that.  
  
He reluctantly let her hug him. Harry dismounted his broom, and Hermione ran over to Draco Malfoy himself. Well, so much for keeping her away from him.  
  
That just didn't feel important to Harry anymore. It was Pansy he cared about.  
  
"Nice replacement," he muttered.  
  
"I hope she's worth it," replied Hermione.  
  
She is, thought Harry.  
  
SO GUYS!!! THAT'S IT!!! I KNEW YOU'D LOVE IT!! I'M ACTUALLY JUST ASSUMING YOU DO, BUT ISN'T IT GREAT?? I KNOW!!! FINALLY HERMIONE AND DRACO ARE TOGETHER!!! 


	10. The Sooner, The Better

To all of my reviewers, (I don't have your exact names right now), you guys are the reason I keep writing. I LOVE YOU!!!! I don't want to keep you waiting, especially with those psycho reviews I saw, so here's chapter 10, The Sooner, the Better.  
  
The next couple of weeks passed quite uneventfully, save Draco and Hermione's occasional kiss. Making out was actually the proper word for it, though it was anything but proper.  
  
The morning of September 19th dawned bright and early.  
  
Hermione awoke to the tapping of an eagle owl on her window.  
  
Stretching and yawning, she let Draco's bird in. She ripped off the note from the bird's leg. It read:  
  
Hermione,  
  
Happy birthday! Yes, I remembered. Hard to believe, isn't it? I wanted to tell you to meet me at the Entrance Hall at 12:00. We can do a double birthday celebration, but you can give me my present later. See you in a few hours.  
  
Love,  
  
Draco  
  
Hermione's heart skipped a beat. Love, Draco? Did he love her, or was he just used to putting that on letters? Everyone wrote "love" on letters. Do I love him? She thought. No, most definitely not. Then why do I care if writes "love"? Oh, because it would be great to have a guy love me again. I've missed being loved that way. Hermione's heart completely stopped, she thought, as she realized the truth: she was in love.  
  
* * * *  
  
Draco finished writing his letter to Hermione and collapsed on his bed. After a few minutes, he got up and fished around for another piece of parchment in his cherry wood desk. It was time for his weekly report to Lucius, as much as he hated doing it. He liked Hermione too much to be telling his father about his progress in seducing her. He wrote:  
  
Dear Father,  
  
The plan is coming along well. She has fallen for me and will probably be pregnant by Christmas at the latest. Say hello to mother and the Dark Lord for me. Just kidding about the Dark Lord part, actually.  
  
With sincerity and respect,  
  
Your son, Draco  
  
He knew his father wouldn't like the snide remarks about Voldemort, but too bad for him. His father didn't have a sense of humor unless it included laughing at a person he was about to kill. It was sick, really.  
  
His owl, Demon, returned from Hermione as he was signing his father's letter.  
  
"Demon, this goes to Lucius, all right?" The bird took off again.  
  
It was 9:00, and Draco had nothing to do but lie down and dream of Hermione. Her touch, her kiss, her eyes, her petite frame that he noticed when she was in his arms. Suddenly, it didn't seem important if he was going out with a Gryffindor even if there hadn't been a proven case of this before. If the love was there, it didn't matter. What the hell did I just think? He thought in horror.  
  
"Holy crap!" he said aloud. "I love her!"  
  
* * * *  
  
At noon, Hermione and Draco met at the Entrance Hall.  
  
"Where are we going?" Hermione wondered.  
  
"There's a new restaurant in Hogsmeade I found," Draco explained as they walked. "So if it's crappy, you can't blame me."  
  
"I have your present," Hermione said, gesturing to a big box that was draped in a cloth that she was carrying.  
  
"Yours is in my pocket," he said.  
  
"Watch it probably be a piece of paper," muttered Hermione.  
  
"You think I'm cheap?" asked Draco in a mock offended tone. "For your information, unless your present is a Firebolt, I'm positive in saying mine is more valuable."  
  
"Oh, you really didn't have to spend a lot of money on me!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"I didn't pay for it," said Draco.  
  
"Was that a diss?" asked Hermione.  
  
"No."  
  
They walked in silence into the village.  
  
"Here we are," he said, holding open the door to a rather elegant restaurant. "We have a private room."  
  
"Oh, good," she said. "My present will need a private room."  
  
"Now I'm getting suspicious," said Draco. "What is it?"  
  
"Just wait; you'll see," she said evasively.  
  
After they had eaten a wonderful lunch, Hermione pulled out the box. Draco made to open it, but she cried, "Wait! I have another little gift here." She pulled out a little bottle of cologne. "It's a joke," she added.  
  
He laughed. Hermione had made this cologne. It was called "Dracie" and had a natural scent of "Pansies."  
  
"I'd curse you if I wasn't so worried about how I'd hurt you," he grinned. "Dracie. That is just- I don't know. My mum used to call me that when I was little."  
  
"Yes, but you'll love your next present," she assured. He pulled of the cover of what turned out to be a cage.  
  
He exhaled loudly; it was a black cobra that turned a metallic green when the light hit it.  
  
"Its name is Viper," exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"Thanks a lot," stammered Draco in gratitude. "Now I have Demon and Viper."  
  
"Yeah, I'll have to talk to Harry," said Hermione.  
  
"Why?" asked Draco protectively. He still didn't like Harry.  
  
"I have to tell him to tell the snake its name and your name. He can talk to snakes, remember?"  
  
Draco laughed. "I don't want Potter messing with Viper," he said. "I'd never know what he'd be saying to it. He'd probably be telling it to strangle me in my sleep."  
  
"Harry'd never do that," said Hermione. "Now where's my present?"  
  
Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. Hermione opened it: a ring.  
  
"Oh, Draco!" Hermione gasped. "It's adorable! It's too beautiful!"  
  
The ring was a sterling silver snake that wrapped around Hermione's finger and bit its tail to join. The two eyes were embedded, perfectly-cut rubies.  
  
"A promise ring," he explained.  
  
"I love it!" she sighed. "It must have cost a fortune!"  
  
"It's a family heirloom. The oldest son of the family gives it to a special girl. My mother had it before you. She gave it to me last year."  
  
Hermione leaned across the table and caught Draco's mouth in a kiss. She slowly allowed his tongue in, in love with his taste. They broke apart a while later.  
  
"Let's go put Viper in his room," suggested Draco.  
  
"Okay," agreed Hermione.  
  
"Pureblood." Draco said the password when they got back to the castle.  
  
"You're going to have to change that password," sighed Hermione.  
  
"And you have to change yours, too," said Drco. " 'Malfoy sucks.' I don't know what you were thinking."  
  
Hermione laughed. No one noticed that a Gryffindor was walking through the Slytherin common room, thankfully.  
  
Once in his room, Draco put Viper next to Demon, who had returned from his father without an answer.  
  
"You're going to start a zoo in here, Draco, I'm telling you," joked Hermione. "You have to buy me a lion now."  
  
"You wish," muttered Draco. He fell onto his bed. "You know how much life has changed in these three weeks?"  
  
"No kidding," sighed Hermione, lying down next to him. "Who would have ever thought that in less than a month I'd fall in love with Harry, break up with him, and then start going out with you, of all people?"  
  
"What's wrong with me?" he asked. "You make me sound of awful. Me, of all people. What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing!" Hermione laughed suddenly.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
She shook her head, still shaking with laughter. When she had recovered herself, Draco repeated, "What?"  
  
"Nothing," she said.  
  
"Tell me what you were laughing about," he demanded.  
  
"I just got the giggles, that's all," she reassured him.  
  
"Will I have to tickle it out of you?" he threatened, dropping his hand dangerously to her stomach. This was surely a side to Draco no one had ever been granted the privilege of seeing.  
  
"No!" she screamed.  
  
"Then what?" he repeated.  
  
"Nothing, I swear," she said.  
  
"You are such a friggin' loser," Draco said.  
  
They cuddled closer.  
  
"Have you seen Harry and Pansy lately?" Hermione asked. "I see Harry at class and meals, but otherwise he's never in his room. It's really sad, too, because we share a dormitory and we never see each other."  
  
"Yeah," said Draco. "He's always up in Pansy's room."  
  
"Sick," Hermione whispered in horror. "That is gross."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I can't believe how far apart me and him have grown," sighed Hermione. "It's really depressing. He was my best friend."  
  
"No, it's good for you," said Draco. "You probably would have gone mad if you stayed with him."  
  
"He's not as bad as you think, Draco," said Hermione. "He was great until a couple weeks ago."  
  
"I can hardly believe that," muttered Draco. "I don't like this topic. Talk about something else."  
  
"I really want to find out more about your family," Hermione said. "I mean, I've encountered your dad a few times. No offense, but, er, he's not my favorite person in the world."  
  
"No shit," said Draco. "And when have you met him anyway? Besides second year?"  
  
"Well, besides the Chamber of Secrets, I guess fifth year," she replied.  
  
"Department of Mysteries?" he asked sharply.  
  
"How do you know about that?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"He told me," shrugged Draco. "After all, I am supposed to be a Death Eater."  
  
"Are you going to be?" asked Hermione, just making sure.  
  
"Hell no!" Draco said.  
  
"I didn't think so," she sighed, relieved. "But isn't he going to hurt you if you don't join Voldemort?"  
  
"I can run away; I don't know; I'll think of something," he answered.  
  
"You hate him, don't you?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Déjà vu," said Draco.  
  
"What?"  
  
"My mother asked me that same thing a few weeks ago," he explained. "Yeah, we both do."  
  
"You like your mum, I take it?" Hermione inquired. "Your whole face lights up when you talk about her."  
  
"Yeah, we're pretty tight," replied Draco casually. "You remind me of her, so soft and fragile and pretty."  
  
"Why, thank you," she said. "I'll have to meet her someday, when your father isn't home. I don't think we're the best of acquaintances; I've barely escaped being killed by him."  
  
"Well, it would have been a pity if he'd finished you off for me," he said sarcastically.  
  
"You know, you're still awful to me. I don't know why I like you. You're so-"  
  
Draco didn't want to know what he was. He couldn't stand her talking so much, and what better way was there to stop her ranting than by occupying her mouth? And he was coming to love her more and more with every minute he saw her, as she was him. Neither would let it show, though.  
  
When the kiss had ended, Hermione declared, "I believe that is the reason I stay with you."  
  
"You know, I like talking with you," said Draco. "It's like I can tell you stuff. I can trust you. You're more like my mother than I thought."  
  
"I thought you were the kind of guy that goes for how well a girl kisses, not her personality."  
  
"You've got me all wrong, Granger. Sure, the kissing is a huge part of it. But the personality's got to be there; that's why it didn't work with Pansy."  
  
"Well, then, I've underestimated you, Draco Malfoy," announced Hermione. "Your mom has got to be great, because you had to have got that niceness from somewhere, and it wasn't your dad."  
  
"She's awesome," sighed Draco. "The only people in the world that I like are you and her." Draco now felt a strange urge possessing him. He had to tell Hermione to break it off with him, to go save herself and her future.  
  
"Let's go," he said suddenly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let's go to my house," he repeated.  
  
"Are you sure it's okay?"  
  
"Dumbledore doesn't have to know," he decided. "We're going."  
  
"Okay."  
  
* * * *  
  
The doorbell at Malfoy Manor rang.  
  
Lucius Malfoy opened the door. No one there. He was about to close it when an Invisibility Cloak was pulled off the person standing there- Voldemort.  
  
"Good afternoon, My Lord," said Lucius, bowing.  
  
"It's a sudden arrival, I know, Lucius," snapped Voldemort, ignoring his Death Eater. "I wanted to check on your son's progress."  
  
"Come in." Lucius gestured to the gigantic living room. The two men sat down in clear view of the kitchen, where Narcissa was cooking. When she was Voldemort, she dropped what she was doing, nearly screamed, and ran upstairs. Draco's room needed dusting.  
  
"So, get to the point," Voldemort was saying. "She's not pregnant?"  
  
"My Lord, Draco said she fell for him. And she will be pregnant by Christmas."  
  
"That's too late!" barked Voldemort. "I will proceed my attack on the damn school as soon as the child is born. The sooner, the better. Would you tell your son that?"  
  
"I shall."  
  
* * * *  
  
Draco and Hermione Apparated into Draco's bedroom. This time Narcissa did scream.  
  
"Draco!" she gasped. "The Dark Lord is downstairs!" Then, she saw Hermione and said, "Uh-oh."  
  
"Shit!" swore Draco.  
  
"What? Your dad has him as a houseguest?" asked Hermione, shocked.  
  
"Mother, this is Hermione," introduced Draco. "Hermione this is my mother."  
  
Draco's mother gave a soft "Oh" of recognition.  
  
"I'm going downstairs," announced Draco.  
  
Hermione and Narcissa both cried, "No!" at the same time.  
  
"I won't let them see me. I just want to see what they're talking about."  
  
"Draco, dear, be careful," begged Narcissa.  
  
"I will."  
  
* * * *  
  
Draco tiptoed down the spiral staircase. He'd expected them to be in the kitchen or something, but not right by the foyer. Draco had to duck to avoid being seen. But he had caught his first and hopefully last real glance of Voldemort. He knew that face was going to haunt him in his nightmares for the next few weeks. Those eyes.  
  
"The sooner, the better," Voldemort was saying. "Would you tell your son that?"  
  
"I shall," replied Lucius. Draco had not expected Voldemor tto get up, so he didn't have time to hide behind the closest wall.  
  
"But, Lucius," started a gleeful Voldemort, "your son is here."  
  
Lucius whipped around. Draco froze on the spot. "Draco, son, come sit down."  
  
"No, I think I'll be leaving," replied Draco numbly.  
  
"I want you to sit down," said Voldemort this time. It was an order.  
  
Draco sank into the farthest armchair from both of them.  
  
"Well, Draco," said Voldemort. "Your father was telling me about your progress. And I was saying I needed the kid soon. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, I'm trying," stammered Draco, scared out of his wits. And Potter had survived this guy how many times? Maybe Potter was a little better than he thought.  
  
"Try harder," hissed Voldemort. "And when are you going to get my Mark?"  
  
Draco wanted to ask, "What if I don't want to get it?" but knew it would earn him a punishment, if not instant death.  
  
But, staring at the rug, he wondered, "What would happen if I don't go along with your plan?"  
  
"If, you son of a bitch?" hissed Voldemort even more viciously now. "If you don't, you die."  
  
"What if I don't want to give you the baby?" Draco asked, still entertaining himself with a spot on the carpet.  
  
"Draco, what would you do with a baby if you didn't give it to the Dark Lord?" questioned Lucius. "Give it to Granger to raise?"  
  
"Maybe," he replied.  
  
"Lucius, this boy has fallen in love with the girl. I can see it in his mind. And otherwise, he wouldn't be protesting the plan."  
  
"Is this true?" asked Lucius sharply. When Draco didn't answer, Lucius went on. "I've told you not to ever fall in love, Draco! I've told you thousands of times. Love is for weak people! Love weakens people. Now you are a weak fool!"  
  
"Draco," said Voldemort. "Just give me the kid, and no one will get hurt. You may leave."  
  
Draco fled up the stairs back into his room, determined not to look worried to his mother and Hermione.  
  
* * * *  
  
After Draco left to go downstairs, Hermione said, "Draco's told me nice things about you."  
  
"You two are dating?" asked Narcissa, pretending not to know anything about the plan.  
  
"Yes," replied Hermione. "That promise ring is really pretty. He gave it to me. He said it was yours."  
  
"He did?" asked Narcissa quickly.  
  
"Yes," returned Hermione suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, Merlin," sighed Narcissa, realizing the truth. "You love him, too, right?"  
  
"I beg your pardon?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, dear, Draco was supposed to give that ring to the girl he intended to marry and that he loved," explained Narcissa.  
  
"But- but," stammered Hermione, words failing her. "But he just said that he was supposed to give it to a special girl! I don't think he loves me.."  
  
"But my dear, this means he does!" exclaimed Narcissa. "Do you love him?  
  
"Oh, I- well, yes," replied an embarrassed Hermione. "Oh, please don't tell him!"  
  
"I won't," smiled Narcissa. Her son was in love! All grown up.  
  
At that moment, Draco walked in. With what looked like great difficulty, he smiled. "So you met each other?"  
  
"Yes," replied Narcissa suspiciously. "Hermione, I don't think it's too safe for you here. Would you mind leaving? I'll send Draco after you in a few minutes. Is that all right?"  
  
"Of course," replied Hermione. She Disapparated.  
  
"Love, what happened?" asked Narcissa, taking her son into her arms.  
  
"I- well, he saw me and talked to me," said Draco.  
  
"Poor lamb!" comforted Narcissa, holding him tighter. "Do you love her?"  
  
"What kind of a question is that?" asked Draco angrily, stepping away. "No, no, definitely not." His mother gave him a smile. "Yes, of course," he admitted. "I don't know how it happened. It wasn't supposed to."  
  
"Draco, if she has this baby, you mustn't give it to the Dark Lord," Narcissa said.  
  
"How can I not?" asked an anguished Draco, twisting a strand of platinum hair.  
  
"She isn't pregnant, right?" asked Narcissa.  
  
"No," confirmed Draco.  
  
"Draco, I don't know what to say. If she doesn't have the child, he'll kill you. And if she does have the baby, the poor thing. She doesn't know about this, so you'll have to tell her."  
  
"She'd kill me!" cried out Draco.  
  
"Draco, if she really loves you, she'll go through with this."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"She wouldn't want you to get hurt," she explained. "So tell her. The sooner, the better." All of these sooners. Everything was going to happen soon.  
  
"And if I tell her, and by some miracle she agrees to this, when the baby's here, what the hell do we do with it? Run away?"  
  
"The Dark Lord was going to have you give it to me. He thinks I'll raise it for the Dark Side. I'll raise the baby right. After school finishes, Hermione can move in."  
  
"And father won't notice?" asked Draco sarcastically. "It's a bad plan, no offense."  
  
"Draco, they're planning to attack Hogwarts when the baby is born. I think we should tell Dumbledore about this. He'll know what to do."  
  
"I. I'll tell him today," assured Draco. "I have to go. Bye." He kissed his mother on the cheek and Disapparated.  
  
* * * *  
  
There was no way that Draco was going to tell Hermione now- maybe later.  
  
He Apparated into Hogsmeade and ran back to his room; he had the impression that Hermione was going to be there. Sure enough, there she was, waiting for him.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked, running over to him. "What happened downstairs?"  
  
"Nothing," he quickly replied.  
  
"You can tell me," she said, touching his arm gently. "You said yourself that you could trust me."  
  
"Really," he insisted. "I swear, nothing. I saw the guy and came upstairs."  
  
"Then why did you look so worried?"  
  
"I wasn't going to be laughing after I'd seen Voldemort," answered Draco.  
  
"What were they talking about?" asked Hermione.  
  
"You," replied Draco without thinking.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"No," he lied, turning it into a joke. "They were talking about punishing some Death Eater."  
  
"All of them need to be punished," Hermione said. She remembered Mrs. Malfoy's words about how Draco loved her. She smiled. "Your mum is nice."  
  
"Told you so. Everyone likes her. Listen, I'm meeting Snape soon," he lied. "So I have to go."  
  
Hermione snickered. "Have fun." She brushed his lips with her own and turned to go. "Bye, Draco."  
  
"See you later, Hermione."  
  
Draco waited for five minutes to be sure that she was gone and immediately headed for Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Come in," said Dumbledore.  
  
Draco walked in and sat down.  
  
"Professor, I have some concerns dealing with my father."  
  
Dumbledore eyed Draco suspiciously before saying, "Go on."  
  
"You wouldn't know, but the Dark Lord has some new plans," started Draco.  
  
"Oh, I do know," said Dumbledore coldly. "And I know you are part of this plan."  
  
"Yes, but not how you think," explained Draco.  
  
"Oh, really, Mister Malfoy? You aren't on the task of impregnating Hermione?"  
  
"I am," replied Draco. "But you ought to know I didn't choose the job. And I'm asking you for help to get out of this."  
  
"You are going against your father?" asked Dumbledore incredulously. "You want to join our side?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then, Draco, I suggest you tell me as much of the plan as you know first."  
  
Draco related the whole story. Dumbledore didn't even blink, even when Draco told him about Hermione's parentage.  
  
"I see," said Dumbledore slowly. "And so today he told you you'd die if you didn't carry out the plan?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why did you go home in the first place?" asked Dumbledore. "Without asking me?"  
  
Draco tugged at a lock of his white blonde hair nervously. "I wanted Hermione to meet my mum."  
  
"Hermione?" asked Dumbledore. "You didn't already start the plan?"  
  
"Well, yes, actually," replied Draco. "Long story, but the ending is that I. I've fallen in love with her, Professor."  
  
"How interesting," said Dumbledore, grinning. "So you don't know what to do now, and you're asking me."  
  
"Yes," replied Draco.  
  
"First of all, good choice," smiled Dumbledore. "Then, does she love you?"  
  
"I don't know," said Draco. "Why would she?"  
  
"Because she's seen the kind side to you," answered Dumbledore. "So if you two go with the plan, as I will advise you to do, once the baby is born, Voldemort will attack the school. We will have to prepare. But that won't be for another year at least."  
  
"So you want me to impregnate her?" asked Draco.  
  
"Has Harry talked to you?" questioned Dumbledore.  
  
Draco remembered Truth or Dare. "No. But I know he knows something about this."  
  
"Indeed," Dumbledore nodded. "He plays quite a big part in this. Before, when I thought you were helping Voldemort, Harry and Hermione were dating. I don't know what happened there, but I take it they're not going together. So I told Harry a couple of weeks ago to keep an eye on Hermione, to keep her away from you. I set him on the task of impregnating her."  
  
"You what?" shouted Draco. He quieted down. "Sorry."  
  
"Well, Draco, I was thinking if he did, then you couldn't. I didn't know about you, though. But we'd know by now if she was pregnant, so she's not."  
  
"Professor, I have something to confess. I. Two weeks ago, I made a Love Potion for Pansy Parkinson and Potter. So they fell for each other, and Hermione was free for me."  
  
"That's what happened. I see," Dumbledore said. "Well, that wasn't too wise, as those Potions are illegal at this school. But you're off the hook. Special circumstances. I suggest you take off the charm, though."  
  
"But what about Potter and Hermione?" asked Draco, appalled.  
  
"We'll tell Harry that he. Well, do you think Hermione will go back to him if she realizes that he really didn't like Pansy?"  
  
"No," Draco replied. "She told me he was better as a best friend. And she wouldn't just dump me. I know her."  
  
"Oh, well," began Dumbledore. "Harry will have to accept the fact that he Hermione doesn't love him anymore. And that means a truce between you and him."  
  
"What? Well, if it's for Hermione's good," Draco mumbled grumpily. He had no intentions of any truces.  
  
"It is; I assure you. When everyone is settled, then we will start making war preparations. So, Draco, what you need to do is lift that Love Potion, and tell me when you have."  
  
"Yes, sir," replied Draco. "Thank you." He left.  
  
THAT'S THE END!! I BET YOU CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!! IT'LL COME IN ONE DAY!! I PROMISE!! G2G!! 


	11. The Truth Hurts

GUYS I'M ON A ROLL!!!!!!! I TYPED FOUR CHAPTERS TODAY!! BEFORE I STOP, HERE'S THE NEXT ONE!!!!!!! THE TRUTH HURTS:  
  
The next month passed, and still Draco hadn't brought himself to lift the charm. It would wear off on November 5th, and today was Halloween. The big Halloween Ball would start in a few minutes, and naturally, he as going with Hermione. Both teens still hadn't professed their love for each other. Draco decided to go through with lifting the charm and telling Hermione everything tonight.  
  
It was a costume ball, and Hermione and Draco would go as Jack Frost and the Snow Queen. Tonight was the night that everyone would find out that they were going out. Draco looked at himself in the mirror. His costume looked good: his hair was streaked blue and silver and his blue and silver costume looked awesome. (A/N I'm having to wipe off drool from the keyboard!!!!) It was corny, but hell, Draco could make a potato sack look sexy.  
  
He walked down to the marble staircase, where he was meeting Hermione. She looked amazing, with a billowing blue dress laced in silver, silver glitter in her hair, blue eyeshadow, and silver mascara.  
  
"You look great," he said.  
  
"So do you," Hermione replied happily. She wouldn't be in this good of a mood in half an hour.  
  
They sat down at a table for two as the Great Hall started filling up. Apparently, Muggle music was very popular with wizards.  
  
"May I have the first dance?" Draco asked in a fake voice. Both tried hard not to laugh to no avail.  
  
"Of course," she choked out, wiping her eyes and giggling hysterically.  
  
Draco swept her out onto the dance floor. Many people were whispering and pointing at the odd couple, but neither cared. This was a great moment.  
  
Hermione rested her head against Draco's chest and inhaled his scent. The soft music played on.  
  
'I may not say it quite as much as I should, but when I say, 'I love you,' darling, that means for good.'  
  
Hermione looked up at Draco. This was the perfect time. "I love you," she whispered.  
  
Draco's heart only practically stopped. "I love you, too."  
  
'And I will love you until forever, until death do us part, we'll be together..'  
  
"Come here," said Draco, pulling Hermione. He led her to the decorated garden. "I have some stuff to tell you." He walked around nervously. "Er. this is hard."  
  
"Don't keep secrets from me," said Hermione. "Spill."  
  
"Okay. So, er, I'll start from the beginning." With every word of the tale, Hermione got paler and paler. By the end, when Draco told her who her father really was, she was shaking with uncontrollable crying.  
  
"How could you?" she screamed. "I never should have trusted you!"  
  
"Shhh." comforted Draco, wrapping his arms around her. She tried to get free of his grip, but he was too strong for her. "Really, I have no intentions of working for Voldemort. I've talked with Dumbledore, and we're getting a plan started."  
  
"Are you serious?" cried Hermione.  
  
"Really. I am no Death Eater." He cleared is throat. "So, yeah. That's it. What do you think of the plan?"  
  
There was silence, save a few sniffles. "Well, obviously I'll do it," she said. "If I don't, you die, and we don't want that to happen."  
  
"Aren't you scared or anything?" asked Draco incredulously. "Are you sure you want to do this? We could-"  
  
"There is nothing we could do," she cut in. "So full steam ahead, I say." She wiped off her tears. "Draco, I'll always love you."  
  
"So will I, my Hermione."  
  
Their lips locked in the most fiery, passionate, and loving kiss they'd had yet.  
  
A few minutes later, Hermione asked, "Does Harry know?"  
  
"Well, that's another story," Draco started wearily. "I think we'll need him here when I explain."  
  
"I'll get him," offered Hermione. "Be right back."  
  
She found Harry talking with Pansy.  
  
"Harry, I need to talk to you," she whispered urgently. "Quickly!"  
  
"Pansy, I'll be back in a few minutes." She scowled at him. "Really."  
  
Hermione led Harry to the gardens where Malfoy stood.  
  
Harry saw him and muttered, "Does it have to do with that bastard?"  
  
"Funnily enough, it does, Potter," replied Draco himself, overhearing Harry. Before Harry could do anything, Draco whipped out his wand and said, "Null amor."  
  
The spell had closed Harry's eyes, but after, he opened them.  
  
"Hermione!" he gasped. "I'm so sorry! You have got to believe me. I hate Pansy, I swear! Hermione, I love you!"  
  
Hermione cast a questioning glance towards Draco, what had his head in his hands and was shaking with laughter.  
  
"Oh, er, that's nice," commented Hermione. Harry stared at her.  
  
"And what is Malfoy doing here? Unless that one day, I saw you with him. No!"  
  
Draco finally regained his composure. "Yes, Potter," he drawled in his mean voice that Hermione hadn't heard in so long. "Things clicking?"  
  
"Wait!" exclaimed Harry, turning to Hermione. "You're not serious, are you?"  
  
"Dead serious, Harry," explained Hermione. "So listen to the story. Don't take it personally."  
  
Hermione retold the whole story as Draco had told it to her. Harry's reaction was similar to Hermione's; he got pale, although he didn't burst into tears.  
  
"Don't take it personally?" he bellowed. "What the fuck am I supposed to do? Just lay back while Malfoy's seducing you? And what the hell do you mean Voldemort's daughter? I've been so close to you, and you're his damn daughter? That's just sick, I swear." He turned and ran inside, though not to Pansy. She wouldn't have taken him back anyway. The spell cancelled out the Love Potion.  
  
"Oh, dear," sighed Hermione. He still thinks you're forcing me to do this. He doesn't know we're in love." Those words sounded foreign to Hermione. In love. In love with Draco Malfoy. If someone would have told her that even this summer, she would have blown that person into pieces.  
  
"I always knew he was a loser," smirked Draco. "Do you know what I did to him?" Hermione shook her head. "I made a Love Potion for him and Pansy, so you would be free for me. And I just took the spell off."  
  
Hermione practically started crying again. "Draco! How could you? If it wasn't for you, he and I would still be in love!"  
  
"True, true," commented Draco. "But you'd also be being stalked by me. Though it sounds appealing, at least now you consent to this whole plan."  
  
"You're such an evil, lying, twisted son of a bitch!" yelled Hermione.  
  
Draco kissed her, and she felt all anger melt away.  
  
"And I love you for it," she finished. "I like you better than I did Harry, anyway. I'll go talk to him now."  
  
"Suit yourself," shrugged Draco. "I'll get drinks and wait at our table."  
  
"Be right there, baby," said Hermione.  
  
She didn't see Harry in the Great Hall, so she knew he was in the Head Dorm. She ran back there and walked in.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" he snapped.  
  
"I live here, too," she sighed. "Now would you just hear me out?" When she didn't receive an answer, she went on. "So I've consented to this whole plan."  
  
"You've what?! Are you serious?"  
  
"Wish I wasn't."  
  
"You're losing your mind," said Harry. "Do you know what it means, pregnant at eighteen?"  
  
"I understand that, Harry."  
  
"Yeah, but Malfoy's the damn father!" he yelled. "I don't understand that! How could you be doing this?"  
  
"We're going to Dumbledore," she stated simply. You need to understand."  
  
Harry reluctantly let Hermione drag him and Malfoy to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Please sit down," he said. "I just came here from the ball to get something. What a coincidence!"  
  
"Professor, I've done what you asked of me," stated Draco.  
  
"Thank you, Draco," said Dumbledore.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" shouted Harry.  
  
"Harry, you've heard the story?" inquired Dumbledore. Harry nodded. "Well, then, Draco has decided to join our side." Harry looked at Draco in shock, opened his mouth as if to yell some more, but then closed it.  
  
"I don't believe it," he finally whispered. "He's not going to be like his dad?"  
  
"He's not," nodded Dumbledore. "Right, Draco?"  
  
"I've always hated my father and the Dark Side," said Draco.  
  
"But. But then why did you treat me like sh-" Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I mean, why were you awful to me?"  
  
Draco looked Harry in the eye and firmly answered, "I was jealous. You could openly fight the Dark Side, but if I tried, my dad would kill me."  
  
Dumbledore announced, "A truce, then? New friends?"  
  
Both boys gave evil looks to each other before nodding.  
  
"Well, Harry," said Hermione. "Now that you're friends-"  
  
"We're not friends," Harry interrupted. "We're just not going to kill each other."  
  
"Well, whatever," she went on. "Now you deserve to know that I. I mean, Draco and I have, er, fallen in love."  
  
There was quite a long silence. Surprisingly, Harry did not start shouting. "You're happy then?" he asked quietly.  
  
"I'm very happy." She blushed.  
  
Harry gave her a friendly hug. "Then I'm happy for you," he said. "I understand that I can't make you love me."  
  
"Thank you," she said. "You don't know how much that means to me."  
  
"But it still doesn't make me like your boyfriend any more," declared Harry.  
  
"Just be good to him around me," Hermione implored. "And you too, Draco. Promise me?"  
  
"Anything for you, my love," he answered sarcastically, just to annoy Harry.  
  
"Draco, this truce starts now," warned Hermione, though she couldn't stop smiling.  
  
"I am allowed to call him Malfoy, though, right? I don't have to call him dear Draco, do I?" asked Harry.  
  
"Please don't tell me I have to cal him Harry," pleaded Draco.  
  
"It would be nice."  
  
"No!" objected both boys.  
  
"Fine," she decided. "But I'm warning you, you'll have to if you don't act in civilized manners."  
  
"Well," Dumbledore said. The three teens were surprised; they'd forgotten he was there. "I'm going back to the ball now. I'm glad this is settled."  
  
"Boys, let's go," said Hermione in quite a motherly fashion. Harry and Draco both rolled their eyes at each other. This was going to be a long year..  
  
They sat down at a table, Harry with them, though of course, he wasn't next to Draco.  
  
"Where's Ron?" asked Hermione brightly.  
  
Harry shrugged. "Probably with Luna. They're always together."  
  
Sure enough, as Hermione scanned the dance floor, she found Ron and Luna talking and holding punches.  
  
"Wasn't it much less complicated when none of us were going out?" laughed Hermione. Both boys were silent. "Guys, what's wrong?"  
  
She knew what was wrong: this was neither boys' idea of a great ball. They were sitting at the same table: Harry and Draco. This was awful and would have never happened before, not even at the end of the world.  
  
"Harry, Draco," started Hermione. "I know you don't like being nice to each other, but could you just forget your pasts?"  
  
Both boys stared at her in horror.  
  
"I know it's hard, but could you try? If we're going to fight Voldemort together, we have to unite against him. As friends. Okay?" Silence. "I take that as a yes. So, starting now. Pretend you're best friends."  
  
"Are you losing your damn mind?" said Harry finally. "Best friends?"  
  
"Well, maybe not best friends," she decided fairly, "but be nice, good acquaintances." More silence. "Now I'll go talk to Ron while you pretend you're meeting each other for the first time."  
  
Draco opened his mouth to protest, but she covered it with her hand and muttered, "For me. Please." Then, loudly, she added, "Have fun."  
  
She left, and it was quiet. Draco seriously wanted to run after her, but for her sake and not because he wanted to, he said, "Good evening. I'm Draco Malfoy. You name is?"  
  
"Harry Potter," replied Harry, playing along, also for Hermione's sake.  
  
"Oh, I've heard stuff about you," smiled Draco. "Nice stuff. What house are you in?"  
  
Of course he had to ask that. It was Draco, whether he was acting nice or not.  
  
"Gryffindor," answered Harry. "You?"  
  
"I'm in Slytherin. But Gryffindor is such a nice house. I know lots of nice people in-"  
  
"Cut the crap, Malfoy," snapped Harry.  
  
"But," protested Draco. "I think that was the first decent conversation we've ever had."  
  
"You're right," agreed Harry. "But we don't have to act like friggin' idiots. We can talk like this."  
  
"Okay. So what are we talking about?" asked Draco.  
  
"I'd rather not be talking, but how about we start from the day we met?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh yeah," laughed Draco. "You were the idiot in the robe shop."  
  
"Well you were the ugly, arrogant kid who thought his father was the best," retorted Harry.  
  
"We're sure acting like best friends," said Draco sarcastically.  
  
"Okay, then let's forget our pasts. It isn't going to work," Harry said. "We're too different."  
  
"Damn right," said Draco. "So tell me, how was Pansy?"  
  
"Absolutely disgusting," said Harry quickly.  
  
"Oh, but you loved her for two whole months," smirked Draco. "She was not disgusting then, surely?"  
  
"No, but that was not my fault," replied Harry, turning red. "What happened to you and Pansy?"  
  
"Oh, Potter. Hermione already knows this: the key to getting along with me is not mentioning Pansy. That Love Potion was partly to get rid of her."  
  
Harry couldn't stand Draco calling Hermione Hermione. It was unnerving, coming off Draco's tongue. She'd always been Granger or Mudblood. The way he said Hermione just made their love sound final.  
  
"And that's why she was hanging on to you for the past six years?" asked Harry to annoy Draco.  
  
"I told you, I'm a whole new person," said Draco.  
  
Harry snorted. "Where's the proof for that?"  
  
"Well," started Draco, "I never would have been able to love anyone last year."  
  
"I still can't believe you can," stated Harry bluntly.  
  
"Me neither," said a voice. Harry turned and saw Ron.  
  
* * * *  
  
Hermione left Draco and Harry smiling. It would be fun to see what they would do to each other.  
  
"Hey, Ron," she said, walking up to him and Luna. "Long time, no see."  
  
"I've been busy," he answered awkwardly.  
  
"Wait till you hear what's happening to me. It's got to be way worse than anything that's happened to you," she sighed.  
  
"I'm not complaining about my life," he said. "It's great."  
  
"I can see," she said, watching his arm slink around Luna's waist and their finger lace together.  
  
His ears reddened and he said, "So what's new?"  
  
"Do you really want to hear about my life?" she asked, hoping he'd say yes.  
  
"Oh! There's Lavender!" exclaimed Luna, taking the hint. "I need to ask her something about Divination homework."  
  
Hermione smiled warmly and led him back to Harry and Draco.  
  
Ron found the scene of Harry and Malfoy talking very odd, so he eavesdropped for a few sentences before announcing his presence.  
  
"I told you, I'm a whole new person," Draco was saying.  
  
Harry laughed. "Where's the proof for that?"  
  
"Well," said Draco, "I never would have been able to love anyone last year."  
  
"I still can't believe you can," said Harry.  
  
"Me neither," interrupted Ron.  
  
Harry turned around. "Hello," he said slowly. "What's up?"  
  
"Good evening, Mr. Ronald Weasley. Pleasant day, don't you think? I presume all is well?"  
  
Ron stared in horror. "Who the hell are you and what the hell have you done with Malfoy?"  
  
"That's Mr. Malfoy to you," smirked Draco.  
  
"Mione?" asked Ron weakly. "What did I miss?"  
  
"Quite a story, Ron," answered Harry. "Prepare yourself for a heart attack. Mione'll explain."  
  
"Come on, nothing can be that bad," said Ron. "Tell me."  
  
"Should I leave?" asked Draco. "Perhaps to preserve my health if this fine young gentleman explodes, figuratively?"  
  
"Draco, you're like the main character in this story. I'd stay," advised Hermione. "And you don't have to pretend that you're the King of England."  
  
"Oh, but I am," drawled Draco.  
  
Hermione cleared her throat. The music, now a loud beat, covered her words.  
  
"I can't hear you!" bellowed Ron.  
  
"I said that maybe we should go to the Head Dorm!" she shouted back.  
  
"Good idea!" yelled Ron.  
  
As they were going up the marble staircase and when the music was still audible, Draco started singing. "Cause I'm about to take my key and stick it in the ignition. So let me hear a toot toot. Let me get a beep beep. Running her hands through my fro."  
  
"You sing well," commented Harry, just to keep up the friends act.  
  
"See?" said Hermione happily. "That's what I mean by being nice, and you do have a lovely voice, Draco."  
  
Ron just stared at them, confused and perplexed.  
  
They sat down on some sofas.  
  
"Nice place," commented Draco. "Of course, I diverse to be here, but you know, life isn't perfect."  
  
"I wish it was," hoped Hermione.  
  
"Get to the story," urged Ron.  
  
"Okay, okay," said Hermione. "So, here goes."  
  
The story was told for the umpteenth time that day.  
  
Ron did not react the same as Harry. He sat, dumbfounded.  
  
"It can't be happening," he whispered. "This was supposed to be our year. Together. Us. Together. Just us three. Together!"  
  
"Well, there is a together," protested Hermione. "Only, it's four people."  
  
"You mean five, in a year," corrected Harry, smiling.  
  
"No!" repeated Ron. "Malfoy? Our friend? You? In love? A baby?" He was obviously at a loss for words.  
  
"It's okay," she comforted, hugging him. "We're all okay with this, then?"  
  
"I don't have a choice, it seems," replied Ron.  
  
"You're right; you don't," said Draco. "I know; I still can't believe I'm in love with this bitch."  
  
Hermione smacked him. "You're such an abusive guy! Guys, look what I have to deal with!"  
  
"Number one reason Malfoy is best viewed at a distance," sighed Harry. This time Harry ducked a blow from Hermione.  
  
"And guys, looking at this abusive woman!" complained Draco.  
  
"And we dealt with her for six years," quipped Ron, regaining his voice.  
  
"And I don't know how you did it," said Draco. Hermione refrained from hitting him again.  
  
"So," she said brightly. "Shall we go back to the ball?"  
  
"Yes, milady," replied Draco, taking Hermione's arm.  
  
Harry and Ron reluctantly followed, trying not to think about their "stolen Mione."  
  
* * * *  
  
After many dances and a goodnight kiss from Draco to Hermione, Harry and Hermione had changed and were sitting together in their common room.  
  
"Long day," sighed Harry, stretching. Hermione was silent. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I was thinking," she said slowly. "I'm killing our relationship."  
  
"How d'you mean?" asked Harry.  
  
"It's like you, Ron, and I aren't best friends anymore," she explained. "We haven't talked in a month and a half. And it's all my fault. We were supposed to be best friends. Forever."  
  
"It's not your fault; it's Malfoy's," said Harry. "And we are best friends. We just had a little gap in the story of our friendship."  
  
Hermione smiled. Those were wise words. "It's not Draco's fault," she said suddenly. "He was forced to do this. It's all Voldemort's fault."  
  
"Yeah, it's always Voldemort's fault," said Harry quietly. After a few minutes of silence, he added generously, "If you want, I can talk to Dumbledore to see if Malfoy can come live here. And I can go back to Gryffindor tower. If it makes you feel more comfortable." It hurt to say those words. To tell his Hermione whom he still loved that she could live with Malfoy.  
  
"I don't want to kick you out," said Hermione. But she couldn't help thinking to herself how much safer and warmer she'd feel if she shared a dorm with Draco.  
  
"I don't mind," replied Harry painfully, because he did mind. A lot.  
  
"I don't know.." said Hermione slowly.  
  
"It would only be right," urged Harry. "I mean, if you're going to be. I should just stop talking." He turned bright red and shut up.  
  
"Well, if you're really sure you're okay with it," agreed Hermione. "But I feel like such a heartless-"  
  
"No, you're not," said Harry. "I brought up the idea. I'll ask Dumbledore. Tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, my gosh!" Hermione exclaimed. "I forgot! Tomorrow's the Quidditch game, right?"  
  
"Yeah," said Harry. "You cheering for Slytherin?"  
  
"I'm not hurting anyone's feelings," she said. "I am remaining impartial and will offer my congratulations to the winner privately."  
  
"Do you remember when you hated Malfoy's guts and would have killed for me to beat him?" asked Harry.  
  
"Of course I remember," said Hermione. "It was only two months ago."  
  
"A lot can happen in two months," said Harry sadly. He felt it would have been less painful if Voldemort had killed Hermione. But now he had to draw out the suffering and watch Malfoy touch Hermione, kiss Hermione. And Harry couldn't.  
  
"Listen, I'm really sorry," apologized Hermione, as if reading his thoughts. "It's just, I mean. Well, I don't love you like that anymore. I'm sorry. You didn't do anything wrong. It's not you. I just can't control my emotions anymore. I know it was because of the Love Potion. And I know we were supposed to be together. And get married. But now it can't happen."  
  
Harsh words, thought Harry. But every single one of them was true.  
  
"Hermione, you should know that I- well, I still love you," Harry informed. "I just don't know if I can get over you, either."  
  
Hermione felt awful. "I'm just breaking everyone's heart, aren't I? First Ron, then you."  
  
"Maybe Malfoy's just a passing thing, then, too," said Harry hopefully.  
  
"No," disagreed Hermione. "He and I have to be together. I will be carrying his baby, after all."  
  
Harry groaned. It was bad. Really bad. Life couldn't get worse than this: when your future fiancé ditched you, went for your mortal enemy, and was going to give birth to his most likely white blonde-haired and blue- eyed baby.  
  
"Look, it's 12:30," Hermione announced. "The game's at nine. You need sleep. All right?"  
  
"Yeah," said Harry, stifling a yawn.  
  
"By the way, Harry, is Draco that bad?" asked Hermione. "You seemed to be getting along."  
  
"Yeah right," muttered Harry.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said he's not that bad," lied Harry. "Once you get to know him, he really is funny."  
  
"You, of all people, should know of his sarcastic sense of humor," laughed Hermione. "He's cracked jokes about you for how many years?"  
  
"Too many awful years to count," sighed Harry, getting up. "Good night, Mione."  
  
"Good night, Harry. See you tomorrow morning."  
  
They both entered their rooms and fell captive to slumber.  
  
SO THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A few side notes: I credit the first song, We'll Get There, to Nick Lashey. The second song, the Ignition remix, is by R. Kelly. Those are two great songs!!! And the spell that canceled the Love Potion was null amor. Null means to cancel in Latin. Amor means love in Latin. So "cancel love" is the spell. HA HA!!! Way to use foreign languages. Guys, I live on your reviews. REVIEW SOME MORE!!! Plus, if any of you have aol screennames or email addresses, give them to me!!! I desperately need to talk to someone. Plus, if y'all have stories on fanfic.net that I can read in return for you reading my stories, please tell me!!!! I love you all to death! Well, I'm not a lesbo. But still. PEACE OUT!!! DRACO IS THE SEXIEST GUY ON EARTH!!!!!!! 


	12. Quidditch

TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS: I KNOW I'M BEING SELFISH, BUT I NEED REVIEWS!!! I WILL NOT UPDATE WITHOUT THEM!!! Here is the thing: You Review = Happy Writer = More chapters = you read more= you review!!! It's a vicious cycle... SO PLEASE REVIEW!! AND SPREAD THE WORD ABOUT THIS STORY!!! Okay, sorry, I'm going nuts.. But anyway, thanks to dracosgirl4, who has reviewed 3 (or maybe 2) times!!! Spank you!!! To the rest of you, spank you literally!!!! Okay, before I need to be submitted to a mental hospital, here's chapter 12, Quidditch.  
  
The next morning, Draco awoke at 6:30 to start practice early. He turned to a tapping noise on his window; Demon was outside his window holding a very long parcel that looked oddly like-  
  
"A Firebolt 6!" Draco gasped, unwrapping it, quite in shock. A letter fell out of the package. It read:  
  
Son,  
  
This is yours if she's pregnant by Christmas. Good luck this morning. Make Potter look like the fool he is.  
  
L. M.  
  
Draco didn't want to take the bribe from his father, but it was a Firebolt 6. Of course he had to take it.  
  
He changed into his stunning Slytherin Quidditch uniform (A/N I'm drooling!!!), grabbed a quick breakfast, and ran out to the pitch, where his teammates admired his new broom. The game started in two hours.  
  
* * * *  
  
Hermione awoke at 7:15. She ambled out of her room to the common room. She decided to make sure Harry was gone. She knocked on his door. No answer. He had probably already left, but just to make sure, she opened the door.  
  
There was Harry, slung across his bed, in deep sleep. Hermione rolled her eyes. Draco probably got up at six o'clock.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione shouted as loud as she could.  
  
"What?" he yawned. "Why do you have to wake me up so early?"  
  
"It's 7:20, you idiot!" she scolded.  
  
"Crap!" he exclaimed, jumping out of bed.  
  
"Here!" said Hermione, tossing him his uniform.  
  
She ran out so he could change. A minute later, he sprinted out the door.  
  
* * * *  
  
Hermione showered, put on her promised green underclothes, and met Ginny at breakfast.  
  
After eating, they hurried to watch the scrimmage/practice before the game.  
  
"Wait here," Hermione instructed. She ran to the field. Draco and Harry flew down, Harry shooting dirty looks at Draco, who had apparently gotten the same broom as Harry, which Harry did not like. At all. "Hey guys. Good luck to both of you."  
  
"Good morning," smiled Draco. He was apparently in a good mood, unlike some people. Harry, namely.  
  
"Can I talk to you, Draco?" asked Hermione. She led him away from Harry. "Listen, don't try to purposely behead him."  
  
"I won't; I promise," he answered.  
  
"Good."  
  
"My fingers were crossed."  
  
"You are an idiot," she said. "And where on Earth did you get that broom?"  
  
"I stole it," he joked. After seeing the look on Hermione's face, he lied, "My mother."  
  
"Well, good luck anyway," she said. "I am wearing green, but you can't see it."  
  
"I'm absolutely positive that I think that I'm wearing red," he said, "but you can definitely not see it."  
  
"You're acting weird," said Hermione. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Pre-domination jitters," replied Draco, smirking. "No," he added quietly. "I am definitely not all right. I am trying to make myself feel better, because Potter is going to kick my ass, like always."  
  
Hermione looked up the six-inch distance at Draco in awe. He was a good six feet. He was admitting Harry was better than him? "Wait," she said slowly. "Let me get this straight. You're being noble enough to admit that Harry is a better Seeker than you?"  
  
"It's not nobility," said Draco. "It's the truth." He gave her a brief kiss on the lips and whispered, "I love you."  
  
"I will love you forever," whispered Hermione right back. "Good luck. You're better than you think."  
  
She turned and left to Harry, who had just witnessed their little kiss and was quite angry about it.  
  
"Harry," she started. "I told him not to hurt you. He promised me he wouldn't."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"No, really. Just return the gesture. And he just told me that he knows you're going to win. Harry, he just admitted you're better than him."  
  
"Well then that's someone under a Polyjuice Potion," said Harry.  
  
"He did say it," said Hermione before giving Harry a quick kiss on the cheek, which did not settle well with Harry. He couldn't get the real thing. "Good luck. I'll watch your practice."  
  
Hermione settled in the stands with Ginny at 8:00.  
  
They watched the scrimmage. Gryffindor predictably won that, 190 to 30.  
  
"They're the best they've ever been since Oliver left," said Ginny. It was quite true. Harry played Seeker, of course, Ron Keeper, Tom Farrow and Jack Crossby, both fifth years, were Beaters, and Dennis and Colin Creevey and Seamus Finnigan all showed a curious talent for Chasers. Sadly, the team didn't have any girls. Though the team was oddly shaped and had quite different players, they were miraculously awesome, probably due to Harry's excellent coaching skills (not to mention his ability to catch the Snitch).  
  
The game finally started at nine after the beginning handshake.  
  
"And they're off!" shouted Dean, the commentator since Lee Jordan left. "Colin Creevey takes the Quaffle. Passes to Finnigan, who passes to the other Creevey. Bloody hell, they're already up at the Slytherin hoops. No Slytherin defense at all. Creevey shoots! Slytherin Keeper Nott dives for it and misses! Gryffindor scores! It's ten to nothing, 20 seconds into the game!"  
  
There were many Slytherin groans coupled with screams of delight from the Gryffindor supporters. Ginny was jumping up and down, cheering.  
  
Harry and Draco, meanwhile, were circling the stadium in search of the Snitch. The following half an hour was quite painful for the Slytherins. It was true that they had no defense at all. They were being killed 140-0. When they got the Quaffle, they either dropped it, or it was saved by Ron.  
  
Hermione felt sorry for Draco. He was the captain of the team, after all. His players made him look like an awful coach.  
  
As Hermione was slouched in her seat, feeling Draco's pain very much, the Snitch landed on her head (A/N What a coincidence!! ;))  
  
"Hermione, move!" screamed Ginny. "Don't let Malfoy get it!"  
  
The whole stadium was watching Hermione, who couldn't move. Draco was definitely closer to her; Harry was on the other side of the pitch in the middle of a lap around the stadium. Draco was doing his laps, too, but was going in the opposite direction. As hr passed Hermione and gave her a quick smile, he saw the Snitch. He turned back around towards her.  
  
"Hermione!" screamed Ginny more urgently. Harry had seen. He was flying over quickly, but now Draco had the same broom as him now. Speed wasn't a difference. The distance between the boys was now the only factor. And Draco was closer. In a nanosecond, Hermione made her decision. She closed her eyes, holding her breath.  
  
She felt a WHOOSH! Of air by her ears and felt fingers scrape her hair.  
  
"And, bloody hell!! Slytherin wins 150-140!" shouted Dean sadly, not believing it himself. "The famous Harry Potter loses for just the second time ever. And to Slytherin, which has never happened in his career. Bad luck. But try again next time. Well, that was his last game versus Slytherin, but maybe Ravenclaw!"  
  
Hermione opened her eyes. Draco had won! She was in shock. She didn't want to see the expression on Harry's face, which was bound to be worse than the look Ginny was giving her.  
  
"You should have moved," Ginny hissed.  
  
"I was, er, too scared," stuttered Hermione. "And don't blame me." Hermione ran down the stairs to see the players.  
  
She found Harry and Ron first. Both were cursing Draco to eternal damnation as Hermione snuck up on them.  
  
"Good game, guys. You were really good." She fell silent at the look on Harry's face. Just as she imagined.  
  
"Why don't you go to your friggin' boyfriend?" he snapped. "He'll have some thank-yous for you."  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to retort, but Harry said, "Later," and dragged Ron off. Hermione started after them, but then thought better of it. She knew of Harry's temper and decided to talk to him later, as he said.  
  
She turned to find Draco and saw that he was desperately trying to get out of Pansy's grip. She was hugging him so tightly that he probably couldn't breathe. Though Hermione knew Draco wouldn't look twice at Pansy, but she couldn't help but feel jealous. He finally escaped and looked around for Hermione.  
  
She snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"And you thought you were bad," she whispered.  
  
Draco turned around. "Thanks," he said. "I'm still bad. You won the game for me."  
  
Hermione shrugged. "Don't be so modest! You beat Harry Potter! That's damn hard to do. Act how the old Draco would have reacted. You've been stressed. This is reason to celebrate."  
  
Draco shook his head. "He's pissed, right?"  
  
"Bit of an understatement," she laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Draco. "I should have let him win."  
  
"You're way more different than I thought," said Hermione. "What have you done with Draco? You deserved to win that game, and you know it. Harry needs to learn that he's not going to win everything."  
  
"I guess," he shrugged. "But, you know, I just kind of ruined his record. I'd definitely be pissed if I were him."  
  
"He is, for sure," assured Hermione. "This'll be a story to tell Devon."  
  
"Who's Devon?" asked Draco curiously.  
  
"Devon Shane," said Hermione. "Our boy."  
  
"First of all, you're not pregnant. How do you know it'll be a boy?"  
  
"I have my vibes," said Hermione. "My little Devon Shane."  
  
"I didn't have a say in that name," protested Draco. "But I like it."  
  
"I knew you would," smiled Hermione. Then she got serious. "Does Voldemort have a deadline for Devon's due date?"  
  
"He might," lied Draco. "But it's whenever you want."  
  
"It's not either whenever I want," said Hermione crossly. "Really. When?"  
  
"You're supposed to be pregnant by Christmas at the latest," sighed Draco, though he didn't like pushing Hermione.  
  
She bit her lip. "It's a bit soon, don't you think?"  
  
"Voldemort said it was a bit late," said Draco. "But whenever you want. I'm serious."  
  
"I appreciate the way you're not pushing me," thanked Hermione. "I'll have to think about it. You go take a shower."  
  
Hermione gave him a quick Eskimo kiss and left to go to her room.  
  
Draco sighed and headed to the showers. That Hermione was something.  
  
* * * *  
  
Well, that night, that Hermione and Harry were talking in their Head Dorm, thought Harry more reluctantly.  
  
"You know how much this means to him, Harry?" Hermione asked. "Beating you? He thought it was impossible! And he did it! He has feelings, Harry. He said you deserved to win. He wasn't happy. He said he ruined your record!"  
  
"He was just sucking up," said Harry. "I'm surprised he wasn't doing victory laps around the field."  
  
"Don't you see, Harry," said Hermione. "The old Draco would have done that. But he's much better! Why can't you see that? You can win other games. This meant so much to him. He's been trying to beat you for four years. And, his fifth match, he did!"  
  
"Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if he'd won on his own talent!" suggested Harry. "Using his own crappy skill!"  
  
"Are you blaming me?" she asked.  
  
"Yes!" he shouted. "Why the hell didn't you move? When you say the Snitch land on you?"  
  
"I don't know," Hermione lied. "Maybe I thought that it was against the rules to interfere with the game or some rule like that."  
  
"Don't give me that shit!" he yelled.  
  
"Harry Potter, you are acting like an incredible moron!" she scolded.  
  
"Don't Harry Potter me," said Harry dangerously. "Hermione Riddle."  
  
Silence.  
  
"You've changed as much as Draco has," she concluded coldly. "You're screwed up. Talk to me when you've got your priorities straight."  
  
She stalked off to her bedroom.  
  
"Hermione, wait!" called Harry. "Sorry! I know I'm screwed up. Would you please talk to me?"  
  
She slammed the door in his face.  
  
We never would have lasted as a married couple, she thought.  
  
* * * *  
  
By the following Saturday, Harry and Hermione had made up, with Hermione giving Harry a strict talk about controlling his temper. After Harry was on speaking terms with her, he talked to Dumbledore about moving into Gryffindor tower. Dumbledore had agreed.  
  
The move was made that Saturday, November 7th.  
  
"I am so glad to be out of Pansy's watch," said Draco, now in the Head Dorm with Hermione. "You have no idea."  
  
"It must be as good as I'm feeling right now," said Hermione. "I can go nuts now and do anything and you won't care."  
  
"Just how nuts?" asked Draco.  
  
"Like run around in pajamas and sing at the top of my lungs and eat strawberries the whole day," she answered.  
  
"You do that at home?" he asked.  
  
"All the time," she returned. "Strawberries are my favorite food."  
  
"Hermione," he started seriously.  
  
"What?"  
  
Draco kissed her. It was a needy kiss. He wanted something.  
  
"What was that about?" she asked. And Hermione just suddenly understood. She looked at him meaningfully to show it.  
  
"Are you sure you're ready?" he asked.  
  
"As sure as I'll ever be," she said. "But you. you-"  
  
"What?" he asked, touching her cheek.  
  
"You and Pansy, you-" she started. She turned her face away.  
  
Draco hadn't the heart to tell her that it wasn't even Pansy.  
  
"I didn't and don't care for her now," assured Draco. "It was a dare. Believe me. I'd never lie to you." At least it was only a partial lie.  
  
Hermione looked at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Okay."  
  
* * * *  
  
The first week of December came, and Hermione was to be found in the library, her naturally favorite place. She ripped out the page she needed, making sure Madam Pince didn't see her.  
  
Running to the Head Dorm, she ran into Harry.  
  
"I might have to talk to you later," she said quickly. "Bye!"  
  
She left a very confused Harry in her wake.  
  
She practically jumped on Draco when she got back to the common room.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Just wait," said Hermione excitedly.  
  
She closed her eyes and held out the ripped page. Thirty seconds later, she opened her eyes. "What color was it?"  
  
"Er, blue." said Draco tentatively. "What?"  
  
"Oh my god, Draco!" she cried, bringing her hands to her mouth. "I'm pregnant!" Her eyes immediately filled with tears.  
  
Draco couldn't speak, but he could kiss Hermione like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"I love you and now our baby more than you know," he finally whispered.  
  
"And me more than that," replied Hermione. "Mr. Devon, you are so lucky to have the father that you have," she said, patting her stomach.  
  
"Do you think you should go tell Dumbledore?" asked Draco.  
  
"Let's go," said Hermione. "Oh, Merlin, then I have to go see Madam Pomfrey, and Harry and Ron, and you have to tell your mum, and then do you think that we should-"  
  
"Nine months of this?" joked Draco.  
  
"You brought it upon yourself, Draco Malfoy," she replied.  
  
They were seated in Dumbledore's office five minutes later.  
  
"What news?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Well, Professor," started Hermione. "I'm pregnant."  
  
"Congratulations, my dear!" exclaimed Dumbledore. "Did you go see Madam Pomfrey?"  
  
"No. I'll be going," said Hermione. "Anything else you need me to do?"  
  
"I'm just beginning war preparations," said Dumbledore. "You just get rest, eat plenty, and don't stress over homework. Draco, help her as much as you can."  
  
"Yes, sir," replied Draco. "Shall I tell my father?"  
  
"I was just going to say," said Dumbledore, "that you should wait until he asks. That's all then? Goodbye!"  
  
"Goodbye!" they answered, leaving his office.  
  
The next stop was the hospital wing.  
  
"How can I help you?" asked Poppy Pomfrey.  
  
"I was sent to see you," explained Hermione. "You see, I'm pregnant."  
  
"Oh, my dear!" exclaimed the nurse. "On the bed!"  
  
Twenty minutes later, Hermione had gone through quite a series of pregnancy spells. One reduced morning sickness, another mood swings, etc.  
  
On the way out, Hermione said excitedly, "Now we go tell Harry and Ron!"  
  
"Aren't you tired?" asked Draco. "Do you want to lie down?"  
  
"Of course not!" she exclaimed. "Hurry! Let's go!"  
  
A few minutes later, they had walked in on a furious chess match between Harry and Ron in Ron's room.  
  
Though Harry wasn't still dead mad at Draco, there remained a silent enmity between them. Though, through forced conversation, they weren't nearly as bad as before.  
  
"Hey, guys," said Hermione brightly. "Guess what?"  
  
Harry looked warily at Draco and back down at the board.  
  
"Checkmate," he said. He turned back to Hermione. "What?"  
  
"How do you like the name Devon Shane?" she asked. "For my-"  
  
Coughs from Draco.  
  
"I mean, our boy."  
  
"Congratulations!" exclaimed Harry. He came over to hug her, as did Ron.  
  
Hermione gave the slightest, most inconspicuous nod towards Draco. Harry nodded.  
  
"Congratulations to you too," said Harry, shaking Draco's hand.  
  
Hermione burst out laughing. "You guys are so stupid! Stop trying to be mad at each other! Now we all have to be friends!"  
  
"Mood swings a little early?" asked Ron wearily.  
  
"Hermione, it's two o'clock and you didn't have lunch!" started Harry. "That baby has to be healthy, and maybe a nap after that?"  
  
"Guys, really, I can take care of myself!" she exclaimed. "Don't fuss over me!"  
  
"Well, at least eat lunch," said Draco, taking her arm. "Let's go."  
  
The little group of friends, or in the boys' case, partial friends, left to lunch.  
  
THERE Y'ALL ARE!!! How d'ya like it?? I love it!! I decided it needed to move ahead a little quicker, so there it is. NOW REVIEW!!!! For more info on that, see the author note at the beginning of this chapter. I won't be able to put the next chapter up for a couple of days, so you have time to review. So when I come back to my computer on Friday, you better have sent millions of reviews!!!!!!! Thanx!! See ya later!!! 


	13. The Best Christmas Present Ever

OKAY, I got a few reviews!!! Not good enough!!! Okay, I'll calm myself. Thanks to all of my reviewers that did bother to push the pretty review button down there. And before I go insane, here is the next chapter. By the way, this is one of my favorite chapters. It's based on a theory I think is true. Read the author's note at the end of this chapter when you're done for more explanation. Luv ya!! Here it is: The Best Christmas Present Ever:  
  
In the following couple of weeks, pregnancy was as generous to Hermione as to most women. Her lips were bright and rosy (Draco definitely liked this), her hair glossy and healthy. Her nails, as anyone who annoyed her soon found out, were extra strong. And she, much to her distaste, started packing on pounds.  
  
The three boys wouldn't let her stop eating, and Draco had started bonding with Harry and Ron.  
  
As she was only five and a half weeks in, Hermione hadn't started showing, but she would soon.  
  
It was now Christmas Eve, and the four were seated in the Head Dorm common room, as it was bigger than both Harry and Ron's rooms.  
  
It was eleven o'clock, and Harry and Ron were leaving.  
  
"Come back tomorrow morning, all right?" said Hermione. "And bring your presents!"  
  
"All right," agreed Harry. "Bye!"  
  
As soon as the two boys left, Hermione and Draco snuggled on the couch.  
  
"How's Devon?" asked Draco.  
  
"Just fine," Hermione answered. "But I think he's going to be fat, with all this food."  
  
"Over my dead body," said Draco. "Fat? Our first son?"  
  
Hermione studied Draco's face. "What exactly do you mean by first?"  
  
"I mean, will you marry me?" proposed Draco.  
  
(A/N BET YOU WANNA FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS, RIGHT? YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT TILL NEXT CHAPTER... THIS WAS AN AWFULLY SHORT ONE...)  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
(WELL, ARE YOU SURE YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS?)  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
(OKAY, I WON'T BE THAT MEAN)  
  
"My, my, what a pretty scene," said a cold, sneering voice. "And Draco, what a commitment."  
  
Draco and Hermione turned to see Lucius Malfoy stepping out of the fire.  
  
"Good evening," he said, smirking. "Tell me, Draco, it's true, then? She's pregnant?"  
  
"How do you know?" Draco asked aggressively.  
  
"Your bitch of a mother," he answered. "I sensed that she knew something, so I gave her a Truth Potion."  
  
"My mother is not a bitch," hissed Draco. "She doesn't deserve a bastard like you."  
  
Hermione was in temporary shock. One moment, Draco was proposing, the next he was swearing at his dad? These two sides of him looked very different...  
  
"Watch your tongue," sneered Lucius. "I have no business in your affairs. Get married to the whore if you like. My only requirement is having the child. The Dark Lord will be very pleased."  
  
He turned and disappeared into the fire.  
  
Hermione's face was white when Draco looked at her.  
  
"That, er... I mean, pretend you didn't see that whole thing, you know," he said.  
  
"How did you live with him?" asked Hermione. "He's awful!"  
  
"Yes, well, er, where were we?" he smirked, attempting to lighten the mood again. He pulled out a box and said, "Hermione, will you marry me?"  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to talk, made a squeaking noise, and let a few tears slide down her cheeks before practically jumping on Draco in a kiss.  
  
"Of course!" she replied, wiping her eyes. "I mean, how couldn't I? Because you're so- I don't know, Draco. I just love you!"  
  
"And I always will, too," he whispered, sliding a gorgeous three diamond ring onto her finger.  
  
She touched it with her forefinger and nearly started crying again.  
  
She pulled him down in a tender, emotional, loving kiss.  
  
She clung onto him with all she had and wouldn't let go. The engaged couple fell asleep right there, wrapped in each other's arms.  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning at eight o'clock, feeling happy but not knowing why. She felt strong arms around her, and the memory of Draco proposing flooded back. She pushed a few platinum strands out of his face and kissed his forehead. He was an angel.  
  
"What time is it?" he asked, cracking open one eye.  
  
"Good morning, my love," she answered. "It's eight o'clock. Happy Christmas."  
  
"Happy Christmas," he replied, sitting up and nearly toppling Hermione to the rug. He pulled her back up. The first thing he asked was: "Are you hungry?"  
  
"Honestly, Draco, you keep forcing me to eat. If you don't want Devon to be fat, stop it!"  
  
"Okay, okay," he said.  
  
"Now get up," she instructed. "Harry and Ron'll be here soon."  
  
"Going," he muttered. He brushed his hair (why do it? It's perfect!) and brushed his teeth (same there) and changed into button-up silver warm- ups and a green t-shirt, predictably.  
  
"Those colors look so good on you, you natural-born Slytherin," commented Hermione. "You look good in everything. I could kill you."  
  
"No, you couldn't. You look utterly ravishing yourself," he replied. She giggled. Hermione had changed into green silk pants and a tight red spaghetti strap top.  
  
There came a knock on the door.  
  
"Draco, that's them," she whispered. "Behave."  
  
"You're talking to me like I'm a dog," complained Draco. "I always behave."  
  
"Come in!" called Hermione.  
  
Harry and Ron walked in. "Happy Christmas," they said.  
  
"You too," replied the couple.  
  
Harry levitated in all of his and Ron's presents. The four were having an unwrapping party. Hermione added her and Draco's presents to their pile.  
  
"How's Devon? Did you have breakfast?" asked Harry.  
  
"You boys are absolutely killing me!" she exclaimed. "He's fine, and no I didn't have breakfast. I'm not hungry!"  
  
"How do you k now Devon isn't?" asked Ron. "He might be starving, for all you know."  
  
"Guys, just chill," she said calmly. "Let's open presents."  
  
The boys immediately started ripping off wrapping paper, being boys. Draco was always unusually quiet around Harry and Ron, though.  
  
The presents were all unwrapped twenty minutes later. Harry and Ron especially enjoyed their gifts from Hermione: the book New Quidditch Moves and Tactics and a box of assorted chocolates and candy, respectively.  
  
"What's that?" asked Draco, picking up a letter laying on the floor. "It's for you." He gave it to Harry, who opened and read it (not aloud).  
  
Harry,  
  
It's been two months, too long. I miss you.  
  
Harry looked up, shocked.  
  
"What is it?" asked Hermione. "Is it bad?"  
  
"No- Well, yes," replied Harry. "Really bad."  
  
"Are you serious?" she asked.  
  
"No, it's nothing," he lied. "It's just a Happy Christmas from Lupin."  
  
"You still talk to him?" asked Draco. "I remember him from third year."  
  
"Yeah, we're friends," replied Harry. "If you're going to join the Order, you should know its members. Lupin's one of them."  
  
"How do you know him besides that?"  
  
"Okay," began Harry. "You know my dad? Yeah, well he had three best friends. They called each other by nicknames. My dad, James, was Prongs." And Harry shared the story of his father's life, how Wormtail betrayed him, how Harry had kept a relationship with Sirius, and why Snape hated Harry so much.  
  
"You have gone through some life," said Draco at the end. "Hermione, I still have to give you my present."  
  
"But you already gave me so much," said Hermione, touching her ring.  
  
"Holy crap! Let me see that!" demanded Ron. She slid off the ring and handed it to him.  
  
"He proposed last night," she said proudly.  
  
"If only my love life were that smooth," said Ron, giving back the ring.  
  
"Yeah, what's up with you and Luna?" wondered Hermione. "Are you still going out?"  
  
Ron's ears reddened. "Yeah," he replied.  
  
Hermione could see that she was embarrassing him, so she left it at that.  
  
"I was going to give you my gift before," said Draco, breaking the silence.  
  
He pulled out a box and handed it to Hermione. Inside turned out to be a gorgeous three-stone ruby pendant. (A/N I WANT THIS GUY AS A HUSBAND!!!!!!!!!!()  
  
"You didn't have to!" she gasped. "I have so much jewelry from you. And they're all so expensive!"  
  
"Yeah, I indulge you," said Draco. "So what? Get used to it. Living with me, you'll have so much stuff you won't know what to do with it."  
  
Viper came slithering in.  
  
"You haven't met Viper," said Draco to Harry and Ron. "He's my snake."  
  
"Typical," muttered Harry. "Hey, Viper," he spoke in Parseltongue. "Do you like Malfoy?"  
  
"What's that?" asked the snake.  
  
"That's your owner," explained Harry, pointing to Draco. "I'm Harry. That's Hermione and Ron."  
  
"Oh, thanks for explaining," said Viper. "I didn't know who all those people were."  
  
"What are you telling him?" asked Draco.  
  
"He didn't know who the hell you were," said Harry. "So I told him."  
  
"Tell Malfoy that he hasn't fed me in two days," hissed Viper.  
  
"His first name's Draco," informed Harry. "Hang on, I'll tell him." He switched to English. "Malfoy, he says you haven't fed him in two days and that he's hungry."  
  
"Shit, I forgot," admitted Draco. He conjured two dead rats from his wand and fed them to Viper.  
  
"Tell Draco thanks," said Viper. "So long, Harry. It's nice to have a human friend."  
  
"Bye," replied Harry.  
  
Viper retreated to Draco's room.  
  
"Draco, I'll give you your present later," said Hermione. "Oh! There's Hedwig!"  
  
Hedwig was, indeed, hovering by the window. Harry let her in.  
  
She was about as restless as Pig when Harry was trying to get the letter off her.  
  
"Calm down!" demanded Harry.  
  
She immediately stopped.  
  
"Thank you!" he said. "Go to my room, all right?"  
  
Harry sat down to read the letter.  
  
Harry,  
  
I have some excellent news for you. Come to my office immediately. Bring Hermione, Ron, and Draco if you wish.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Dumbledore  
  
"Dumbledore has some 'excellent news' for me, apparently," explained Harry. "We're supposed to go to his office immediately."  
  
"Well, hurry!" urged Hermione.  
  
Within minutes, after Hermione had changed, as she wouldn't want to walk around the castle in silk pants, they were seated in Dumbledore's office.  
  
Lupin was also there, for no apparent reason.  
  
The all "Happy Christmas"ed each other before sitting down.  
  
"I called you here for some big news, Harry," smiled Albus. "I was and am very shocked, yet pleased."  
  
"What is it?" asked Harry excitedly.  
  
"I'll let Lupin take over from here," said Dumbledore. "If you wait just a second." He took out his wand and said a complex spell Harry didn't recognize.  
  
What Harry saw next he did recognize, though it was anything but Lupin. Harry blacked out seconds after seeing his live father, James.  
  
"Harry, would you wake up?" said a voice.  
  
"Holy shit! I thought I saw-" started Harry, but he saw James in front of him again. The world got blurry once more.  
  
"Harry?" asked James. "You okay?"  
  
"Dad?" asked Harry, leaning on Ron for support. "How? What happened? You're dead, though!"  
  
"I'm alive," confirmed James. He walked over to Harry and embraced him in a hug.  
  
Hermione had tears in her eyes, but Draco and Ron were just frozen.  
  
"James will now explain," said Dumbledore.  
  
"You see," he started, "Lily and I-"  
  
"Wait!" interrupted Harry. "Is she alive?"  
  
"No," said James. "So we had doubts about Wormtail being our Secret- Keeper, and we took extra precautions. Lily performed a Switching Spell on me and Lupin. The real Lupin is dead. So I've been Lupin for the past seventeen years. Albus here contacted me and told me the war plans, thinking I was Lupin, and I decided to tell him the truth."  
  
Sniffles from Hermione.  
  
"I still can't believe it," said Harry. "All the times I was talking to Lupin, it was really you?"  
  
"It really was," said James.  
  
"And you know all about Hermione being pregnant and all?" asked Harry.  
  
"Everything," replied James.  
  
Harry started laughing.  
  
"What?" asked Ron.  
  
"The look on Snape's face will be priceless," smirked Harry.  
  
"Oh, not him," James groaned.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"Does anyone else know?" asked Harry.  
  
"No, we'll be sure to tell Severus first," assured Albus.  
  
Harry was still in partial shock.  
  
"So, anyone up for a game of Quidditch?" asked James.  
  
A few hours later, a frozen Harry, James, Ron, and Draco came inside after a mini Quidditch game. Hermione had stayed inside. James really was good.  
  
Though he was forty, he could still beat Harry at getting the Snitch. And the thing was, James didn't look forty at all. He didn't have a single gray hair. He said he could never be ugly. Nice sense of humor. He definitely hadn't changed since Harry saw him in the Pensieve.  
  
"Last time I saw you and Draco in the same room, Harry, you were as bad as me and Snape. You friends now?"  
  
"You could say that," said Harry. "Maybe."  
  
"You have now idea how hard it was," said James. "Not being able to talk to you as a father. And I felt so sorry for you, not having any family. And I couldn't do anything. The most hilarious thing ever was when you thought I was a prat when you saw me in the Pensieve. Yeah, I always showed off, especially in front of Lily. But you have no idea how depressed I was when Sirius died."  
  
"He was like my dad," said Harry. "No offense, or anything. I was depressed, too."  
  
Meanwhile, Ron and Draco were talking by themselves, allowing Harry and James much-needed dad-and-son time.  
  
Harry just admired the way James acted like a teen. He felt like more of a best friend to Harry than a dad. He was quite sarcastic, outgoing, and didn't care if Harry swore.  
  
"Mr. Potter," said Ron.  
  
"Whoa, dude, I'm James," James corrected. "What?"  
  
"We'll meet you in the Head Dorm later, okay?" said Ron.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Harry. "Take my broom. Thanks."  
  
James and Harry returned to Dumbledore's office, but there was a problem there. A greasy-haired, hook-nosed problem. A problem called Severus Snape. As soon as James saw Snape, he turned to leave. But Snape had seen.  
  
The expression on his face was priceless, just as Harry had said. He looked purely shocked, but scared and angry at the same time.  
  
"Potter," he snarled.  
  
"You haven't changed, Snivellus," hissed James.  
  
Harry smiled. Neither had changed.  
  
"James," said Dumbledore. "I've explained the story to Severus."  
  
"There are two of you," groaned Snape.  
  
James smirked at Harry. This was going to be fun.  
  
"Severus, James," began Dumbledore. "You need to put your childish enmity behind you."  
  
"What?!" asked James incredulously.  
  
Harry knew this would take more convincing than he and Draco being friends.  
  
"I'm afraid so," said Albus. "Truce?"  
  
Both men quickly touched hands, but Harry knew they were doing it for Dumbledore. They would definitely not be friends. Ever.  
  
"Let's go, Harry," said James. As soon as they were out, he said, "So you told me when I was Lupin that you were Head Boy. Good job."  
  
"Yeah, but my room's in Gryffindor tower."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Me and Malfoy moved so he and Hermione could be together," explained Harry bitterly.  
  
"I know she and Draco are getting married," James said, "but weren't you and her dating?"  
  
"Long story," said Harry. "We were. And you heard about the Love Potion and all?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, before that, we were in love. And she thought I dumped her. So she went for Malfoy."  
  
"You still love her, don't you?" asked James.  
  
Harry kicked a nearby pillar. "Yeah, like hell. I mean, she's getting married. I'm trying to get over her. But still..."  
  
"Me and Lily started dating seventh year. I loved her so much...."  
  
"Here we are," said Harry, knocking on the door.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
Harry spoke the password and they walked in.  
  
"Do you want me to leave?" asked James.  
  
"You don't have to," said Harry.  
  
"No, I have to go talk to Dumbledore," James said. "See you later, Harry."  
  
"Bye, dad." Harry loved the word. Dad.  
  
He collapsed on the sofa.  
  
"This is so great," said Hermione. "You must be so shocked."  
  
"Understatement of the year," sighed Harry. "I can't believe it. All those years I had a dad."  
  
"He's really cool," commented Ron. "And the best Quidditch player I've ever seen."  
  
"I wish my dad were like that," said Draco.  
  
"You should have seen Snape's face," laughed Harry.  
  
"You guys saw him?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yeah, it was hilarious."  
  
"Now if Snape tortures you during Potions he'll have your dad to answer to," said Ron.  
  
"Hermione, did you have lunch?" asked Draco. "It's two o'clock!"  
  
He cringed as Hermione went to hit him.  
  
"I did when you guys were outside," she said. "Did you?"  
  
"I'm not really hungry," said Harry.  
  
"Me neither," said Draco and Ron.  
  
"That's a first, Ron!" exclaimed Hermione. "I'll have to write it down. The first time Ron wasn't hungry."  
  
Ron laughed.  
  
"What are we going to do?" asked Draco.  
  
"Will you kill each other if I go take a nap?" asked Hermione.  
  
"No," they answered. She left to her room.  
  
The boys were silent.  
  
"Lucius visited last night," said Draco after a while.  
  
"You're kidding!" said Harry.  
  
"Dead serious. He forced everything out of my mum. So he's gone and told Voldemort."  
  
"Well, it wasn't going to be a secret forever," sighed Ron. "You-Know- Who knows everything."  
  
"Almost everything," corrected Harry. "He doesn't know James is alive...."  
  
"He'll be pretty pissed off when he finds out," said Draco.  
  
"If he finds out," said Harry.  
  
SO THERE IT IS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, the whole James thing I think is true. He switched bods with Lupin, so the real Lupin is dead. I'm 95% sure. Seriously!!! I have all of this proof. If you wanna hear any of it, email me. iluvdraco4eva@yahoo.com. Yeah, so.... Anyhoo, PLEASE REVIEW!! Especially after this chappie, there should be lotsa reviews... well I gotta go tuck in my little bro. Did I mention he looks like a baby Harry Potter clone, just without the green eyes? He has brown eyes.... Well, then I have to study for a History test... My teacher is a live version of Snape!!!! He sucks!!!! Well, anyway, I gotta go and get my hair cut too. So, toodles!! I'll update by two days from now!!! 


	14. Deal With It

Here are notes to my reviewers... sorry I haven't been able to thank you before now...  
  
Stephani- Oh Stephani, whoever you are or wherever you may be, you are too kind!! My writing isn't that good!!! I know Harry and Draco's conversation is kinda funny, but you were crying of laughter??? Maybe it needs an outsider's view!! But I love you all the same!!  
  
To PinappleCube- thanks for reviewing twice!!  
  
Jennykins3- you also reviewed twice!!  
  
Cereza- ditto  
  
Kim- ditto  
  
Dracosgirl4- you most loyal fan, you reviewer of four times  
  
Other single reviewers that I also thank are: rubyqueen17, Kaischick, Vicious Fishish, Gemini Enchantress, LotR-PotC-Hp-Number1Fan, and dRacO maLFoY Is hOt. LUV YOU ALL  
  


* * *

  
Thanx for reviewing... Now the rest of you... Well, I won't go into detail.... Here's the next chapter... Sorry I haven't updated in a few of days.. been really busy...  
  
It was the beginning of January, and classes had started. The four friends were currently in Potions. Harry enjoyed the privilege of being able to do whatever he wanted without being expelled. Dumbledore wouldn't let Snape expel him, and James would kill Snape if he tried.  
  
Harry and Draco were just having a muttered conversation calling Snape a number of swear words.  
  
Snape, being the overgrown bat he was, of course, had to hear.  
  
"Twenty points from Gryffindor," hissed Snape.  
  
"Oh, why not take 100?" said Harry carelessly. "You're eventually going to by the end of today."  
  
Draco laughed.  
  
"I will, then," he agreed icily. "And detention for both of you. Tonight. Six o'clock. My office." He apparently couldn't bring himself to dock points from his own house, though.  
  
Draco shrugged at Harry. "It's only detention."  
  
"Wait till my dad hears," snarled Harry. "I have Quidditch practice tonight."  
  
"Yeah, your dad definitely wouldn't want you to miss Quidditch," quipped Draco sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up, ferret face," said Harry.  
  
"Do you know I used to call you the Boy Who Lived to Piss Me Off?" asked Draco.  
  
"Used to?" Harry repeated. "When don't I piss you off?"  
  
Draco ticked off things on his fingers. "Never, never, never, and did I say never?"  
  
"My point," said Harry.  
  
During break, Harry went to James, who was living at Hogwarts, though he wasn't allowed to go out in the corridors without an Invisibility Cloak because him being alive was supposed to be a secret.  
  
"Dad, Snape put me in detention and took 100 points from Gryffindor," he complained. "And I have Quidditch practice tonight."  
  
"What for?" asked James.  
  
"For calling him a bastard."  
  
"It was only the truth," grinned James. "Listen, just go, or you'll have a year's worth of detentions. I'll have a nice little 'chat' with him later. And I'll lead your Quidditch practice. Six o'clock tonight, right?"  
  
Harry frowned. "Yeah, I suppose you could. But you're supposed to be dead."  
  
"Oh, yeah," said James. "Polyjuice Potion'll fix that. There'll be two of you walking around. Got any?"  
  
"I keep a bottle of it," answered Harry sarcastically. "God, I'm starting to sound like Malfoy."  
  
James laughed. "I'll bet anything that Snape's got some in his cupboard. I'll steal some. Meet me in your room at 5:45. Sound good?"  
  
"Sure." Harry still couldn't see his dad being fory. He was stealing things from other teachers, for heavens' sakes. "Bye, dad."  
  
"See you later."  
  


* * *

  
At 5:45 that night, Draco was kissing Hermione goodbye.  
  
"You still didn't tell me where you were going," she frowned.  
  
"I didn't? Oh, I've got detention with Snape."  
  
"Have fun," she replied sarcastically. "What did you do?"  
  
"Oh, I suppose he was just jealous of my looks," he quipped arrogantly.  
  
"You make yourself out to be the hottest guy on earth," she said.  
  
"Aren't I?"  
  
"Of course, Draco," she smiled. "Love ya to pieces."  
  
"Love ya to crumbs," he replied seriously.  
  
"Okay that was your worst joke yet," she commented after a hilarious silence. "If you can call it a joke."  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Bye!"  
  


* * *

  
Harry and James sat in Harry's room. James drank the stolen potion, and there were immediately two Harrys in the room.  
  
"Take the water bottle and fill it with potion," suggested Harry. "I'll meet you in your room when detention's done."  
  
"Got it," James said. "Bye."  
  


* * *

  
Draco and Harry got to Snape's office at 6:05, but he wasn't there to yell at them.  
  
"That's odd," said Harry quietly.  
  
"There's a note," said Draco. He read it aloud.  
  
Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy,  
  
I have left you tests to correct, without wands. To make sure you don't cheat, I've charmed the desk drawer containing the papers into opening only after you place your wands on my desk. The doors will lock themselves until you're done. Happy correcting.  
  
Professor Snape  
  
"Bastard," said Harry. "Better get done as soon as possible."  
  
"What did you do about Quidditch practice?" asked Draco.  
  
"My dad under Polyjuice Potion as me is leading the team."  
  
"If he were a loving dad, he would have let you play and he would have been in detention," said Draco.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't think of that," frowned Harry.  
  
"Of course you didn't," muttered Draco.  
  
"Oh, what the hell," Harry sighed. "So, wanna get started?"  
  
"No, but it's this or more detentions."  
  
They placed their wands on the desk. They immediately disappeared. The drawer containing the test sprang open, revealing a humongous stack of papers.  
  
"Oh, shit," grumbled Draco, pulling the tests out. "Well, better do this."  
  
"How do we know the answers?" asked Harry.  
  
"This guy must get teased about his name," said Draco, looking at the name blank on a test.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Answer Key," replied Draco, the sarcasm dripping from his tongue.  
  
"Wiseass," retorted Harry. They put the answer key in the middle so they could both read it while correcting.  
  
"This Mr. Key is friggin' smart," smirked Draco after five minutes.  
  
"I don't know how your parents dealt with you," sighed Harry. "For that matter, even Hermione."  
  
"It's my charm, I have to say," replied Draco.  
  
Harry had to laugh at that one.  
  


* * *

  
James was having some difficulty, meanwhile. He couldn't remember the players' names from when he taught some of them in Harry's third year, except Ron, of course.  
  
Other than that, it went great. And James didn't hear the players after practice in the locker room.  
  
"He's better," said Seamus in an awed voice. "Better than usual."  
  
"No kidding," replied Colin, also shocked. "Just awesome."  
  
Ron grinned. That'd be something to tell Harry and James.  
  


* * *

  
It was the afternoon of January the 17th. Hermione lie sleeping in her bed, taking a nap, oblivious to the knocks Harry was making on her door. Finally, he gave up knocking.  
  
"HERMIONE I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOUR MIDDLE NAME IS GRANGER, GET OUT HERE!" he bellowed.  
  
She got up grumpily and opened the door.  
  
"Voldemort didn't bother giving me a middle name," she croaked, her throat sore because of sleep. "And you know my last name isn't Granger. Now what's so urgent?"  
  
"Yeah, but I like Granger better than Riddle," he said. "But you've got to hear what Ron did."  
  
For some odd reason, Ron was just sitting there, looking quite odd.  
  
"What?" she asked, sitting down next to Draco.  
  
"Ron, d'you want me to tell her?" asked Harry. When Ron didn't answer, he went on. "He just proposed."  
  
"Oh, my god! To Luna?" shrieked Hermione.  
  
"Who else have I been going out with?" spoke Ron for the first time.  
  
"Oh, Ron, that's great!" exclaimed Hermione. "That was so fast! You only started dating in September!"  
  
"That's when you started dating Malfoy, and you've been engaged a month," pointed out Ron.  
  
"Yes, well, just making a point," she said. "But I didn't know you even liked her that much!"  
  
"Turns out I do," replied Ron. "Just picked out today, you know? I mean, it's her birthday."  
  
"How sweet!" sighed Hermione. "Now all that's left is for Harry to be engaged."  
  
"He'll be an old bachelor," said Draco surely.  
  
"Trelawney predicted I'd live to a ripe old age and have twelve children," protested Harry.  
  
"Yeah, but that's Trelawney," said Draco. "And I'd feel sorry for any wife of yours, twelve kids or not."  
  
"You are a-"  
  
"Don't finish that sentence," said Draco sleekly. "The words that fit in will only make you jealous of me."  
  
"Some people..." muttered Harry.  
  
"Yes, some people are butt ugly," commented Draco. "Not to mention names."  
  
"And the insult parade marches on," laughed Hermione. "Oh, my god. I'll be right back." She clutched her stomach and ran to the bathroom.  
  
"I'll go after her," sighed Draco.  
  
He found her looking quite white, on the ground by the toilet.  
  
"Did you get sick?" he asked.  
  
She nodded weakly. "I'm fine." She got up, brushed her teeth, and washed her face. "Devon's going to have to be pretty cute for me to forgive him for all this."  
  
Draco smiled. "Oh, he will be."  
  


* * *

  
Some time toward the end of the month, Draco entered the Head Common Room to find Hermione lying spread-eagle on the ground in the middle of the room.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked concernedly.  
  
"Just shut up," she groaned.  
  
Mood swing, he concluded. "Do you want me to move you to your room?"  
  
"No, Draco, I just ate half a gallon of ice cream."  
  
"Why the hell did you do that?"  
  
"I had a craving for spumoni ice cream. And if you talk about food, I will curse you into oblivion."  
  
"Oh, I just had a normal lunch," said Draco evilly. "You know, steak, mashed potatoes, pumpkin juice..."  
  
"Draco Malfoy, you are truly wicked. Now pick me up and put me on the couch."  
  
"Yes ma'am," replied Draco. "Man, you're fat."  
  
"Well, don't expect me to get skinnier with another person inside me," she snapped. "Thank you."  
  
"You know what?" he asked randomly. "I would have had a sister."  
  
Hermione gasped. "What happened?"  
  
"A few years ago, my mum got pregnant. But my dad only wanted boys. So he forced her to take an abortion potion."  
  
"I'm so sorry!" she cried. "I had no idea! Your dad is awful! Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"Because I remember helping my mother when she was pregnant, of course until she found out it was a girl," he replied glumly. "You kind of just reminded me of her."  
  
"You'd let me keep Devon if he were a girl, right?" asked Hermione, just to make sure.  
  
"Love, I'd let you keep Devon if he were a frog."  
  


* * *

  
Also that day, James and Harry were just chatting.  
  
"Dad, there's this girl," started Harry.  
  
"The girl?" grinned James.  
  
"No," said Harry. "I hate her. She's the one I was stuck with during the Love Potion thing. Her name's Pansy."  
  
"Lily, Pansy. I can see where this is going."  
  
"No," said Harry. "She's in Slytherin. I can't stand her. But I got a letter from her on Christmas. It said, 'It's been two months, too long. I miss you.'"  
  
"I see the problem," said James. "But what to do?"  
  
"That's what I'm asking you," said Harry. "You're supposed to be the expert on this."  
  
"True," smirked James. "She probably just wants a date or something."  
  
"Or something?" Harry asked. "What's the something?"  
  
James shrugged. "Go out with her a couple of times. Then, if she doesn't leave you alone, tell her to sod off."  
  
"Yeah, but she's so ugly," Harry complained. "Malfoy escaped her and got Hermione."  
  
"Just ignore it, then," suggested James. "After all, it's already been a month."  
  
"Fine." But Harry wasn't completely convinced.  
  


* * *

  
On February the 12th, as Hermione was doing her homework in her room, Luna walked in. A pleasant surprise.  
  
"Draco let me in," she explained.  
  
"What's up?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I'm scared," admitted Luna. She looked scared.  
  
"Why? What happened?"  
  
"Ron's going to kill me," she groaned. "I'm pregnant."  
  
"With his kid though, right?" asked Hermione, just to make sure.  
  
Luna rolled her eyes. "Yeah, of course."  
  
"Oh, I see the problem," sympathized Hermione. "Nice Valentine's Day present."  
  
"No, really," said Luna. "I don't think he wants children. Not now, I mean."  
  
"Do you want me to tell him?" asked Hermione.  
  
"No, I better," sighed Luna. "But I'm so scared."  
  
"Tell me how it went later, okay? I know him. He won't be mad at you. At least not forever," she added lightheartedly.  
  
"I hope so," whispered Luna, missing the humor, a single tear sliding down her cheek.  
  
Hermione hugged her.  
  
"I know so," she said.  
  
Luna left silently.  
  
Hermione went out to Draco after sitting down and thinking for a few minutes.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" he asked.  
  
"The poor girl's pregnant," explained Hermione. "And I think it was an accident."  
  
"What do you mean 'an accident?' You can hardly sleep with someone on accident."  
  
"I mean that they weren't planning on a kid," sighed Hermione. "She has to go tell Ron."  
  
"I send my sympathy to the Weasel," Draco quipped. "His fiancé is an idiot. Yeah, but she's a perfect fit for him that way," he added more to himself than to Hermione.  
  
"She may be odd," said Hermione. "But she's nice and friendly."  
  
"Okay, are you hungry?" he asked, knowing she wouldn't get mad because he hadn't asked her that in over a month.  
  
"Funnily enough, yes," she replied. "I have a weird craving for tapioca pudding... and bananas."  
  
"Do you want me to go get some?" he offered, trying not to make a face at the disgusting combination of food.  
  
"No, I will," she said. "I'll be back, Draco."  
  
"Later, Mya." He'd recently taken to calling her that because she hated it.  
  
She was back later, eating her chopped up bananas in pudding.  
  
"Mmmmm... Do you want some?"  
  
"I'll pass on that one...." he replied.  
  
"I never asked you, what music do you listen to?"  
  
"Rap for me," he replied. "Nelly, Eminem."  
  
"Really? Muggle rap? Me too. And hip-hop," she agreed. "I could imagine you as Eminem, you know? You need the backwards hat and sweatshirt."  
  
"Really," he said. "No one's ever told me that before. What's your favorite song?"  
  
"Mine is..." contemplated Hermione. "I'd have to say This I Swear by Nick Lashey because it was during that song I told you I loved you the first time. Yours?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Maybe Holidae In or Shake Your Tail Feathers or Right Thurr... Even Yeah by Lil Jon and Ludacris and Usher"  
  
"Those are good songs," she agreed.  
  
"Oh, actually I think my favorite is In Da Club. You know, 50 Cent."  
  
"Yeah, that's a really good one," she said. "You know, I have to go write to my parents. Adoptive parents, more like. They don't know I even started dating anyone, and here I am engaged and pregnant."  
  
"Fair point," he said. "I never met them. What are they like?"  
  
"Good, really. They love me so much that I didn't know they weren't my real parents."  
  
"Will they be mad?"  
  
"Maybe, probably. They'll get over it. I mean, I am eighteen."  
  
"Yeah," he nodded.  
  
"She brought back some parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink. She wrote:  
  
My dearest parents,  
  
While at school, I found out that you adopted me. I'm not mad at you for not telling me, but here's the catch. You know Voldemort that I've told you about? I'm his daughter! I bet you didn't know that. Well, he sent this classmate of mine, Draco Malfoy (you've heard about him too), to impregnate me because he wanted another heir. Yeah, he's weird. Not to mention evil. Voldemort, I mean. Not Draco. The short and sweet version of the story is that I fell in love with Draco and am pregnant and engaged. Shocking, right? Sorry for suddenly bursting it on you. The baby, Devon Shane, is due at the beginning of August. There's going to be a war here, then. Draco will protect me, don't worry. I'll see you soon, hopefully.  
  
With love,  
  
Hermione.  
  
"Can I use Demon?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," he nodded over a Potions essay.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
As soon as she was done, Harry came storming in.  
  
"Did you hear?" he asked. "About Luna?"  
  
"I heard all right," she sighed. "Did you see Ron?"  
  
"Yeah," he replied. "He's not pissed, just in shock."  
  
"Can't blame him," said Draco, joining the conversation.  
  
"What about Luna?" wondered Hermione. "How is she?"  
  
"She thought he was going to kill her," said Harry. "But they're together now."  
  
"Maybe we should explain everything about Draco and Voldemort and all to her," suggested Hermione. "She's kind of like one of us now, you know?"  
  
"Ask Dumbledore," said Harry. "But then there'll be two pregnant women walking around."  
  
"Deal with it."  
  
So, guys, other than those two Luna surprises, this chapter really sucked. I know, sorry. But next chapter is a new hook-up... Actually two of them... Well, partially... Give you a penny if you know who!!! Well, obviously, who's single?? They're both related... And they both need girlfriends... Okay, I better stop hinting and get writing... Toodles! 


	15. The HookUp and Near BreakUp

Thanks to Stephani and PinappleCube... you reviewed again.... Um, let's see.... Well, what about Draco do you think is funny?? I mean, I'm awful at humor... One of you said that he was funny... I'm anxious to find out, so maybe I'll add more of his sarcasm in.. review and tell me. Please? Was it Mr. Answer Key??? Yeah, that was funny, but I was stoned that day... Not literally, but I was going nuts... I just suddenly thought of it.. So, here's the next chapter.. I'm moving kind of fast....  
  
On the morning of February the 14th, which also happened to be Valentine's Day and a school day, Hermione snuck into Draco's room at the crack of dawn. He was sleeping on his stomach with the pillow pulled over his head, his hands over it. Interesting.  
  
"Draco, love," she whispered. "Are you sleeping?"  
  
"I was until you appeared."  
  
"Oh. Will you get up?"  
  
"No."  
  
She reached over him and pulled off the covers, revealing him in green boxers and a white t-shirt (A/N Drooooooooooooooooling... Whoa, I was so into imaging this that my hand stayed on the "o" key. Sorry.)  
  
His skin immediately sprang goosebumps.  
  
"Damn, Mya, that's cold. Would you get the hell away?"  
  
Hermione made a mental note not to wake up Draco this early again. It was only 6:00, after all.  
  
But, as long as he was awake, he was getting up. No matter what it took. Starting at his knee, she walked her fingers down his leg and tickled his foot.  
  
He reflexively kicked her, just missing her stomach. He turned onto his back and pulled the pillow down tighter over his head.  
  
"For me?" she asked.  
  
"I would not get up this early for anyone."  
  
Hermione was left no choice.  
  
She pulled up his shirt a little, licked her finger, ran it across his stomach, and blew on it.  
  
He pushed away the pillow. "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Waking you up," she shrugged innocently.  
  
"Now?"  
  
"It's Valentine's Day, silly," she laughed. "Of course now. And I'm hungry. So hungry, in fact, that I can't get myself food."  
  
"Bullshit," said Draco.  
  
"What if I really am?" she questioned. "What would happen if Devon starved to death?"  
  
"He won't," assured Draco. "Now that I'm up, what were you so urgent about?"  
  
"I have a Valentine's Day gift!" she exclaimed.  
  
"So do I, but that could have waited."  
  
She gave Draco a box. He opened it apprehensively. He pulled out tons of baby stuff: bibs, towels, blankets, socks, and the like. All said: "Daddy's little boy."  
  
Draco arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Couldn't resist," she giggled. "There's more."  
  
He warily looked at the bottom of the box, where there was a silver chain necklace with a snake twisted around a sword dangling from it.  
  
"That is real," she explained. "You say a spell, and the sword gets bigger and you can use it. And it's a good luck charm, too."  
  
He put it on. "Thank you."  
  
They kissed briefly, then Draco pulled out for Hermione--- a book. But it wasn't just an ordinary book, not that books can be ordinary.  
  
It was entitled: All the Reasons I Love You.  
  
Hermione flipped it open. All of the pages were filled with these reasons, it seemed.  
  
You're you. How could anyone not love you?  
  
Your eyes, even though they look like Hedwig's.  
  
They way you say (or moan. JK) my name (Especially you know when. It drives me nuts.)  
  
And so it went all the way to  
  
100. Your hair smells good.  
  
"Your hair smells good?" she laughed aloud.  
  
"You said I smelled good," he said. "Plus, it's true."  
  
"There wouldn't be enough parchment in the world for me to write why I love you," she whispered.  
  
They met for a deep kiss.  
  
"Can I do your hair?" asked Hermione ten minutes later, as they were getting ready for breakfast.  
  
Why?" he wondered suspiciously.  
  
"I really want to do it. And promise me you'll leave without looking in the mirror."  
  
"Whatever," he sighed. "Just don't make me look like Potter."  
  
"Why? Don't you want to be hott?"  
  
Draco scowled at her. "You do not think that Potter is hot."  
  
"Of course I do. Just not nearly as much as you. Now come here." She took out her wand and a brush.  
  
She quickly brushed through his thin strands.  
  
She muttered a quick spell and bit her tongue to keep from laughing. His hair was pink. Hot pink. Her suppressed laughter came out as a snort.  
  
"What did you do to me?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing. Plus, you can't look in the mirror."  
  
"I hate you," Draco said.  
  
"No you don't," she replied. "And you'll look great." Another spell gave him a mohawk.  
  
He fingered his hair nervously. "Mya, I'm going to kill you."  
  
"No you wont, Dracie, because then you'd be killing Devon."  
  
Thought of everything, didn't that woman?  
  
He muttered something about getting even as they left for the Great Hall.  
  
Draco sat between Crabbe and Goyle, but Pansy still managed to sit across from him. She didn't know anything about Draco and Hermione except that they were going out and she thought Draco was forced to move into the Head Dorm.  
  
"Hey, Draco. I was just wondering if- Oh, my God, what did you do to your hair?"  
  
"Hmm... My hair... Really? You don't like it? I think I look sexy."  
  
"Oh, Draco, whatever you think. Listen, I need to ask you something."  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"I notice that you're going out with Granger."  
  
He almost snorted. A little slow on the uptake there... Could she be any thicker?  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you could get her to ask Potter if he sent me a Valentine. Then tell me."  
  
"What the hell?" he exclaimed, spilling pumpkin juice. "Why would he?"  
  
"Long story," she sighed.  
  
"Tell me," he ordered.  
  
"Soon, Draco. Quite soon."  
  
Well, Pansy didn't think Draco and Harry were friends. Draco was going to ask Harry directly and find out just what was going on.  
  
In Potions, Draco and Harry were talking over a potion that they were brewing.  
  
"Pansy talked to me," said Draco casually.  
  
Harry froze. "What about?" he asked in a would-be careless tone. "And what did you do to your hair?" He was avoiding the subject.... Suspicious...  
  
"Hermione made me do it," he explained. "Did you send Pansy a Valentine?"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Of course Harry hadn't. Pansy was just trying to frame him or embarrass him.  
  
"You're sure you didn't?" asked Draco.  
  
"Sure as hell," replied Harry. "You know everyone hates Pansy."  
  
Draco wasn't convinced. "Are you sure there isn't something you'd like to tell me?"  
  
Harry was not about to talk to Draco about girls.  
  
"Positive," he answered.  
  
They left Potions as Snape called, "Nice hair, Draco."  
  
Harry was walking to lunch alone when a hand grabbed him and pulled him into a small corridor.  
  
"What the hell?" he asked, fighting the person off.  
  
"Why are you avoiding me?" hissed Pansy. She let him go.  
  
"Better question yet, why are you stalking me?" he retorted.  
  
"I told you, I miss you," she whispered.  
  
"Sorry, the feeling is sure as hell not mutual. Now can I go?"  
  
"No, I want one thing."  
  
"What?" he snapped, expecting the worst.  
  
"A kiss?" Well, it wasn't nearly as bad as sleeping with her.  
  
"If you leave me alone," he agreed.  
  
"Deal."  
  
She leaned in for the kiss. For some reason, neither let go. Thirty seconds later, Harry pulled away, breathing deep and hard. So was Pansy. They held eye contact for a few seconds, then Harry literally ran for his life.  
  
At lunch and that evening at dinner, Harry was unusually quiet. He didn't tell Hermione to eat, and didn't eat himself.  
  
"What's wrong, Harry?" asked Hermione.  
  
Harry shook his head, incapable of speech.  
  
The truth was, he felt absolutely... well, overwhelmed with different emotions. He'd felt something clicking while kissing Pansy but knew that relationship was definitely forbidden. But Hermione was engaged to a Slytherin, so why couldn't he date one? Sick! He scolded himself. You want to go out with Pansy? Absolutely not! But he did. A lot, if that kiss was something to go by. He grinned.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Hermione, eyeing him.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Harry said brightly.  
  
After dinner, he caught up with Pansy, pulling her behind a statue.  
  
"Now look who's doing the stalking," she said. "I thought I was supposed to leave you alone." She didn't sound serious or mad, though.  
  
"Can we talk?" asked Harry. Or snog, he thought.  
  
"What about?" she wondered.  
  
"Abouter, er, about before lunch," he answered. Come on, Potter! He thought. This is a friggin' girl, not Voldemort!  
  
"Did you like that?" she whispered. "I know I did."  
  
They met for the second time that day in an even deeper kiss. Harry went numb. This Pansy was something... What the hell was Draco saying?  
  
"Listen, would you maybe kind of want to go out with me sometime possibly?" he asked her after they broke apart.  
  
"You bet," she winked. "Does tomorrow night, 7:00, at the gates to Hogsmeade sound good?"  
  
"Just great," he replied.  
  
She gave him a quick peck on the lips and left.  
  
Harry was left quite frozen, physically and mentally.  
  
He decided to go tell his dad about this, definitely not Draco.  
  
"What's up, Harry?" asked James, looking quite in a daze himself.  
  
"You know that girl Pansy I was telling you about?"  
  
James nodded, though he didn't look like he was really listening.  
  
"Well, something happened and I ended up liking her and I just asked her out."  
  
"That's great, Harry. Glad that problem's solved. Women are great, aren't they?"  
  
"Dad, are you okay?"  
  
"Just swell. Goodnight."  
  
"Good night, dad." Harry shook his head and left. He didn't want to go to his room. Hermione and Draco were probably making out, probably Ron and Luna, too; it was Valentine's Day, after all. So, what to do? He decided to take a walk around the lake.  
  


* * *

  
What had happened that morning:  
  
Dumbledore had held an Order meeting, including James for the first time in eighteen years. People were, naturally, shocked and pleased to see him. Dumbledore convinced Narcissa Malfoy to come. Lucius, of course, didn't know.  
  
From the moment James had lain eyes on Narcissa, he had decided that she was the sexiest chick ever, after Lily, of course.  
  
And when Narcissa first saw James, she wanted him. Never mind that she was already married. Who cared about Lucius when there was someone like James walking around? For that matter, who cared about Lucius anyway?  
  
Their eyes had never left each other's. In other words, LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT.  
  
If this was Dumbledore: "So that is part of the plan. Is that all right with you, James?" then James was: "What did you say?"  
  
It was quite funny, all in all.  
  
This Valentine's Day, everyone was hooking up.  
  


* * *

  
By March, Madam Pomfrey was able to determine Devon's due date, August 5th.  
  
Recent spy intercepts said that the battle was to be on the night of August 10th.  
  
As Hermione was just about halfway through her pregnancy, she was, to say the least, a bit round. But not too much, as she was a young mother. People had noticed, and Dumbledore encouraged the rumor of Hermione having an illegitimate child. People were guessing at who the father was. Naturally, they thought it was Harry because Hermione and Draco wouldn't really show affection in public. Luna now knew they whole situation, though she wasn't really a frequent visitor. And the battle was drawing ever nearer.  
  
Dumbledore wasn't the only person planning. Voldemort was devising his own clever attack scheme. For some very odd reason, he didn't know about James being alive.  
  
Lucius was to be found one day in March talking to Voldemort. "Master, I was just thinking about something I told Draco and that I regret."  
  
"What could that be, Lucius?"  
  
"I told him he could marry your daughter as long as he gave you the baby."  
  
"Where is the problem?"  
  
"Your daughter isn't exactly a pureblood."  
  
Silence.  
  
If Voldemort had been really mad, Lucius would have already been dead, so he wasn't scared.  
  
"Your family is too good for mine?" hissed Voldemort.  
  
"No, my Lord, I wasn't saying that. I meant that Draco is the last Malfoy, so he has to carry our pure blood. And he's not going to!"  
  
"I don't know why you're so angry, Lucius. As long as Hermione is pregnant, you can do anything to their relationship. Stop the marriage, if you like."  
  
"In that case, I shall," agreed Lucius.  
  
Lucius set to work right away. He quickly sent a letter and waited for the next day to dawn.  
  


* * *

  
The next morning was March 19th.  
  
Hermione awoke and found a note on her pillow.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
My father wants to meet me in Hogsmeade today. I'll be careful. Don't worry. I should be back by lunch. Stay with Potter and Weasley.  
  
All my love,  
  
Draco  
  
Hermione sighed and left for breakfast, where she told Harry and Ron about Draco's absence. She felt strangely alone. She never knew Draco made her feel so loved and wanted.  
  
After lunch, she went to her room to take a nap, wondering how much longer Draco would be out.  
  
As if reading her mind, he just walked in. She got up to give him a kiss, but he pushed her away.  
  
"Get the hell away from me."  
  
"W-what?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"You heard what I said."  
  
"What are you doing?" she cried. "What do you mean?"  
  
"My father, you could say, enlightened me. I just realized that I'd be ending the Malfoy family pure blood if I married you."  
  
"You never cared about- about blood before!" she protested, her voice cracking and her eyes filling up with tears. "Why now?"  
  
"My father is a very influential man," he shrugged.  
  
"But what about Devon?"  
  
"He'll live," said Draco coldly. "Nice knowing you." He turned and departed.  
  
Hermione was too shocked and angry to even cry. She slid off her ring and threw it against the wall. Breathing heavily, she sprinted to Harry and Ron.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked as Hermione collapsed on the chair in his room, where Ron also was.  
  
She finally let out all of her tears.  
  
"Mione?" asked Ron, quite alarmed. "What happened? Are you okay?"  
  
"Of course she's not okay," snapped Harry. "Tell us, Hermione." He touched her arm.  
  
She turned around and cried some more into his chest. This was fifty times worse than when Harry had broken up with her....  
  
"Did you and Malfoy have a fight?" Harry asked, holding her closely.  
  
She just cried harder at that.  
  
"Guess so," Harry concluded. "Do you want me to talk to him?"  
  
Hermione shook her head and lifted up the hand that had once held her engagement ring.  
  
"No," Ron whispered, horrified.  
  
"Shit," swore Harry. "It can't be."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I'm going to go kill that son of a bitch!" yelled Ron, charging for the door.  
  
"We never should have trusted that bastard," said Harry angrily. "Ron, you have full permission to go beat him to a bloody pulp." He hugged Hermione tighter. "It'll be okay," he whispered.  
  


* * *

  
What had happened that morning:  
  
Draco woke up to find a letter on his desk.  
  
Draco,  
  
Urgent business. You must come to Hogsmeade instantly. There will be severe punishments if you do not abide.  
  
L.M.  
  
Draco had quickly written a note to Hermione and left.  
  
His father took him to an abandoned building.  
  
Inside, he said, "I have changed my mind and decided that you are not to marry Hermione."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes, she will ruin the pure blood of this family," Lucius explained.  
  
"I don't care about any damn pure blood!" yelled Draco.  
  
"I'm afraid I do," hissed Lucius. He whipped out his wand, Draco quickly doing so also.  
  
Draco shot a Stunner at Lucius, who deflected it easily at Draco, who fell unconscious.  
  
Lucius proceeded to pull out a few strands of Draco's hair and put them in a Polyjuice Potion, which he drank.  
  
Lucius, looking like Draco, left to Hogwarts.  
  
By March 22nd, Dumbledore had been informed. Draco still lay in the abandoned building in Hogsmeade, as a Stunner knocks someone out until another person performs a countercurse. Lucius had returned to his house. Dumbledore immediately proceeded to go looking for Draco, whom he soon found and woke.  
  
Draco quickly explained what Lucius had done, up to the part that he knew. Dumbledore concluded that it was Lucius who had broken up with Hermione. Draco didn't know about that part. He hastened to the castle.  
  
He first met Harry and Ron in the corridors.  
  
Ron instantly started throwing punches at Draco, while Harry watched, a smile on his face.  
  
"Stop! You son of a bitch! Listen!" shouted Draco. "You don't understand! It was Lucius! I swear!"  
  
"Ron, hang on," said Harry. He walked over to Draco and gave him a hand up. Draco grabbed it and stood up.  
  
"Listen to me. Lucius took a Polyjuice Potion and did it. I swear, it wasn't me."  
  
"Surely, you can't be serious," said Ron darkly. (A/N For all you Airplane fans: I am serious. And don't call me Shirley.)  
  
"I think he is Ron," said Harry. "We're fine, Malfoy, but go see Hermione. She needs you. She's a wreck."  
  
"Thanks! Bye!" Draco sprinted off to see his fiancé.  
  
Hermione was crying silently and hugging her knees, flipping through All the Reasons I Love You. She was crying harder as she read more and more. When she heard Draco coming, she looked up.  
  
"Hermione, you have to hear me out," he said.  
  
"You know, I don't think you should be talking to a halfblood," she snapped. "Leave me alone."  
  
It hurt Draco's heart to see Hermione hurting that much. It hurt him even more to see his ring on the ground. He picked it up.  
  
"Will you put this back on?" he pleaded.  
  
"Drop it and leave," she answered dangerously.  
  
"Hermione, listen, that was Lucius. He took a Polyjuice Potion. I swear, I wouldn't do anything like that."  
  
She stopped crying, perhaps in shock, and looked up. "You're lying."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
He took her in his arms. "I love you," he said, putting the ring back on her finger. "Nothing will change that. Nothing will ever separate us again. I promise."  
  
"I love you, too," she whispered. "I don't know why I ever lost faith in you. I never will again. I promise."  
  
He kissed her head and held her even tighter.  
  
And after that, everything between the four friends was back to normal again.  
  
TA DA!!!!!!!!!! Okay, fine, it wasn't all that... But I thought they had too perfect a relationship going... I mean, they never fought or yelled at each other or anything... That never happens in real life!!!! So I just kinda stuck that in... And how do you like those two hookups I stuck in there?? Peachy, I know... Oh well. I won't be able to write until NEXT MONDAY!!! Or maybe the weekend, if I'm lucky. Today is Wednesday, for you calendar- challenged people. I have orchestra tomorrow. Friday I have an orchestra tour and an eye appointment (I MIGHT GET GREEN COLOR CONTACTS!! Right now I have almost black eyes and Harry Potter hair.... So if I get green color contacts, I'll be HP's soulmate!!!!! AWWWWWWW!!! I can't wait!!!!) And then Saturday I have orchestra dress rehearsals and hip-hop class... and Saturday I have orchestra concert and quartet rehearsal... I know, music is my second life... after harry potter, of course. I play the violin... so I gotta go.... Toodles!!! 


	16. Divorce and Wedding Shower

Okay, my dears. One of you asked how long this story will be... I originally had 19 chapters... This is chapter 16.... But that was really condensed... this chapter will be kind of a summary of all of April and May. It's going to be really short. Nothing really happens... Then I think the next chapter after that will be the graduation ceremony... I originally had that written as a summary paragraph, but I'll rewrite it and make it a chapter long. The next chapter is the wedding... Then the one after is Devon being born... Then the war... and then the afterword. So five more chappies after this... Don't be sad!!! It was originally only 2!! And maybe, if you're all really good, I'll stick in a chapter for the N.E.W.T.S. Right now, as I'm writing this, I've received reviews from Raven G, PinappleCube, MoMalfoy, and two from Jennykins3. To MoMalfoy, I'll email you the reasons for the Lupin/James switch theory though it might not be for a week or so... It takes about an hour to type... so many reasons... Anyone else who wants it, tell me... so I can save it in a document and send a mass email.... I have an idea for my sequel... I am at writer's block. I haven't written in over a month. So as soon as I finish this story and put up as much as I have for the next one, we'll play a game. You all email me a chapter and I'll pick my favorite one for each chapter. And so on for all the rest of the chapters. So it'll be a story made by all of us, but the beginning by me. I have certain requirements though, as to who eventually hooks up with who, who dies, etc.. But I'm open to ideas!! More info on that will come later... So, without further ado, here is the next chapter... (it's really short)  
  
Harry had quite a relationship with Pansy going. They liked each other- a lot. He finally decided to tell his three friends about her.  
  
On a rainy day in April, the four were doing a Charms essay together. Harry broke the silence.  
  
"Guess what?"  
  
"What?" answered Hermione.  
  
"I'm, er, dating someone now," he said.  
  
"I've got to hear this," smirked Draco after writing his last sentence. "Who?"  
  
"Promise you won't kill me?"  
  
"No, we'll leave that to Voldemort," replied Draco. "Who?"  
  
"Pansy."  
  
Pause. Pause. Pause.  
  
What seemed like five minutes later, Ron said, "I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that."  
  
Draco had this evil smile playing his face. "A perfect couple. I can't believe it! Parkinson and Potter. Tell me, doesn't she suck like a leech?"  
  
"Guys, guys!" interrupted Hermione. "Stop torturing him. If he likes her, it's all good. Just forget it, okay?"  
  
Harry flashed Hermione a grateful smile.  
  
"Man, I could have made fun of him forever," protested Draco. "That's hilarious."  
  
"Cut it out," Hermione ordered.  
  
No one ever talked about it after that.  
  
Lucius must have realized that his plan didn't work, because he thought of a new one. Narcissa was still 36. She could produce another Malfoy heir, but it would have to be a boy. The new child would carry the pure blood; Draco could be disowned.  
  
Little did Lucius know that Narcissa was cheating on him with James.  
  
On May 9, Mother's Day, Draco wanted to go visit Narcissa but thought better of it. What if Lucius was there? So he wrote a letter to Narcissa telling her to come to Hogwarts.  
  
She appeared in the fire that morning. Hermione and Draco were there.  
  
"Hello, mother," said Draco, hugging Narcissa.  
  
"Hello, Hermione," she said. "How's the baby?"  
  
"Just fine, thanks," replied Hermione, rubbing her stomach.  
  
"Listen, Draco," said Narcissa. "I've been thinking about doing something, but I haven't the courage."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"The more I think about it, the more I want to divorce Lucius."  
  
"Oh, but you should, Mother."  
  
"But what would he do to me?"  
  
"Nothing," answered Draco. "You can move into Hogwarts. I'm sure Dumbledore will let you."  
  
"But he would be so mad," she said.  
  
"Let him be mad," shrugged Draco. "Mione, what do you think?"  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy, I think you should do it. There's no reason a wonderful woman like you should be such an awful man's wife."  
  
"Perhaps I shall," agreed Narcissa. "Oh, but I'm scared."  
  
"You're a strong woman, Mother," encouraged Draco. "You can do it."  
  
So Narcissa wrote Lucius a letter when she got home; she was to frightened to talk to him face-to-face.  
  
Lucius opened the letter that afternoon.  
  
Dear Lucius,  
  
Though it pains me to do so, I choose to divorce you. I simply cannot live with you anymore. By the time you read this, I'll have gone. Please do not come looking for me. Have a nice life.  
  
Narcissa  
  
Their engagement and wedding bands were attached.  
  
Divorcing me? Thought Lucius. Yeah right. We'll see about that.  
  
All of his plans were crumbling. He couldn't think of anything else.  
  
The Malfoy name was going to the dogs, and Lucius would never be able to do anything about it.  
  
Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ron, and Luna were all studying for their N.E.W.T.s that night. Hermione had actually forced them to; they had to listen to her.  
  
"Okay, Harry, what's the incantation used for a Switching Spell?" quizzed Ron.  
  
"How would I know?" said Harry. "Ask Malfoy. He used it to switch bodies with me."  
  
"Okay, Malfoy, what is it?" asked Ron.  
  
"Isn't it-?" started Luna, but she was cut off by Hermione.  
  
"Oh, my God!" exclaimed Hermione. "Draco, feel this! Devon's first kick!"  
  
Draco smiled and put this hand on her stomach.  
  
"I feel it," he grinned.  
  
"Harry, Ron, Luna! Come here!" she said. "Feel this!"  
  
The boys (and girl) took turns feeling Devon thrash around his home.  
  
Hermione was positively glowing with pride.  
  
Someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in!" called Hermione.  
  
Narcissa, glowing with happiness herself, walked in.  
  
"I did it!" she exclaimed. "I finally divorced Lucius!"  
  
"I told you that you could, Mother," smiled Draco.  
  
"Since when?" asked Harry. No one answered him, and he shrugged. "Yeah, whatever."  
  
"Harry, dear," Narcissa said, "do you know where your father might be?"  
  
Harry looked at her suspiciously. "Yeah. Fourth floor. Seventh door to the left of the big staircase."  
  
"Thanks, dear," she said appreciatively. "Bye, guys!"  
  
"What about my dad?" Harry asked the others after she left. They shrugged.  
  
"I know two people who are going to be having some fun tonight," joked Ron.  
  
"Sick. Cut it out, Ron." Harry made a face. "Oh, my god. That's awful! My dad and her?"  
  
"Maybe," said Ron. "You never know."  
  
"Yeah, what's wrong with my mum?" asked Draco defensively.  
  
"Nothing! Just not with my dad," said Harry. "Man, that just sounds bad."  
  
"Ahem! So! Switching Spells!" said Hermione.  
  
The next month passed quickly and uneventfully. We pick up the story on June 4, the wedding shower and baby shower for Hermione and Draco.  
  
All attending were the four friends, Mr. and Mrs. Granger (Hermione finally got them to come), Narcissa, James, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Luna, Mr. Lovegood, Dumbledore, and Fred and George, who were members of the Order and knew everything.  
  
Harry sighted his dad and Narrcissa holding hands and practically fainted. James had announced that they were dating.  
  
"How could you do that?" asked Harry after pulling James aside. "You can't date anyone!"  
  
"Last time I checked, I was single," protested James.  
  
"But what about Lily?"  
  
"What about her?" repeated James. "She's dead! She doesn't have to do with this!"  
  
"Yeah, but you can't date, dad," Harry said exasperatedly. "It would just be wrong after what you went through with mum."  
  
"I like Narcissa!" he stated. "And don't tell me what to do."  
  
Harry sighed in frustration as James went back to his girlfriend. Women did things to guys. This was what it was like to fight with your dad.  
  
But Harry couldn't be mad forever. His mind was now always on Pansy, every moment. He'd realized the week before that he loved Pansy, and he'd told her the night before. Pansy was his life now, but he would not tell anyone.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Luna, were talking. Ron's parents seemed to like his fiancé.  
  
Hermione, her parents, and Draco, were with Dumbledore.  
  
Fred and George ambled over to Harry.  
  
"We were talking with Malfoy," said Fred.  
  
"And we noticed how he really changed," said George. "Really nice. I thought I'd never see the day when you'd be friends with him."  
  
"How's the joke shop?" asked Harry.  
  
"Business is booming," Fred answered. "Just great."  
  
"Then don't tell me you guys are still single," said Harry. "You guys are twenty!"  
  
"We date," shrugged George. "But work before women. Why? Are you dating?"  
  
"There's a girl," shrugged Harry, avoiding the question. They didn't pursue the subject.  
  
"I can't believe anyone fell for Ron, though," sighed Fred. "We thought he was going to be a bachelor..."  
  
"Hey, I never thought Hermione would marry Malfoy either," said Harry. "People change."  
  
"We like your dad," informed George. "Real cool."  
  
"Yeah," nodded Harry, who was still furious at his dad.  
  
"See you around, Harry," waved Fred.  
  
Harry thought he was free, but Mrs. Weasley pulled him over. That woman liked him too much, to the point that it got on his nerves.  
  
"Harry, dear, how are you?" she asked.  
  
"Fine," he replied wearily. "You?"  
  
"Just great, thanks. Luna's a real doll, isn't she? And Draco... bless him, such a gentleman."  
  
"Mhm..." agreed Harry, trying not to roll his eyes. Draco? A gentleman? On opposite day, maybe. "How's your job, Mr. Weasley?"  
  
"Oh, gosh, Minister of Magic is a great job," he answered. "Just great."  
  
The rest of the party went fine.  
  
The wedding was set for July 8, right after the end of the N.E.W.T.s. It was to be a double wedding; Ron and Luna were to get married that day also.  
  
Hermione was having lots of fun picking out dress colors with Luna.  
  
For lack of people, Ginny was let in on the secret because they knew her trustworthy and needed a maid of honor. Harry was best man. Harry almost died of laughter at that. If one year ago he'd have seen himself as best man to Draco Malfoy....  
  
Yeah, guys. Told you it was short. It was just kind of there. Like a transition. Just for your information, Dracosgirl4, when I gave you those James/Lupin reasons, I didn't tell you this: (this is for everyone else, too) WHEN A SWITCHING SPELL IS DONE, YOU CAN'T SWITCH BACK. But hey, this is my fanfic, I want them to switch back, and they can. Here's something else... If you read the real HP books, every time Ron jokes about something happening, it really happens. In the fifth book, he says "We have about as much chance of winning the Quidditch Cup as my dad becoming the minister of magic." Yes... Well, guess who won the cup? (coughs! Gryffindor!) So MR. WEASLEY IS DEFINITELY GOING TO BE MINISTER OF MAGIC!! Somehow, in some way.... Also, JK Rowling said in an interview a key plot line of the books to come is hidden in book five. So, I checked out the chapter she purposely read aloud (Career Advice) and I found that... Yes, so that's that... I won't be able to update for a while, sorry... Luv all you reviewers!! I have 28 REVIEWERS!! Beyond my wildest dreams... Thanx! g2g! 


	17. NEWTs and Graduation

Ahem! Attention! A notice to all: this chapter will suck. Y'all know how I already have the whole story written out in notebooks?? Well, I actually need to make it longer, or you guys will be complaining. So, to make it longer, one of the chapters I'm adding is this one. Before, I just had the summary of the N.E.W.T.s on one page; now I'm dedicating a whole chapter to them to make the story longer. But it isn't written. I'm going to think it up as I'm typing.... I suck at that!! So this is going to be really boring... Skip it if you want... Just kidding! No skipping... You have my permission to skim through it though. Special thanks to my most recent reviewers: Draco Malfoy is hot (I didn't even bother with the caps lock thing), Kim, and PinappleCube (you are now my most faithful reviewer.). Thanks to all of you!! Here's the next chapter: N.E.W.T.s  
  
Two weeks after the part, the N.E.W.T.s were upon them. It wasn't altogether too difficult, as some of the rumors they'd heard had suggested.  
  
The boys wouldn't let Hermione and study more than one hour a day in the week leading up to the exams; however, they was allowed to study as much as she wanted the day before. They maintained that the baby's health was to be put before grades.  
  
Hermione and Luna both started crying the night before the big day.  
  
"I'm so stupid!" Hermione whined into Draco's shoulder when they were all studying.  
  
"Can you take it for me?" cried Luna into Ron's shoulder.  
  
Draco and Ron both looked alarmed; they weren't used to having crying girls on them. Harry just sat in the corner, pretending to study.  
  
"You're not stupid," comforted Draco awkwardly. "If you think you're going to do bad, look at me."  
  
"You're so smart, though," sniffed Hermione. "I'm just a stupid, dumb, unintelligent, dim-witted, thick, mindless, silly, foolish, idiotic-"  
  
"Whoa, Mione!" said Harry, putting his book down. "Calm down! I never knew there were so many synonyms for 'stupid.' And if you were stupid, you wouldn't know what all those words mean."  
  
"Oh, you guys are no help!" she exclaimed.  
  
Meanwhile, Ron was saying, "Luna, I can't take it for you; I'd do worse than you ever could do. Just see what I get."  
  
Luna didn't reply. Maybe she hadn't said anything because she agreed in her mind that Ron wasn't all that brilliant.  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"What?" said Ron. "You think I'm stupid?"  
  
"Actually, yeah," said Draco.  
  
Hermione and Luna decided their fiancés weren't comforting them, so they walked into Hermione's room to cry some more and study together.  
  
"I'm telling you, women are scary," said Ron.  
  
"Yeah, but sometimes they're- well, what can I say?" said Harry.  
  
"Sexy, irresistible, and drop-dead HOTT!" Draco shouted.  
  
"Calm down, man," said Ron. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"I have too much energy!!!" Draco exclaimed. "And I'm going to go insane. I can't wait until these things are over."  
  
"Yeah. I can't focus," agreed Harry. "We have to do something. We've studied enough."  
  
"No, no. We still have to study," said Draco. "If you ever want to get a job, that is. So, name the ingredients of a Hair-Thickening Potion."  
  
"Sick! What kind of a loser would make a Hair-Thickening Potion?" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"Some idiot," said Draco.  
  
"Would that just be on your head?" asked Harry.  
  
"Or on your ass or what?" said Ron, horrified.  
  
"Shut up, Weasel!" ordered Draco. "No one, not even the biggest bastard in the world, would want to thicken hair on their ass!"  
  
"Do you realize how stupid we are?" asked Harry. "Who talks about hairy asses?"  
  
"Okay, okay," said Draco. "Just name the ingredients."  
  
"I don't know," said Ron and Harry together.  
  
"We're all so screwed," groaned Draco. "I don't know them either."  
  
"What are you all going to do for your jobs?" asked Harry.  
  
"We won't get jobs if we don't study!" said Draco.  
  
"Calm down; you're starting to sound like Hermione," said Ron. "'We won't get jobs if we don't study!'"  
  
"Fine, I'm just saying we should focus," he said. "So the ingredients are..." He checked the book and recited the ingredients.  
  
"We should make a sentence thing to remember that," said Harry. "Like a 'C' for cut caterpillars. Let's see, er.... 'F' for flobberworm tail..."  
  
"Who would drink this?" asked Ron.  
  
"We already established that they'd have to be pretty retarded," said Draco. "So then 'E' for..."  
  
And they took the first letter of every ingredient and got the letters C, F, E, G, K, D, and O.  
  
"So we think of a sentence..." said Ron.  
  
"Okay. 'C' is for cats," said Harry.  
  
"Cats?" repeated Draco.  
  
Harry shrugged. "First thing that popped into mind."  
  
"Okay. So then 'F' for..." said Ron.  
  
"Fuck you," said Draco.  
  
"Uh... no."  
  
"Okay, then just have it be cats fuck."  
  
"Sick!" said Harry.  
  
"Well, can you think of anything else?"  
  
"Yeah.. How about cats feel?"  
  
"Fine, fine," said Ron. "So, how about cats feel elephants?"  
  
"Ron! That's almost as bad!" said Harry. "But, anyway, cats feel elephant guys. How about that?"  
  
"Okay. Cats feel elephant guys, kangaroos, and what else?" said Draco.  
  
"Kangaroos? That was random..." said Ron. "But then cats feel elephant guys, kangaroos, dogs, and how about ostriches?"  
  
"This cat sure gets around...." said Draco. "Cats feel elephant guys, kangaroos, dogs, and ostriches."  
  
"Wait, how do we even know this is going to be on the test?" asked Harry. "And even if it is, are we going to do this for all of the potions? That's more than a hundred! And how do we remember which sentence is for each potion?"  
  
"Well, just remember cats have thick hair, then," said Ron. "So, for the Shrinking Solution..."  
  
Five minutes later, they'd already given up.  
  
"Okay, we just remember as much as we can remember. Enough of this crap," said Harry. "I'm going to bed. That'll help."  
  
"Yeah, go to bed with Pansy," smirked Draco.  
  
"You bastard," said Harry.  
  
"Do you still like her?"  
  
"None of your friggin' business."  
  
"I take that as a yes."  
  
"Cheering Charms!" said Harry loudly.  
  
"I need one right about now," grumbled Ron.  
  
* * * *  
  
Meanwhile, in Hermione's room, both girls had regained their composure.  
  
"Okay. We study calmly and rationally," sighed Hermione.  
  
"Sexy, irresistible, and drop-dead HOTT!" they heard Draco shout.  
  
"What are they talking about now?" Luna rolled her eyes.  
  
"Not the N.E.W.T.s, I'm sure," said Hermione. "So, I'm pretty positive we know how to do 'Wingardium Leviosa.' Right?"  
  
"Duh!" said Luna irritably. "What do you think I am?" A few seconds later: "Oh, sorry. I'm just so nervous."  
  
"I know; it's okay," said Hermione. "Oh, my god. I can't stand Devon anymore. I feel like throwing up. What do you want to go over?"  
  
"I know. Me too. It's sick. Let's do Self-transfiguration," said Luna. "I can't do that too well."  
  
And for the next couple of hours until midnight, they all studied furiously, Luna and Hermione turning themselves into desks for a few minutes, and the boys putting Cheering Charms on each other.  
  
The next morning was their Potions written exam.  
  
"Watch this be the downfall of our professional career ambitions," said Harry.  
  
"Did you just swallow a dictionary?" asked Ron.  
  
"Shut up; Snape's coming," said Draco. "Good luck."  
  
"I'm gonna need it," sighed Ron.  
  
"You too," said Harry. "Here goes...."  
  
They bent over their papers and studied the first question:  
  
What is a Hair-Thickening Potion; what are its ingredients; describe exactly how one would brew it.  
  
The boys looked up and caught each other's eyes, then hastily looked down, in case Snape saw them.  
  
Harry scribbled on the corner of his question sheet: "Cats feel elephant guys, kangaroos, dogs, and ostriches."  
  
Sighing very audibly, he started to formulate his answer.  
  
At lunch, all five of them were silent at their separate tables. Books were open; their mouths moved without making noises. They were all forcing potion ingredients and methods for the practical exam into their heads.  
  
"This shouldn't be too hard," said Hermione, calming herself more than anyone, as they walked to the classroom. "We're just brewing potions...."  
  
"You might think so," said Ron. "You always brew perfect potions."  
  
"Your test papers are on the desks," Snape said as they walked in. "You have the full afternoon for the exam. Begin."  
  
Hermione studied the first question, gently massaging her stomach.  
  
Brew a Babbling Beverage correctly; pour a sample in a vial; label it clearly with the potion name and your name; place it to the side of your working area; proceed to number 2.  
  
She closed her eyes, willed herself to remember the Babbling Beverage, and remember she did.  
  
"Fluxweed," she whispered to herself. She set to work.  
  
That night, Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ron, and Luna skipped dinner in the Great Hall and brought up food to the Head Dorm.  
  
"I failed that," said Harry, chewing slowly on a roll.  
  
"Let's not dwell on the past," said Hermione. "We have Charms tomorrow!"  
  
"Can you believe her?" asked Draco.  
  
"Ron, honey, what's the incantation for the Vanishing Spell?" asked Luna.  
  
"Why are you asking me?" replied Ron.  
  
"It's 'Evanesco'," said Hermione. "I'm full; I'm going to my room to study."  
  
"Me too," agreed Luna, standing up and following Hermione.  
  
"Hey, it's us three trying to study again," said Harry.  
  
"Very observant today," quipped Draco.  
  
"What are we doing first?" asked Ron, bringing a forkful of mashed potatoes to his mouth.  
  
"Hmmm... how about the Silencing Charm?" suggested Draco.  
  
"I never got that one," said Harry. "Okay."  
  
And I needn't explain that they studied for about five hours and then went to bed. And the next day, they did the same for Transfiguration. And the next was devoted to Defense Against the Dark Arts, by far the easiest for Harry.  
  
On Thursday evening, when they had finally finished all of their testing, Hermione said, "You know, I don't think I did bad on that."  
  
They all rolled their eyes.  
  
"And you were the one crying your eyes out on Sunday night," said Draco.  
  
"How about we don't talk about this until we get our scores?" asked Harry.  
  
And Dumbledore managed to get the five friends' scores out early.  
  
Even with all the stress on her (can you believe she was eight months pregnant and did all of this?), Hermione managed to pull off the highest scores Hogwarts had ever seen and an Outstanding on all four subjects.  
  
Draco, who'd changed his mind and taken Defense Against the Darks Arts, got an Exceeds Expectations on it and Charms and Transfiguration and an Outstanding in Potions.  
  
Harry, of course, had received an Outstanding in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Exceeds Expectations in everything else, including Potions, oddly enough. He suspected James had something to do with that.  
  
Ron had pulled off an Acceptable in everything, expectedly, not to say he was stupid (no!! we'd never say that!!)  
  
Luna's scores were half Acceptable, half Exceeds Expectations.  
  
Harry never got to asking Pansy what she got; he didn't really care if she was stupid. Stupid people were awesome.  
  
Friday night was the graduation ceremony.  
  
James had to see this; he was in his Invisibility Cloak, standing at the back of the Hall.  
  
All of the Seventh Years sat in chairs in the Great Hall; separate house tables weren't needed. They were learning to mix in with each other; after all, that was how it would be in the real world. Awards were currently being given out.  
  
"To Miss Hermione Granger," Dumbledore announced, "goes a plaque that will remain always in the Hogwarts trophy cabinet for the best grades, on average, for her seven years here. And also, perfect scores on O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s."  
  
Hermione started crying; everyone was clapping for her. She walked up to Dumbledore to receive her certificate.  
  
When all the special awards were handed out, Dumbledore paused. "I believe that Hogwarts has very much been changed these seven years. In a sense, these seven years have been different from all the years I have seen. In these seven years, we have seen the rise of Lord Voldemort and many other tragedies. But we have celebrated many joys, also. Some people have lived up to their expectations in life and have gone far beyond already, at their young age. Some people have learned to live life as it is thrown at them and have fun and deal with whatever comes their way. One of the people I am speaking of, of course, is Harry Potter."  
  
Everyone clapped again. Harry just sat there, absorbing it all. And finally he smiled.  
  
"Yes, of course, Mr. Potter has changed the face of Hogwarts forever. And not unlike his father, gotten into trouble many times." Harry grinned. His father was hearing this; Dumbledore had said that on purpose. Of course, no one else knew James was back there, let alone alive.  
  
"And so," continued Dumbledore, "we compiled a new award. This goes to Mr. Harry Potter for the record number of detentions and house points ever docked."  
  
Most people burst out laughing, Harry one of them.  
  
"Go up there," grinned Ron. "You deserved that."  
  
Harry reluctantly dragged himself up there. Smiling broadly, he accepted his trophy.  
  
Yes... I know you all hate me... I've been so busy (as explained in previous Author's Note chapter). I'm getting to work right away on typing the next chapter... That one I have to think up too (at least most of it)!! Hope you liked this one. I've g2g write now!! Don't keep me waiting. Peace out! 


	18. Wedding and Birth

I'm not even gonna talk. Here's the next chappie: The Wedding.  
  
At last, it was the long-awaited wedding day, July 8th. It was an outdoor ceremony, at Draco and Hermione's favorite spot on the grounds.  
  
Hermione and Luna's identical white dresses were adorable. They were spaghetti-strap and tailored for their large stomachs. But they were too pretty to describe. Ginny's dress was a periwinkle blue of the same design. Draco, Ron, and Harry all wore their tuxes, though they all skipped the bowtie. As Draco said, "We're not dogs."  
  
The wedding was a traditional magical one. Dumbledore was the magical version of a priest.  
  
"We are gathered here today in the event of the bonding of the souls of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley and Luna Lovegood."  
  
Hermione's eyes met Draco's and she smiled blushed, but determinedly kept his eye contact. There was still that innocence to Hermione that Draco just didn't understand.  
  
"Before today," Dumbledore continued, "they were in separate bodies and minds. But we come to unify them as one."  
  
Luna suddenly felt the urge to laugh. She bit her lip and grinned at Ron, who smirked back.  
  
"And so I ask you, Draco Malfoy, do you vow to take Hermione Granger as your wedded wife, to stay at her side through good and bad, health and sickness, for all of time, until death do you part, and longer than that?"  
  
Draco made sure Hermione's eyes were latched onto his before saying, "I do."  
  
"And I ask you, Hermione Granger, do you vow to take Draco Malfoy as your wedded husband, to stay at his side through good and bad, health and sickness, for all of time, until death do you part, and longer than that?"  
  
Hermione felt her eyes water. She closed them, swallowed, and then opened them and stared straight at Draco. "I do."  
  
Dumbledore moved to Ron and Luna.  
  
"I ask you, Ronald Weasley, do you vow to take Luna Lovegood as your wedded wife, to stay at her side through good and bad, health and sickness, for all of time, until death do you part, and longer than that?"  
  
Ron tried to say, "I do," but his throat was too dry. He swallowed, cleared his throat, and announced firmly, "I do."  
  
"So I ask you, Luna Lovegood, do you vow to take Ronald Weasley as your wedded husband, to stay at his side through good and bad, health and sickness, for all of time, until death do you part, and longer than that?"  
  
"I do," said Luna barely in a whisper.  
  
"Does anyone object to this bond, as described?"  
  
There was silence. Hermione heard the wind blow through the tree leaves and a few birds chirping.  
  
"Proceed with the rings."  
  
Draco and Hermione and Ron and Luna slipped their rings on each other.  
  
"Then, as Merlin as witness, I proclaim you husband and wife." He grinned. "You, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley, may kiss the bride."  
  
Hermione and Luna simultaneously threw their arms around their new husbands and took them in passionate kisses.  
  
And Draco and Ron wouldn't stop.  
  
"Draco, dear, not here," Hermione whispered into his neck.  
  
He let go and replied, "Then just wait until tonight."  
  
"You evil, evil, wicked, boy!" she smiled, and she hit him good- heartedly on the arm.  
  
They turned to find their families.  
  
Narcissa Malfoy (technically no longer a Malfoy; her maiden name is DuBois. She's French) and Molly Weasley were hugging each other and crying their hearts out. As you guys all know, Luna's mother is dead. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Lovegood just looked very solemn. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were at the side, Mrs. Granger crying into her husband's chest.  
  
Narcissa and Mrs. Granger came over to hug their son and daughter in- laws.  
  
It was quite a jovial scene, all in all, albeit the bawling mothers.  
  
On the way up to the castle for the dinner, Hermione, Draco, Ron, Luna, Harry, and Ginny all had their arms around each other and were laughing.  
  
Hermione screamed. "Draco, don't put your hand that low!"  
  
They laughed.  
  
"Granger, I thought you were the one who was kissing me a few seconds ago."  
  
"You know, Draco," said Harry (Hermione now made them call each other by first name), "you can't call her Granger anymore."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she's a Malfoy!" laughed Harry hysterically.  
  
"Harry, how many glasses of wine did you have?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Who knows?" shrugged Harry. "Just kidding. None, I swear. I resist."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yeah right."  
  
It took them quite a while to walk back inside, as Hermione and Luna could barely walk.  
  
At dinner, Harry found a silence to tell everyone about he and Pansy falling in love. Hermione shot Draco a look that plainly said, "Don't say ANYTHING!"  
  
The Weasleys came over to congratulate Hermione, and the party went great.  
  
After that week, people were becoming glum. The battle was less than a month away. (A/N: Dumbledore, James, Narcissa, Draco, Hermione, Ron, Luna, and other Order members are living at Hogwarts for the summer.)  
  
On the 31st, Harry's birthday, James came out with an announcement that shocked everyone, but worst of all his son.  
  
He and Narcissa were engaged.  
  
Harry didn't talk to him for a few days, but in the end accepted it. Harry still felt it was like cheating on Lily, even though she was dead. Harry had recently discovered that when his dad married Narcissa, he, Harry, would not only be Draco's stepbrother, but related to Hermione and VOLDEMORT! Yes. Voldemort would be Harry's step-brother's, wife's, father. Wait until Voldemort heard that. Shocker.  
  
On the eve August 5th, Hermione and Draco were nestled on their sofa, talking quietly.  
  
"Draco, what will become of us all?" she whispered.  
  
"We'll have to see, won't we?" he answered, taking her into his arms. "All I know is that I can't live life without you. I live for you. And I'll do anything to protect you."  
  
"And I won't be able to live anymore if anything happens to you," said Hermione, tears forming in her eyes. "Guess what today is?"  
  
"August 5th?" answered Draco, not knowing at all.  
  
"Devon's going to be born today. By midnight."  
  
Draco kissed Hermione's forehead and hugged her tightly. "I'll be there for you."  
  
They sat there for an hour and a half, wrapped in each other physically and emotionally.  
  
Hermione suddenly grabbed Draco's hand. She squeezed her eyes shut.  
  
"Devon," she whispered. "Please, hurry, hospital wing!"  
  
Draco was scared, and trust me, that's rare. "Love, I'll take care of you. We're going." He worked on auto pilot as he levitated Hermione to the hospital wing, taking care to move her gently.  
  
"Yes, I told you it would be August 5th," said Madam Pomfrey. "Must hurry. On the bed, Mr. Malfoy, right there. Thank you. You can stay."  
  
He set his wife carefully down on the bed and sat on the chair next to her. All he could do was take Hermione's hand and shut his eyes and turn away. It hurt to see the person he loved most to be in this kind of pain.  
  
He heard Madam Pomfrey mutter a few dulling charms, and he felt Hermione's fingers squeeze his tightly. He squeezed her hands back, silently vowing that he'd never leave her side. He heard Hermione gasp and whimper words of pain. He blocked everything out of his mind and concentrated on not letting himself hear this. The words went straight through his heart. He heard Devon only cry a bit; the spells Hermione had been receiving calmed him almost immediately.  
  
He was so out of it that he didn't hear Hermione.  
  
"Draco! Draco!"  
  
"Yeah! Are you okay?" he asked finally, opening his eyes.  
  
"God, I think so, just look at Devon!"  
  
Devon was, to say the least, FRIGGIN' ADORABLE!!!!  
  
With a little blond fuzz on his head and blue eyes that were scrunched shut (they would be wide and beautiful later), he was a striking copy of his father.  
  
"He's a miniature you!" cried Hermione.  
  
Draco took Devon into his arms but was too scared to hug him, for fear that he'd suffocate the poor little guy.  
  
"Hey, Dev," he whispered. Devon took his father's finger and curled his own over it.  
  
Draco gave Devon a light squeeze and gave him back to his mother.  
  
"Devon, that's your daddy," she explained. "You're going to grow up and be as sexy as him."  
  
Draco laughed.  
  
"Draco, can you go get Harry and Ron and Luna and whoever else?"  
  
"Sure, of course." He gave Hermione and Devon a quick kiss and left.  
  
He collected Dumbledore, James, Narcissa, Harry, Ron, and Luna and brought them back to the hospital wing.  
  
They all took turns holding and fawning over Devon, who didn't object to all the attention and was probably thinking, I know. I'm gorgeous.  
  
Narcissa told Hermione, "Draco looked exactly like that when he was born. God, I can still remember perfectly. Such a cutie!"  
  
Hermione smiled.  
  
"Out! Out!" ordered Madam Pomfrey. "The woman needs rest! She's just delivered a baby!"  
  
"Well, obviously," muttered Ron, so only Harry could hear him. They exchanged a secret smirk.  
  
They all kissed Devon goodbye once more and filed out.  
  
* * * *  
  
Meanwhile, in Pansy's room at her house, Voldemort had just appeared in the fire. She tried to scream, but he silenced her and locked the door.  
  
"Listen, I've gathered that you're seeing Potter," he hissed. How did he know THAT? "I have a proposition. See, it's a one-sided deal. You refuse, you die. Understand?"  
  
Pansy, as she couldn't talk because of the Silencing Charm, nodded fearfully.  
  
"I will give you 5,000 galleons if- and only when- you hand Potter over to me."  
  
Pansy considered. 5,000 galleons. Nice. Convenient. But weren't you supposed to die for the person you loved? Slowly, fearfully, she shook her head.  
  
"No what?" snapped Voldemort. "You won't do it?"  
  
She shook her head again.  
  
Voldemort was furious. "I have no use for bitches like you!" he yelled. "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Pansy's lifeless body fell to the ground.  
  
TEE HEE!!!! You don't get to see what happens!! Cliffhanger!!! I promise, it'll be up by tomorrow. If you let me go, I'll keep typing!! Thanks to all my reviewers, as always, I love y'all. Now, if you excuse me... I have some writing to do!! 


	19. The Battle and The End

Hey!! Here it is:  
  
*Previously on Falling in Love:  
  
Pansy's lifeless body fell to the ground.*  
  
Back at Hogwarts, as Harry and the others left the hospital wing, he shouted, "Ouch!"  
  
Dumbledore turned to look at him. "Harry? What?"  
  
"My scar," he explained, closing his eyes and trying to find out what had just happened. "No..." he whispered. "Voldemort just..." His voice broke.  
  
"What?" demanded Dumbledore.  
  
"Voldemort just... killed Pansy..." finished Harry hopelessly. "I can't believe it."  
  
"To her house at once!" cried Dumbledore. With a swish of his cloak, he'd started off to his destination.  
  
Harry felt sick.  
  
"Harry, mate," said Ron bracingly. "Come on. You need bed. It's too bad."  
  
"No!" yelled Harry. He kicked the wall and ran off.  
  
"Oh, no," said James. "I'll be back, guys. This has happened to me. I'll sort him out."  
  
He ran after Harry.  
  
Harry kept running, trying to run from his life and emotions, running faster still, ignoring James's calls after him, until he collapsed somewhere by the lake.  
  
James had caught up with him.  
  
"Harry, listen. Just calm down."  
  
"Calm down?" Harry panted heavily. "Just shut the hell up, okay?"  
  
James closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Harry, please. Voldemort killed the person I loved, too. We understand he's a bastard. Now face it like a man."  
  
Harry let a tear fall. And another. He wiped them away and snapped, "I'm going to kill him. Watch me. Battle's on the night of the tenth? 10 o'clock? He won't be alive at 10:05."  
  
"I'll help you do it," agreed James. "What's left of him won't be good enough for dogs. Not that he is now, anyways," he added to himself. "It's all right. Let's go."  
  
Harry allowed himself to be dragged up by James.  
  
There was a special cemetery for Voldemort's victims where Pansy was buried the next day. Harry met Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson, who told him he'd been a great boyfriend. (A/N: in the real books, they would probably be death eaters, but not here.) Harry saw his mother's grave as well. This was a depressing place, in all honesty.  
  
No one slept on the night of the ninth except for Devon. On the tenth, they all received battle plans. Hermione would hide in the forest with Devon, whom Voldemort would be after. Draco would get to her as soon as he could, after he finished fighting.  
  
Voldemort would, of course, try to get Harry first. Harry and James would be on the front attack line, trying to get him.  
  
All of the other members of the Order, including Ron, would be fighting Death Eaters. Luna was staying inside with Dumbledore, overseeing the battle from above, as she was still pregnant.  
  
At 9:30 that night, all of Dumbledore's side was stationed in the Great Hall, except for Hermione and Devon, who were in the forest, all alone and probably scared to death.  
  
Draco, Harry, and Ron were the most nervous. Harry was going after Voldemort, and Draco and Ron had wives and a baby (or an unborn baby, in Ron's case) to come back to, so they couldn't die.  
  
Draco was extremely white, whiter than his usual pale skin.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Harry.  
  
"Me?" repeated Draco. "Of course! I'm about to die, and possibly my wife and kid, too! Why wouldn't I be okay?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Sorry."  
  
They sat in silence again.  
  
A few minutes later, Harry said, "In case we don't see each other again, you've been a great friend to us and a great husband to Hermione. I've never seen her happier. And Ron, you were always my best friend and-"  
  
"Oh, shut up. You're depressing me," said Draco, but all the same, he hugged Harry and Ron goodbye before they each left to their positions.  
  
Harry and James met by the lake.  
  
"Voldemort might just die of shock when he sees me, you know," joked James, trying to comfort himself more than anything else.  
  
Harry smiled weakly. Nothing could be funny now.  
  
All was silent when 10 o'clock fell. And suddenly, Death Eaters were everywhere.  
  
"Harry, keep your attention over here," ordered James. "Voldemort could come any second!"  
  
"Oh, I am here." Voldemort stepped out from behind a tree. "Wait! Who said that?" he asked.  
  
"That would be me," said James. "We've met before, I believe?"  
  
"How the hell? But- but-" Voldemort sputtered. "But you're dead! I killed you!" he finally spat, looking scared.  
  
"No," corrected James. "I'm not and you didn't."  
  
There were shrieks from nearby.  
  
"Avada kedavra!" shouted Voldemort. James lazily deflected it. It hit someone nearby, identity unknown.  
  
"And Harry Potter, also," said Voldemort. "We've met before."  
  
"You're very observant today," said Harry.  
  
"Well, like father, like son. I see. We'll play two against one, shall we?"  
  
Harry surged with adrenaline. This guy deserved to be dead and nothing less. That was his only right.  
  
Harry shrugged and pulled out his wand. He was too mad to be scared. In some distant part of his mind, he realized that this was probably the night that Trelawney's prediction would come true. Either he or Voldemort would die- or both.  
  
And Voldemort began throwing random curses; most were Avada Kedavra. All Harry and James had time to do was deflect these.  
  
They were so busy doing this that they could only shoot a few curses themselves.  
  
Harry presently ducked a Killing Curse. It hit the beech tree behind him, which shriveled up, despite its size. Poor tree.  
  
Harry thought of all the stuff Voldemort had done to him, every year of misery, and shouted the incantation to his first ever killing curse. James stopped to watch Harry. Voldemort paused the fighting, too- to laugh. His evil, cold, chilling laugh.  
  
"Protego!" he smiled, deflecting Harry's spell. "You honestly think you can kill me?" he asked. "How hilarious. You don't possess enough hatred!"  
  
But Harry hadn't heard any of his words. His own deflected Avada Kedavra had hit James, who lay on the ground, quite obviously dead now.  
  
Voldemort followed Harry's gaze.  
  
"Oops," he said. "Accident. They happen."  
  
Trembling with rage, Harry turned back to Voldemort. "You killed my mum, dad, girlfriend, Lupin. Your Death Eaters killed Sirius. You live and thrive on killing. Anything else you'd like to do?" asked Harry dangerously.  
  
"Just kill you," replied Voldemort. "And I'll be happy."  
  
"You'll have to die with me, then," Harry said, not really paying attention to what his mouth was saying.  
  
Voldemort thought this was hilarious too and laughed in that way of his again.  
  
To see Voldemort laughing while James lay dead in front of them made more fury course through Harry.  
  
And he didn't know what to do. It was absurd; he couldn't kill Voldemort.  
  
And when all seemed hopeless, Harry heard a voice speak in Parseltongue by his feet. "Take this. Say 'Sorja' and the sword will get bigger."  
  
Harry looked down to see a snake twisted around a sword attached to a silver chain. A live snake was slithering away. Who could that be?  
  
Harry was grateful Voldemort hadn't heard the snake. He couldn't understand... Oh, Harry thought. Or maybe he can. I forgot he speaks Parseltongue.  
  
"What was that?" asked Voldemort. "I mean, who?"  
  
"Sorja," Harry whispered, ignoring Voldemort. He held a sword in his hand.  
  
"Master," said a voice. It was Avery. "Are you done over there yet?"  
  
Harry took the opportunity as Voldemort turned around.  
  
"Stupefy," he whispered. Voldemort fell to the ground, Stunned. Harry quickly Stunned Avery, too.  
  
He walked over to Voldemort and flipped him onto his back. "Never turn your back on your enemy," Harry said aloud. "Surely, you should have learned that by now." He laughed, more out of nerve than anything.  
  
Breathing heavily, Harry took the sword, swung it high, and landed it straight into Voldemort's chest.  
  
His blood spilled everywhere. His halfblood, so unlike the pureblood he always preached about.  
  
Harry couldn't look. He ran to his father and fainted at his side.  
  
* * * *  
  
Severus and Narcissa were surrounded by a group of seven or eight Death Eaters. They were back to back, walking in a slow circle. One of the Death Eaters stepped forward and pulled off his hood.  
  
"Snape," he said coldly. Severus nodded curtly.  
  
"Macnair." He responded. The two men glared at each other in silence, measuring the other up. Narcissa stood in fearful shock, as did the other Death Eaters. Severus and Macnair both had their wands pointed at each other, and proceeded to walk in circles.  
  
"We were sent to kill you as well as Potter and that Mudblood. Should prove to be entertaining," Macnair spat, looking thoroughly disgusted.  
  
"Pity you won't be around for it," Severus drawled just as coldly. Macnair furrowed his brow in confusion as Severus raised his wand and muttered, "Exsanguis." A black light shone from Snape's wand and penetrated Macnair's chest. As he slumped to the ground, another Death Eater stepped forward. "Ah, Jugson. Hmm... Which spell..."  
  
Jugson yelled, "Stupefy!"  
  
Snape blocked it with a "Protego." Then, "You know, I'll just settle with Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Jugson fell to the ground as well, and the rest of the Death Eaters, obviously enraged, came forward.  
  
"Narcissa," Severus hissed, backing away and pulling her with him. "Do you know the Sopio Patronus hex?" Narcissa shook her head, backing away more quickly. "Well, it stuns your opponent. Much like Expecto Patronus, except this works on people. Can you do that?" Severus asked. They had their backs almost within reach of the Whomping Willow.  
  
"I'll try." Narcissa whispered in an uneasy voice. She lifted her wand as Severus raised his, and she whispered with as much conviction as she could muster, "Sopio Patronum!" A silvery eagle sprang from her wand and charged at the Death Eaters. Along side it, she could see a raven. Smiling slightly, she stepped more closely to Severus. Having stunned all of the Death Eaters left, the two animals vanished.  
  
Soon after, Draco came sprinting over. He had a gash on his cheek and his shirt was stained with blood.  
  
"What- the hell- was that?" he panted, placing his hands on his knees and breathing deeply.  
  
"Sopio Patronus. Quite a useful spell, although terribly underestimated," Severus said. Draco eyed him suspiciously, before turning to his mother.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked. Narcissa was smiling pleasantly, but her cheery mood vanished quickly. "Go to Hermione now... Hurry..."   
  
"Hermione..." Draco trailed off, pausing slightly before running full-speed toward the towering trees.  
  
* * * *  
  
Snape flipped Jugson and Macnair over to check if they were dead- unmistakably.  
  
He and Narcissa left to help someone else.  
  
The ground was littered with bodies: some dead, some dying, some Stunned. After a quick surveillance, they concluded that the Dark Side was definitely losing.  
  
When they reached the lake, they saw Voldemort, in all his power, dead on the ground, a sword through his chest, blood everywhere.  
  
Narcissa gave a little shriek and clapped her hands to her mouth.  
  
"Whoever did that needs congratulating," said Snape. "And it was one of the Potters."  
  
Moving on, they found Harry and James lying in a heap.  
  
"James!" screamed Narcissa. She ran to him. "Oh my god, Severus, I think he's dead!"  
  
"They both look dead," whispered Snape. He found a place in his cold heart for them to feel truly sorry for their loss. He walked over to them just to make sure. James was dead. True, Snape had hated him, but he felt sad about it all the same. Now Harry, though, he had a pulse.  
  
"Ennervate," spoke Snape. Harry's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"I- killed- Voldemort," he whispered.  
  
"I saw," replied Snape. "Good job."  
  
Harry shook his head. "But he got my dad." He gestured to the body next to him. Narcissa took Harry in a hug. She burst into tears, and Harry let a few fall, also.  
  
"Most unfortunate," Snape sighed.  
  
They sat for five minutes in silence, save the crying.  
  
"Let's go see if the others need help," suggested Snape finally. He gave Harry a hand and pulled him up.  
  
Harry had a fleeting thought. This guy wasn't so bad when it came down to the end.  
  
* * * *  
  
Meanwhile, Lucius was searching the grounds for Hermione and Devon. When he didn't find them there, he entered the forest.  
  
After half an hour of walking, Lucius spotted them- along with Draco- huddled together in hiding. Hermione still looked exhausted- from giving birth and from fear.  
  
She spotted Lucius and froze. Lucius walked over.  
  
"I'm not an unfair man," he said threateningly. "Draco, if you don't hand over the baby, Hermione dies."  
  
"We can't give him Devon!" cried Hermione. "Draco! Do something!"  
  
"Draco can do nothing," stated Lucius. "You won't give me the child?"  
  
Draco couldn't answer.  
  
Hermione shook her head furiously. "I won't!"  
  
"All right then. You leave me no choice," Lucius said. "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
But it was not Lucius who had uttered the curse. Lucius, at the moment, was dead.  
  
Ron walked out of a clump of bushes.  
  
"Ron!" shrieked Hermione. "What- I mean how- did you?"  
  
"You didn't know," said Ron, "that I was hiding in here all along to keep a watch on you. Until Draco came."  
  
Hermione held Devon, who was now crying, still tighter. "Shhh... It'll be all right." She kissed the baby and rocked him. "What was happening before you left?"  
  
"I don't know," answered Draco. "James is dead. Killed by Voldemort."  
  
"Ouch. Too bad," said Hermione. "And Harry?"  
  
"Still alive when I left, but he was left to fight Voldemort all by himself."  
  
"Poor guy," Hermione cried. "I hope he's all right."  
  
"We better get going," suggested Ron. Devon had fallen asleep. "We'll go see what happened. It's likely over now, right?"  
  
"You'll stay by the clearing, and we'll tell you," Draco told Hermione. "Let's go." He levitated his father's body, and they walked the half hour back.  
  
"Stay here," said Draco when they were at the edge of the woods. "We'll be right back."  
  
He returned five minutes later. "The Death Eaters are gone. We can go out."  
  
"Thank God," she whispered.  
  
They met Dumbledore by the oak front doors.  
  
"You have Devon," he muttered. "Good, good. And, oh dear. Lucius. Yes, well, all for the better. Drop him, Draco. Let's go find the others."  
  
No one was really walking around. Any survivors were stunned. Draco and Dumbledore sorted out the bodies to find the living. They soon found Snape, Harry, and Narcissa walking around doing so also.  
  
"Harry!" cried Draco. "Did you use the sword?"  
  
"Yes," replied Harry. "Dumbledore, I killed Voldemort."  
  
"That's great!" exclaimed Hermione. Dumbledore had a huge smile on his face.  
  
"But how did you know about the sword, Draco?" asked Harry. "Unless..."  
  
"Yeah," confirmed Draco. "I'm a snake Animagus."  
  
"No way!" cried Hermione.  
  
"Really, Draco?" asked an interested Dumbledore. "How fascinating."  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"Well, let's go find survivors," proposed Dumbledore.  
  
"My dad... he died," murmured Harry. "Voldemort..."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Come on," ordered Dumbledore.  
  
By dawn, damages were announced.  
  
The dead on the Dark Side were Voldemort, Lucius, Dolohov, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Jugson, and Macnair. The rest had fleed when they heard of their master's death.  
  
On the other side, deaths included James, Mr. Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, and Sturgis Podmore (A/N: yes, all of the Order fought, I just didn't depict it all.)  
  
All of the dead, Death Eaters or not, were buried on August 11th. Members of the Light Side were mourned. Harry crossed the graveyard to read his father's tombstone with Narcissa:  
  
Don't cry for me,  
  
I am laughing.  
  
Don't wait for me,  
  
I am already waiting for you.  
  
Don't lament my passing,  
  
For I have flown to heaven on angel wings.  
  
Harry turned and hugged Narcissa, both crying silently.  
  
* * * *  
  
People affected the most were Ron and Harry, as both their fathers had been killed. Narcissa did her fair bit of crying over her dead fiancée, and Mrs. Weasley over her husband.  
  
The next week was spent in depression, to say the least. People were sobbing day and night.  
  
Ginny, who still nursed a huge crush on Harry, took turns comforting him and her family, while crying over her dad herself. And so it came to be, in this time of sorrow, that Harry fell madly in love for the third time in his life- with Ginny.  
  
On September 9th, Luna delivered her twins, as it turned out to be. That was surprising. Both were sandy-haired and blue-eyed. Both were adorably cute. But no one knew how that happened, because as Draco said, "With their gene line-up, they should be butt ugly." Talk about insults.  
  
Hermione and Draco moved into Malfoy Manor. Narcissa lived there as well, but in a different wing of the mansion. The place was as big as Hogwarts; the couple didn't mind.  
  
It came to be that ten months later, on July 20th, Harry and Ginny were wed after Ginny herself graduated. Exactly eleven months after that, on June 20th, their first child, a girl named Lily after her dead paternal grandmother was born. She had, naturally, black hair from Harry and blue eyes from Ginny. Two years after that, on Valentine's Day, Harry and Ginny were yet again blessed with a boy- James. Harry definitely seemed to have taken over their kids' names. James was a perfect copy of Harry. It seemed that all of Ginny's input in their children was Lily's eyes.  
  
Two months after Lily was born, Hermione became pregnant. She delivered brown-haired and blue-eyed Diane on January 12th, three years after her graduation.  
  
And by then, needless to say, Devon was turning out to be quite a hott little fellow. He marched around the house at his three foot some, stealing his father's wand and ruining things around the manor, acting like a normal three-year-old.  
  
All three couples kept close contact with each other and visited quite often.  
  
And, as Devon says, "Why do all stories end like that?" when his parents read him good-night tales, they all lived happily ever after.  
  
(Wiping away a few tears) All right, that's it. I know y'all loved it... I enjoyed writing it sooooo much!!! My sequel's coming out... soon... when I get to typing... look for it under my name (iluvdraco4eva). And you heard the deal with that... Since I'm at writer's block, I'll type up what I have and then run a little contest. You all email me a chapter, I choose my fave and put it up. And the story will be a group effort. All you have to do is follow my requirements as to who ends up with who and so on. And also, look for my story about Lily and James, to be started soon. Because james is my new obsession. Sorry, Draco!! I just started that story, but I don't need help writing it... No sirree!! Well, refer this story to friends and keep checking for my new ones.. You've all been great reviewers and readers... Thanks a bunch!!  
  
~ Marina (iluvdraco4eva) 


End file.
